


Sunflower

by lass



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, I Had To, Slow Burn, a head cheerleader and class clown au no one asked for, its cute bobby has a crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 83,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lass/pseuds/lass
Summary: Out of all the ways Bobby McKenzie thought he would get Yael Sandoval’s phone number a school project wasn’t even on the list. Well, now that he thought about it, that was probably the only way he would get it, since there was no other reason for someone like her to speak to someone like him.(a class clown and head cheerleader au because you know I just had to do it to ‘em)updated every other tuesday
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 193
Kudos: 140





	1. Bobby McKenzie and Yael Sandoval

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been said many times in the fandom that in the beginning Bobby thought MC would never do for him because in his head she is the head cheerleader and he is the class clown, so like I just had to. 
> 
> (based on the american education system because no matter how hard I try I still don’t fully understand the british school system. still takes place in the uk though, didn’t want to disturb the canons too much lol).

Out of all the ways Bobby McKenzie thought he would get Yael Sandoval’s phone number a school project wasn’t even on the list. Well, now that he thought about it, that was probably the only way he would get it, since there was no other reason for someone like her to speak to someone like him. 

Yet here he stood, with her phone number typed into his phone, debating whether or not an emoji next to her name was _too_ much. It was. What if she grabbed his phone during the project? Why would she need his phone though? Still Bobby decided it was too risky and just saved her names as _Yael._

He quickly typed out a message for her so she could also have his phone number. He wanted to send her a meme so bad but he decided they probably weren’t there yet. Besides sending a meme felt a little personal. 

_hey yael it’s bobby_

Bobby pressed sent and immediately regretted it. No commas, no capital letters. She is going to think he is some illiterate clown. He shoved his phone into his pocket and waited for the bus. He will not be using his phone in the bus, if he is going to die of embarrassment from whatever she replies, he will die in his home— peacefully. 

Upon boarding the bus and sitting in the back, he realized that his phone had his music. It’s okay though, cause he can turn it on once to open Spotify, lock it and not see it again until he is home. He nodded at his genius plan, besides there is no way Yael would reply that quickly, especially to him. 

Wrong. 

Bobby dropped his phone onto his lap upon seeing the clear notification that she had texted him back. He picked it up and looked at it, she had sent him another message. Well, listening to music is out the window because there is no way in hell Bobby is going to open those text messages until he gets home. 

Noah pushed Bobby’s backpack aside and sat down. “I can’t believe Mr. Lee isn’t letting us do the project together. He knows you and I are homies.” 

“Yeah, it sucks.” 

But did it? It did and it didn’t. For one it did because Noah and Bobby always do projects together, especially English ones since Noah is a literacy whore, so a good grade was guaranteed. But then it didn’t, or does it? Bobby can’t quite figure it out, now he has to do a project with the girl he has had a crush on since ninth grade. 

“And to top it off, Mr. Lee pairs you with Yael! It’s like he knows she is the only one that could pull you away from me!” Noah exclaimed not too loudly, while he knew about Bobby’s crush he also knew Bobby would appreciate it if the whole school _didn’t_ know. 

“Nah fam, you and I are forever.” Bobby reassured him by wrapping an arm around Noah affectionately. 

“How did we get here?” Noah wondered. “How did you get paired up with the head cheerleader for a project?” 

Bobby recalls it’s vividly like it was yesterday, or more because it happened an hour ago. 

_Laughter rang through the classroom. Bobby had again managed to save everyone from dying of boredom in Mr. Lee’s English class. They had been in class twenty minutes already and Mr. Lee hadn’t quite yet started lecturing._

_The laughter died down once everyone heard the door open very quietly and a girl came into the classroom. She was trying to be quiet but it had failed as all eyes had fallen onto her._

_There stood Yael Sandoval Alanis. Was it weird Bobby knew her second last name, the one that she hardly tells anyone? Yes. But Bobby can’t help what he overheard in the hallways. Anyways, she is the most beautiful girl Bobby has ever seen. But just like she is beautiful she is out of his league. She is the most out of his league._

_She walked in, her caramel hair in a high ponytail with a yellow and blue bow, carrying a cheerleading bag and her backpack, dressed in the classic yellow and blue cheerleading uniform. She quickly made her way over to Mr. Lee and handed him a hall pass._

_“Miss Sandoval, just because you’re a cheerleader doesn’t give you an excuse to come late to my class.” Mr. Lee dropped the pass onto his desk with a scowl._

_“The bus was late, not really my fault Mr. Lee.” Her voice was pure sweetness. Bobby had heard before that people were attracted to voices, which he had found absolutely ridiculous. But then he heard hers and he understood._

_“Tell your coaches to drive the bus faster, your extra curricular activities should not come before your academics, Miss Sandoval.” Mr. Lee continued, rolling his eyes at Yael’s excuse._

_Bobby just couldn’t let this happen. It wasn’t her fault the coaches don’t press on the pedals when coming back._

_“Lay off Mister,” Bobby spoke confidently. He was one of Mr. Lee’s favorite students. Mr. Lee isn’t usually like this, something happened today that made him pissy. “It’s not her fault Coach Jones hits the highway at 20 miles below the speed limit.”_

_There were a few laughs from some students._

_Mr. Lee rolled his eyes. “Sit down Miss Sandoval, but I would appreciate it if you spoke to your coaches about time.”_

_“Of course Mr. Lee, I’ll try to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Yael nodded and moved to her desk. She always sat middle, last row to the right. Bobby sat in the row next to hers but in the back. From here, he could see her perfectly, which is not the reason Bobby sat here, it’s just a happy coincidence._

_Bobby was probably hallucinating but he could have sworn Yael smiled at him and mouthed ‘thank you’ as she sat down._

_“Alright now that the whole class is here, let’s talk about your upcoming project.”_

_A project in English? Where Bobby had Noah, his best friend and literary except? It smelt like an easy A, which is always good to have in the air._

_“We are starting a new unit on romance literature. Before I show you anything, I would like to see what you can do on our own.”_

_“How are we supposed to do anything if we haven’t been taught anything?” Bobby said out loud. Mr. Lee shook his head at him and Bobby took note that the old man wasn’t having it today. He should probably check up on him once class is over._

_“That’s the whole point, Mr. McKenzie. I would like to see what works of romance_ **_you_ ** _can find, how_ **_you_ ** _interpret them without help.” Mr. Lee explained. “You will work with partners. You will have to look for a work of literature that relates to love, it can be a poem or a short story, interpret it, and make a short video that relates to your piece. You will have two weeks to finish this, at the end of the two weeks I expect a copy of your piece, a two page paper on your interpretations of the piece, and a video that relates to your piece, and yes you do have to be in it.”_

_Bobby raised his hand to ask a legitimate question._

_“No Mr. McKenzie you do not get to choose your partners because I’ve already assigned them.” Mr. Lee answered before Bobby could ask, Bobby lowered his hand as that had been the question._

_“Your partners have been posted in our online classroom along with guidelines and rubrics on the project.” Mr. Lee continued. “I will give you a minute to look at who your partner is and then clear your desk for your vocab quiz.”_

_Everyone pulled out their cellphones to login to the online classroom. Bobby wasn’t worried, Mr. Lee always paired him with Noah anyway._

_Bobby frantically turned to Noah as their names weren’t next to each other._

**_Bobby McKenzie and Yael Sandoval._ **

_No, it can’t be. Bobby did not just get paired up with his crush, a woman so out of his league he can’t even see it._

_There was no time to focus on that as a quiz was placed in front of him. Well... there is always time to focus on Yael. Yael who has to do a project with Bobby, probably against her will. She probably wants to be paired up with Ibrahim, athletic and handsome Ibrahim. Bobby needs to talk to Mr. Lee. Bobby is convinced he can get him to change his mind. Of course he can, he is Mr. Lee’s favorite._

_The bell rang and Bobby looked down at his empty test, it was just five questions. He could have done it, but he was bickering this project and it hadn’t even begun._

_“Turn in your test to me before you leave. Have a good day and I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Mr. Lee told everyone._

_“A, C, E, B, D.” Noah quickly whispered to Bobby. Bobby wrote those answered faster than anything and got in line to turn in his test. All Bobby wanted to do was get out of there and go home. Think this through and talk to Mr. Lee tomorrow._

_He practically zoomed out the classroom. Only to be stopped by the one and only Yael Sandoval Alanis._

_“Hey Bobby!” Her sweet voice rang in his ears._

_“Hey Yael,” he replied as cool-y as he could._

_“Thanks for earlier by the way, though Lee might kick me out the classroom,” she smiled at him._

_“It’s no problem really,” he assured her. “He was being extra pissy today but I don’t think he would have kicked you out.”_

_“Thanks for the save anyways,” she looked at him with those gorgeous hazel eyes of hers. Bobby feels completely weak when she looks at him. There was a moment of silence before she spoke up again. “Since we are going to be working together I figured I’d give you my number.”_

_Bobby blinked a few times. Oh god, she offered him her phone number. Quickly Bobby! Reply!_

_But the response did not come out as quick as he thought._

_“If you want of course,” her gaze drifted to the ground._

_“No..” he said before he could stop himself. But to be fair he was trying to stop her from feeling bad? regretful for asking? She looked up at him, a look in her eyes he couldn’t quite recognize. “Sorry… I mean Mmh… sorry… yes please give me your phone number.”_

_He stumbled with his words until they finally formed a cohesive response. The brightness of her smile returned. Bobby almost let out a dreamy sigh._

_Bobby pulled out his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and giving it to her so she could write her phone number._

_She let out a giggle and Bobby was suddenly reminded of his wallpaper. An iconic recreation of Noah as a meme from Tiffany Pollard, to be more specific the one where she is in bed with the sunglasses staring into nothing._

_Bobby blushed deeply as she typed into his phone, handing it back to him a moment later._

_“See you tomorrow, Bobby” she smiled and waved at him before heading into the direction of the parking lot._

_Well fuck, now Bobby has to do the assignment with her. Once you have someone’s phone number for a project, that’s some serious business._

_He checked his phone again to discover she left it on the save contact screen. She only typed her phone number._

_Why did she give him so much power to choose her contact name?_

Coming back to reality and to Noah. 

“Honestly mate, I have no idea how it happened. You think Mr. Lee is trying to set me up?” 

Noah laughed. “That’s it for sure! I mean if he wanted you to have an A he would have paired you up with me.” 

Bobby raised an eyebrow. 

“Or maybe he actually wants you to work for an A this time. Yael strikes me as someone who won’t just do all the work and still put your name on it. Unlike me, your faithful BFF.” 

“How do we know she wants an A? Maybe she will settle for a B?” Bobby argued back. 

“Doubt it, she is in the top 10 of the school. Those academic elite don’t settle for B’s.” Noah shook his head. 

“Aren't you an academic elite?” Bobby reminded Noah. 

“Well yeah but I’m quite chill about it.” Noah shrugged. 

“Oh yeah super chill,” Bobby nodded. “Not like you’ve ever asked me to convince a teacher to bump your grade up one point because it was an 89 and I quote _Bobby if you don’t do this my career is over!”_ Bobby exaggerated Noah. “Real chill, lad.” 

Noah rolled his eyes. “Fuck off, mate. But seriously this is your chance with Yael.” 

Bobby thanked anyone who listened that the bus had reached his stop. He didn’t want to hear Noah try to lecture him on how to get Yael, he just didn’t. 

Bobby walked into his house, greeted his dad and then went into his room, more specifically to the toilet. 

Unlocking his phone, he had forgotten about Yael’s texts until he saw them. 

_hey bobby_

_thanks for giving me your phone number :)_

Bobby was for sure going to over think that smiley face later, but for now he will overthink the response. 

_np_

He typed and deleted, too casual. 

_No problem._

He typed again and deleted, too formal. 

_no problem :)_

That was right. It felt like the right amount of friendliness without being _too_ formal. 

He should probably ask if he should have something done by tomorrow. 

_should I have something done for the project tomorrow?_

Bobby calmly finished his business in the bathroom and went to his bedroom. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he sat down. 

_I asked Mr.Lee and he said we would be working on the project in class so nah we can work on it tomorrow_

So maybe Yael was one of the chill academic elite, unlike Noah. Noah would make him bring a poem or two and then they would choose and start to interpret tomorrow. 

_sounds good_

There was no reply after that, which Bobby doesn’t blame her for. How does one reply to that anyway? If she had sent that Bobby would have left her on read too. 

For the rest of the day Bobby tried to study for the Environmental science exam they were going to have. With way too many occasional snack breaks and stopping to annoy his sister for an hour. 

_It’s just a project, it will be done in three weeks._ Bobby told himself in order to be able to go to sleep. 


	2. I'm a Walking Discography of Love Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 1 of yael and bobby working on their English project!

The beginning of the day went without any stress. Like any other day, he went to classes, made a few jokes, went to lunch, went to more classes, hung out with his friends and took his environmental science exam. 

Noah and Bobby met up outside of his classroom so they could walk together to Mr. Lee’s class. On their way there he noticed Ibrahim walking with Yael to English class. He was talking with a bright smile next to her, she looked rather uninterested but was listening, smiling and nodding nonetheless. 

Bobby doesn’t understand how she can look the way she does. So effortlessly beautiful in anything she wears. She is a witch and that’s the only valid explanation. Thankfully, Ibrahim and Yael made it inside the classroom before Noah and Bobby. Bobby would have died of embarrassment if they had one of those moments where they awkwardly stood in the door waiting for the other to go in. Only for them to go in at the same time, _yeah no_. 

“Good afternoon everyone, sit with your partners.” Mr. Lee directed them. The desks were already set up in pairs. 

Bobby turned to look for Yael, to his surprise she was already seated in the back where Bobby usually sits. He turned to Noah for some reassurance but he was already talking to his partner, Hannah Albans. He did feel some reassurance when Noah and Hannah sat in the desks in front of him and Yael. Reluctantly he made his way over. 

“Hey Bobby,” Yael smiled at him as he took a seat. 

He gave her a small, “hey.” 

There was an awkward moment of silence and Bobby suddenly hated the fact that Noah was sitting in front of him. This gave Noah the right to tease him for _days_. 

Thankfully the moment wasn’t too long as Mr. Lee came to the rescue. “For today I am going to need the names of at least three works of literature you are considering. And as soon as you walk in on Monday I expect the name of the piece you have chosen, a brief interpretation and a schedule about what you are going to do for the two weeks.” 

There were very few people that could make Bobby speechless. Truly Bobby being at a loss for words was a phenomenon that should be studied by scientists, as Noah kindly put it. 

“So,” Yael turned to him. “Do you have any idea of what we could do?” 

“No,” Bobby shook his head. He could have said yes but then she would ask him what and he would look like a fool because he didn’t actually know. 

“Me neither. English and especially romance has never been my forte,” she shrugged. 

Bobby raised an eyebrow. He recalls at least one of her essays being shown in class as examples of what other students should do. “I thought you were an academic elite?”

“Academic elite?” She gave him a small smile of curiosity. Bobby forgot that is a term that is only used by him and Noah, everyone else just calls them the top 10. 

“You know like one of those students that does well in every course, I believe everyone else calls them the top 10.” Bobby replied, “I should start saying top 10, it sounds a little more cut throat.” 

Yael laughed, like she actually laughed. Bobby swears he never heard such a cute laugh in his life. Everything about her was adorable and beautiful, her handwriting too, probably. 

“Well even the academic elite have weaknesses and mine is this class,” she added pulling out a laptop from her backpack. “Why don’t we get started on the assignment?” 

She set the laptop in the middle of them. 

“I thought maybe we could do a poem or a short story. I thought about doing a love song but then I realized I don’t know loads of love songs— in English at least,” she made a face of distaste as she said the next part. “And just ew to have translate them.” 

“However if you know any good ones, I’d be more than happy to listen to them.” 

“I’m a walking discography of love songs,” Bobby said before he could stop himself. 

“Oh really? Let’s hear one then,” there was a small hint of mischief in her eyes. 

“Sorry darling but I’m afraid if I sing someone will approach me with a record deal and then you’ll have to do the project by yourself.” Bobby could practically feel Noah shaking with disapproval. 

“That’s a whole lot of confidence McKenzie,” Yael said and by the look in her eyes he knew she was teasing. 

“I’ll have you know Sandoval that I was the lead singer in a band so yes a whole lot of confidence,” Bobby replied in an equally teasing tone. 

“Consider me intrigued and I hope you know that now you have to sing for me.” 

Bobby took a second to actually think about what she had just said, she wants him to sing? No she can’t. Christ Bobby it’s just banter. 

“If you’re lucky I’ll sing for you when this project is over.” Bobby tried to keep the conversation flowing, it was just some light hearted jokes between friends, no acquaintances. 

“I see that many of you have not started,” Mr. Lee spoke up, his gaze focused on Yael and Bobby. “This is part of your daily grade so I would suggest you start now. Please use your time wisely.” 

Bobby and Yael looked at each other, he smiled and she laughed. It was a really _nice_ moment. 

After that they did end up working on the project and actually managed to find four poems they could work with. 

Stardust by Lang Leav.

Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe. 

How do I love thee? by Elizabeth Barrett.

Soulmates by Lang Leav. 

It was then Bobby confirmed that her handwriting was as beautiful as she. It was a slight mix of cursive and regular letters. She wrote the entire word without picking up her pen but it wasn’t full cursive all though some letters were. She wrote their names at the top of the paper where she had written the names of the poems. 

“I won’t be here tomorrow during class,” Yael turned to Bobby a few minutes before the bell rang. “We have this thing for cheer.” 

Their pictures are being taken tomorrow, which Bobby knows because he has friends in the yearbook club. 

“So I was thinking, since we have homework for Monday, I could come over to your house tomorrow. I’d offer mine but it’s kind of hectic with my little ones. And that is if you're free tomorrow as well, if not we can do it over text. I kind of work on the weekends so I can’t do that.” 

Was she rambling? 

“Where do you work at?” Bobby asked instead of answering the question. 

“Well it’s not like official work,” she smiled. “My sister and her husband work a lot over the weekend so they pay me to babysit their kids.” 

Bobby gave her a smile, “Yeah, you can come over tomorrow.” 

The bell rang. 

“Perfect! I’ll see you tomorrow, Bobby.” She grabbed her bag, and the assignment they were supposed to turn in. 

“See you tomorrow, Yael.” He waved as she walked away to turn in the assignment before leaving the classroom. 

Bobby was in a state of shock. It hadn’t settled in yet. 

“She is coming over,” Noah took this opportunity to slide in Yael’s chair. 

“She is coming over.” Bobby repeated, still not settling in. And then it did. “Oh my god! She is coming over!” 

Was it panic? Excitement? Noah and Bobby couldn’t tell. 

Bobby was unusually quiet in the bus, all he could think about was the fact that he had to clean his room. 

During dinner Bobby took this opportunity to ask his parents if he could have Yael over tomorrow after school. 

“Ma, dad, can I have someone over tomorrow after school? We are working on a project for English.” He looked at his parents. 

“Honey, Noah is welcome at our house anytime.” That’s how much Bobby does project with Noah. 

“It’s not Noah,” Bobby shook his head. 

“Who is it then?” His mother asked, reaching for salt. 

“Her name is Yael,” Bobby prayed that his sister Annelise wouldn’t make a comment on it. She knew about Bobby’s crush. 

No one listened to his prayer. 

“Before I get excited, is it _the_ Yael?” Annelise gushed besides Bobby. 

“Don’t.” 

“Aww Bobby!” Annelise shot him a wink. Bobby subtly flipped her off without his parents noticing. 

“What’s going on?” His father raised an eyebrow at the siblings. 

“Bobby has the biggest crush on her, since they were like 14, it’s adorable really!” Annelise revealed to his parents. 

“Well in that case of course she can come! I want to meet her!” His mum immediately sided with Annelise. 

“Mum!” Bobby blushed furiously. “That’s what we are not going to do!” 

“Fine fine. We won’t mention anything, just bring her over!”

For the rest of dinner every time Annelise looked over at Bobby he shook his head in disappointment. Which she would reply by giving him a thumbs up. 

He cleaned his room. And by that he means he shoved everything that looked wrong into his closet and made the rest look _presentable._

When he went to bed he decided to scroll on Instagram. The first picture made his heart melt. It was a selfie of Yael and her best friend Chelsea, they both had on some sort of blue face mask on. But that wasn’t it, there were three kids sitting in their laps, making kissy faces just like Yael and Chelsea. 

**xoxo-chelsea** _only the sweetest interruptions 💕✨_

He double tapped. 

He scrolled again and found another post by Chelsea. It was a series of videos and a picture this time. The first one was the little girl putting a purple eyeshadow on Yael’s cheeks with a sponge, the little girl was no older than four. Yael seemed to be having the time of her life. The next video was one of the boys, the youngest boy it seemed, saying _yes yes yes_ as he drew a star with eyeliner on Yael’s forehead. The last video was the last boy, putting lipstick on Yael and managing to get it all over her teeth. Giggles were heard from both Yael and Chelsea. 

The last picture was Yael in her makeup done by the kids, with both boys on her lap and the little girl on her shoulders. The boys were kissing her cheeks and the little girl kissed the top of her head. 

**xoxo-chelsea** _tia yayel at work ✨_

He double tapped again. 

So those are the kids she babysits. He wondered if they were the little ones she mentioned would distract them if he came over? Or did she know more kids? 

Why did he feel his heart swell with just a picture of her? God he just hopes he makes it this two weeks without fucking it up. 

-

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has reading this story, commented, left kudos, or has interacted with me on tumblr! ahhh I'm so happy that everyone seems to be enjoying the story! :D 
> 
> hoped you enjoyed this chapter, let me know if there is something you would like me to add!
> 
> (shot out to my little sister who has become my right hand in this operation :D)


	3. La Leyenda del Hilo Rojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yael comes over to bobbys house!

Friday morning creeped inside his windows. Bobby reluctantly got up and got ready for school. Meeting up with Noah at the bus. 

Noah was always half asleep in the bus so Bobby always took this opportunity to nap on his shoulder. They are bros after all. 

As soon as they walked into school you could just sense that it was athlete picture day. They gave off a vibe and Bobby couldn’t decide if he was intimidated or not. 

Bobby saw Yael talking to Chelsea in the hallway, he tried his best to not be the epitome of the heart eyes emoji but he couldn’t help it, she _is_ adorable. He saw her again a few more times throughout that long day and Noah did remind him a few times that he was being creepy by just staring at her. Noah received a lot of middle fingers from Bobby. 

Mr. Lee’s class happened and all Bobby did was notice Yael’s desk was empty and then bothering Noah and Hannah to fill his void. Until Noah told him to fuck off. 

Bobby walked out towards the buses, to his surprise Yael was standing at the end of the steps. Her cheer bag on her shoulder, her backpack on the other. Even doing the simplest tasks like standing there with her phone in her hand, typing she looked gorgeous. 

Her hair was curled and in a half up half down style, she wasn’t wearing the usual yellow bow on top. Bobby had expected to see her in her cheer outfit but she was in high waisted jeans and a yellow top. 

“Bobby, there you are!” She exclaimed as if she had been waiting for him. 

“Here I am,” Bobby replied. “Did you need me for something?” 

That sounded aggressive, didn’t it? 

“Am I still coming over?” She asked, meeting his eyes. Bobby took in her makeup, still natural but glam in every way. It wasn’t heavy as she wasn’t wearing foundation but her eyebrows were filled in, she had winged out liner, fake lashes, red bright lipstick and that thing that Bobby likes on her cheeks and on other parts of her face, highlighter, he thinks. 

She looked gorgeous in her pictures, no doubt. 

“Yeah,” Bobby nodded. 

“Wonderful. I was thinking I could drive us, if you want to of course.” She offered shyly. 

_You’ll let me in your car?_ Bobby thought or that’s what he thought. 

Yael laughed. “I mean it’s no Lambo but I’m sure it’s still worthy of your presence.” 

Bobby laughed and nodded. “I’d do you the honor of stepping into your car.” 

“Oof, thank you, m’lord.” She jokingly bowed at him. “Should I help you down the stairs? Maybe carry your bag?” 

“None of those things will be necessary but thanks for the offer,” Bobby smiled at her and got down the one step himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Noah, waiting for him so they could go on the bus. 

He can’t go with Yael. Noah is his bro and bus buddy. Yael followed his gaze. 

“You should invite Noah,” she told him. “We can drop him off before going to your house, it’s on the way isn’t it?” 

“Are you sure?” Bobby asked. 

“Yeah, go tell him. I’ll wait right here.” Yael encouraged. Bobby nodded and made his way through the students trying to get into their buses. 

“Noah, bruv, come on, let’s go.” Bobby wrapped an arm around Noah. 

“Fucking finally, been waiting forever, bus is probably packed by now.” Noah rolled his eyes and pushed his arm off. 

“Not today my king, Yael is coming over remember? She offered to drive us,” Bobby quickly filled him in without trying to sound too excited. 

“Wait really?” Noah snuck a glance at Yael, who was waiting at the spot Bobby left her. 

“Yes, now come on!” Noah and Bobby made their way to Yael, who smiled when she saw them. She had her keys in her hand and seemed ready to go. 

“Hi Noah,” she greeted him. 

“Hey Yael,” Noah smiled at him. 

Noah and Yael have known each other for quite longer than they've known Bobby. Neither of them have moved in 8 years so they’ve known each other since the last year of primary school, when Yael showed up as the new girl. 

“Let’s go before the buses start rolling.” Yael said and the boys followed her to her car. 

Bobby didn’t know much about cars, but from the logo he knew it was a Toyota, black to be more precise. She unlocked the car and opened up the trunk. Walking over and setting her cheer bag before shutting it. 

Noah gave Bobby a look that said _get in the fucking passenger seat._ And he did because Noah was scary when he was angry. Yael opened up one of the back doors and set her backpack inside. 

Bobby got in the passenger seat, and Noah got in the back seat. Yael got in the driver seat and turned the car on. 

“Please put on your seatbelts, I don’t want any casualties with my driving, thank you.” Yael said as she put on her seat belt. Bobby and Noah did the same. “Don’t worry though, I’m a good driver.” 

She tapped a few buttons on her radio before it connected to her phone via Bluetooth. Yael played her playlist before she set her phone down. 

Bobby patiently seated there, hands on his lap. He didn’t want to break anything. All though what could break? It’s a car, things must be heard to fuck up. Still Bobby didn’t want to test that theory.

Yael put on her mirrored black sunglasses as she smoothly pulled out of the school's parking lot, Harry Styles’ Watermelon Sugar playing in the background. 

“It’s still RoseValley right?” Yael asked the boys as she stopped at a red light. 

“Yes it is,” Noah gave her a smile through the rear view mirror. “I take it you don’t need directions?” 

“I guess I don’t.” Yael gave a small chuckle. Bobby turned to her, he wanted to ask why she knew where Noah lived. 

As if she read his mind. “Noah invited me to his 11th birthday party, pretty memorable party, the cake was some of the best cake I’ve ever had.” 

“It really was memorable, all though I may be biased since it was my party,” Noah added. 

“We had to come dressed as our favorite book character, it was amazing!” Yael laughed as she remembered the party. “And very on brand for Noah.” 

“What did you dress up as?” Bobby asked, way more interested in Yael than Noah. 

“Harry from Harry Potter,” Noah answered anyways, even though he knew Bobby didn’t care about it. But it didn’t matter because he wanted to share. 

“Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz!” Yael said as she took a left into _FlowerField,_ the community where Noah and Bobby live. Inside which has many different sub communities all named after flowers which included RoseValley, where Noah and Bobby’s houses are located. 

Bobby tried to imagine a young Yael, dressed in a blue and white dress, with two braids and red shoes. Bobby decided she must have looked adorable. 

“I should show you pictures sometime, Bobby. Yael looked adorable!” Noah said as they turned into the RoseValley entrance. 

“Can’t say I didn’t, because I did.” Yael shrugged with a teasing smile. Bobby and Noah laughed. 

Yael pulled up at Noah’s house. 

“Thanks for the ride, Yael.” Noah said as he was opening the door. 

“Anytime Noah,” Yael waved at him. “Bye, have a good weekend!” 

“I’ll text you later, mate. Bye.” Bobby waved at Noah as well. Noah got out and shut the door. Bobby had his window down so he decided to tease a bit. 

“Right, you guys have fun doing Mr. Lee’s homework. But not too much fun,” Noah winked at Bobby and Yael, alluding to them possibly doing the _thing_ , making Bobby blush. “It’s still school work anyway.” 

With Bobby being sufficiently embarrassed Noah went inside, as proud as he could be. 

Back in the car, Yael had taken the car off park. 

“You’ve never invited me to a birthday party, so I’m going to need some directions,” Yael looked at him with a smile. 

Bobby blushed again, “it’s the house at the end of this street.” 

Yael nodded and set the car in motion. After slight silence they arrived at Bobby’s house. She parked on the edge of the road behind his sister’s car before. She took off her sunglasses, setting them in the appropriate compartment. 

Bobby led her to his house. He held the door open for her, which she thanked him for. 

As soon as they stepped into the living room Bobby wanted to head back. His family was sitting in the living room, his dad was asleep, his mum and sister seemed to be engaged in a very enthusiastic conversation about a TV show. 

“I’m home,” Bobby called out to his family. Hopefully that is the _only_ interaction they have. Or he prays that his mum doesn’t push it too much. 

His mum stood up and gave him a hug. “Hi darling, how was school? Did you have a good day?” 

“Yes I did, mum,” Bobby smiled at his mum, because he did still love her even if she could potentially reveal that he has a crush on the girl behind him. 

“Who’s this?” His mother turned to Yael with a smile, as if Annelise hadn’t already told her everything she knew about Yael. 

“Yael. Nice to meet you, Mrs. McKenzie,” Yael extended her hand to Bobby’s mum. 

Bobby saw his mum's eyes illuminate. He just knew he would later be told that Yael was very respectful and he should have her over more often. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, darling!” Bobby’s mum shook her hand and then pulled her in for a hug. Yael let out a small chuckle and hugged his mum back. 

Bobby was dying of embarrassment in the background. 

“Hey Yael, how are you? You doing alright?” His sister questioned as if she knew Yael forever after giving her a quick side hug. 

“I’m alright Liz, and you?” Yael replied with a smile. 

Bobby narrowed his eyes at his sister. She had never even mentioned knowing her. And now Yael was calling her by her nickname, the one only used by her friends and family. Something doesn’t add up. 

“Oh you guys know each other?” Thankfully his mum also picked up on that fact that they seemed like old friends. 

“We might have had a class together my last semester of secondary school,” Annelise answered. “That class was filled with year tens and Yael was the only one I liked talking to.” 

His sister had graduated two years ago. Bobby will question his sister later, but for now he had to acknowledge that Annelise was a real one. She knew about Bobby’s crush and then went on to have a class with the girl he liked, and she never said anything. Not even as payback cause lord knows Bobby was a little shit in year ten. 

“Oh that’s lovely!” His mother gushed and clapped her hands together. Bobby gave his mum a look. His mum nodded. “You guys should go do that homework of yours.” 

“Of course,” Yael nodded. “It was lovely meeting you Mrs. McKenzie, and lovely seeing you again Liz.” 

His mum was beaming. “It was lovely meeting you too, darling. Now run along!” 

Yael turned to Bobby, it was his house. She didn’t know where his room was. 

“Right this way.” Bobby led her to his room, praying that she wouldn’t find it _too_ messy. “I’m sorry about mum by the way, I think sometimes she forgets the concept of personal space.” 

“Don’t worry about it, she is lovely.” Yael smiled at him, before looking around his room. Bobby about to start spilling apologies about the mess but she turned to him so excitedly. “You got a switch!” 

Bobby was kind of taken back, all the things in his room that were the first thing she noticed, not the dozens of band posters on the walls or the one awkward picture he has of him and Noah when they were in the early stages of their relationship. “You play switch?” 

“It’s been a while but I think I can still kick ass at super smash bros.” 

“I’ll have you know I’m undefeated,” Bobby looked at her teasingly. “That is by Noah but undefeated nonetheless.” 

Yael let out a laugh, “that sounds like a challenge McKenzie.” 

“Well are you up for it Sandoval?” This was a dangerous game Bobby was playing. Where was this sudden confidence coming from? Damn Bobby, you’re getting bold. But why was it easier to talk to her if no one is around? 

“Always McKenzie. I’ll let you get defeated by me when we are done with today’s work,” she grinned at him. 

Bobby let Yael have his rolling chair and his desk, he got one of his bean bags and sat next to her. 

“This feels kind of awkward, I’m so much taller than you,” Yael shook her head, looking down at him. The bean bag really didn’t let them be on the same level. Before Bobby could say anything she pushed the chair aside and sat on the floor, making Bobby (in his bean bag) taller than her. “Now we are back to normal.” 

Bobby could help but to blush slightly, he was probably a whole head taller than her. But he can’t help it, she is short and well, he is tall and that’s not on him. 

“So do you have a preference for which poem you’d like to actually work with?” She asked him, handing him four papers, the poems. 

“Not really, I’ll be fine with whichever one you want.” Bobby did take a look at the poems. He does feel drawn to Soulmates but he won’t say that. 

“I’m drawn to soulmates, I won't lie.” Her haze didn’t meet his eyes as she was looking down into her lap. Was there a hint of blush on her cheeks? “It reminds me of a legend my sister used to tell me, I think that’s why.” 

Bobby felt his chest get a little tight. “What was the legend?” 

She looked at him and smiled. “It’s an old Chinese legend it’s says that an invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, who are destined to be soulmates, regardless of time, space or circumstances. The thread may stretch or tangle but it won’t ever break.” 

Bobby felt his heart beating faster as she spoke. 

He can’t explain it but something about her talking about soulmates as she sits next to him makes him feed giddy. He felt like he had heard it before but he couldn’t remember it. “What’s it called?” 

“ _La leyenda del hilo rojo,”_ Yael smiled softly. Bobby thought his heart couldn’t possibly beat faster. “In English it’s something like the red string of fate. My sister used to tell me about it when I was a child.”

“That’s really…” Bobby struggled to find what to say to her. How does he tell her to keep telling him stories about her childhood? How does he tell her that he will happily listen to anything she wants to tell him? “That’s really… lovely and kind of…umm adorable.” 

“Thanks… I guess in some ways it is kind of adorable. My sister said that her telling me that became like my bedtime story, I couldn’t go to bed without her telling me that story.” Yael blushed slightly but it flew over Bobby’s head. 

Bobby wanted to ask so much. He wanted to get to know her. The real Yael underneath the cheerleading uniform (and he doesn’t mean that in a perverted way). He just— he wants so much. 

A knock on the door stopped Bobby from going any further. “Come in,” Bobby called out. Annelise stood in the doorway. 

“Mum and dad are making dinner.” Annelise told them. “I’ve been asked to invite Yael to stay for dinner.” 

“Oh,” Yael mumbled and looked over at Bobby. It took Bobby probably a second too long to realize that she was waiting for his answer. 

“If you’d like, I don’t mind.” Bobby replied once he did notice. 

“Alright then, she is staying!” Annelise called out and closed the door, leaving them in silence. 

“Are you sure I can stay? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Yael looked at him seriously. “It’s totally fine, I’ll just tell them I have a family emergency or something.” 

“It’s totally fine, besides I think my mum would throw a fit if you left without being fed. She probably would give you dinner to-go.” Bobby reassured. 

“And we can’t have that. I’m trying to make a good impression on your family.” She laughed and her eyes widened. 

Bobby raised his eyebrow. Why would she try to make a good impression on his family? But, Bobby is not that bold to ask that so he switched the topic. “So the project…” 

It was then that Bobby came up with probably the _brightest_ idea he ever had for a school project. He went on to explain to Yael that for the two page paper, apart from writing their personal feelings on the poem they could talk about works that were similar, like _la leyenda del hilo rojo_ and many others, or whatever was enough told to fill two pages. 

Yael was into it, and they agreed that they would each write a half a page or a paragraph on a work they felt related to Soulmates by Leav Lang. Yael said she would stick to her legend and Bobby began digging in his brain for something— which would probably end up being a love song, because as you know he _is_ a walking love song discography. 

They wrote a brief interpretation of the poem. Really focusing on the fact that the poem expressed that if two people were meant to be together they _will_. And then they filled out a schedule for the next two weeks. 

_Week One_

Monday: start the paper. 

Tuesday: work on their individual paragraphs. 

Wednesday: finish the paper. 

Thursday: brainstorm ideas for video.

Friday: finalize video plans and write the script if needed.

_Week Two_

Monday: begin recording. 

Tuesday and Wednesday: record video. 

Thursday: edit video. 

Friday: final touches and turn everything in. 

Almost as if Annelise knew they were finished she knocked on the door again. Bobby was a bit thankful because now he didn’t feel the need to fill the empty silence. 

“Dinner is ready,” Annelise said upon being let inside. 

“We are on our way, Liz,” Bobby said. Yael picked up her phone and Annelise winked at Bobby before leaving them with the door wide open. 

Yael typed into her phone, probably informing her parents she will be staying over for dinner. Bobby stood up from the bean bag. He now faced a decision: does he lend her his hand to help her get up or just let her get up by herself? It would be quite awkward if she rejected his hand. 

He set his fear of awkwardness aside and offered her his hand. She looked up at him and just when Bobby thought she would say no, she smiled and took his hand. 

Bobby really hoped his hands _weren’t_ sweaty. Her hand was incredibly soft, and may he say fits into his perfectly. But that’s a reach as they will never hold hands again. 

“Thank you,” she said as he pulled her up. Bobby nodded and she followed him downstairs. 

Yael met his dad, who was much more reserved than his mum. Just a simple _hello, I’m Joel, how are you?_ Which Yael replied to very politely and again Bobby could just see his mum nodding her head in approval. 

Yael sat next to him during dinner. It felt kind of strange in some ways. His mum is very chatty during dinner and today was no different, but today she seemed to be extra keen on learning more about Yael. Which Bobby wasn’t sure he approved of. 

“So darling, are you going to university next year?” His mum asked Yael. 

Yael took a sip of her water. “Yes, I am.” 

“Have you decided where you’re going to go?” His mum further questioned. 

“Not really, I'm mostly waiting to see where I get accepted and see what works best with my family.” Yael replied, very politely. 

Bobby guesses she will be accepted anywhere she applies, being top of your class influences that and she is up there. 

“What are you studying?” Annelise asked this time. 

“Forensic chemistry and criminology.” Now that was something Bobby was expecting, well the criminology part, since she has been in the criminology elective for the last 3 years and she still is. But now that he thinks about it he has seen her go into Mrs. Finley’s advanced chemistry class. He could never take that class, and that’s why he is in environmental science. 

“That’s amazing honey! I’m guessing you will like to be a crime scene investigator or something similar?” His mother gushed, looking strangely proud. 

“Yes actually,” Yael smiled, setting her fork down. 

For the rest of dinner his mum kept sneaking glances between Yael and Bobby. Who was honestly stressed out. Halfway through dinner and he had already been on a rollercoaster of emotions (not only from dinner but the car ride and just spending an hour with her in his room, trying to not say the wrong thing) that seemed like it wasn’t going to stop until after Yael went home. 

Annelise picked up her plate when she was done, Yael followed her suit, with Bobby behind her. 

“Can I use your restroom?” Yael asked Bobby. 

He gave her a nod. “It’s at the end of that hallway.” 

Yael nodded and went into the bathroom. Annelise turned to him with a dreamy sigh. 

“She's cute, isn't she?” Annelise was teasing of course. “And so polite and respectful, I just know mum wants her around.” 

“Which won’t happen, the project is due in two weeks and I highly doubt she will come back.” Bobby shrugged. 

“You never know Bobby, maybe she will end up being your friend after this,” Annelise shrugged and winked at him. “Maybe something more.” 

“Don’t.” Bobby rolled his eyes, but he was blushing at the thought that _maybe._ It won’t happen, he told himself. If you have low expectations you aren’t disappointed when things don’t work out in the way you want them to. 

There was a moment of silence and then Yael appeared again, coming into the kitchen. 

“It’s your turn to do the wash up by the way,” Annelise reminded him with a smirk and Bobby groaned. 

Annelise flung herself into Yael’s arms, Yael smiled and wrapped her up in a hug. Bobby heard them whispering to each other. He was sure Liz was telling Yael that she should come around more often (not to see Bobby but to see her). 

“Anyways I must go darling, Statistics is currently kicking my ass and I can’t afford to lose.” Annelise pulled away from Yael. “Drive safety and feel free to come back any time!” 

“Thank you, Liz!” 

Annelise walked away, but not before giving Bobby a thumbs up and wink when Yael wasn’t looking. 

“So…” Yael stood next to him, giving him a smile. “Can I help you do the wash up?” 

Noah would never. He had eaten here more times than Bobby can count and he has never offered. Although, Bobby usually makes him help. But Bobby would never ask someone like Yael. 

“Are you sure?” He returned her question with a question. 

“It’s the least I can do after your family fed me,” she grabbed her hair tie and pulled her hair into a low bun to get it out of the way. 

“You don’t have to really, and dinner well…” Bobby was about to go start rambling.

Yael places a hand on his shoulder that made him shut his mouth at the tingly feeling that spread throughout him. “Bobby, I want to.” 

And so the dishes they washed, his music in the background. He started washing them and she would rinse them but after a few glasses she asked if she could take over. Bobby had to admit she was better at washing dishes than him. They had one of those awkward small talk conversations— mostly about school. With their joint efforts they finished the dishes and cleaned the kitchen in a solid 15 minutes. It was weirdly domestic even if she did at one point threaten to splash him with dirty dishwashing water if he played one more _goddamn_ Nickelback song. 

“I should probably head home,” Yael told him when they were done. “I’m going to go get my bag.” 

Bobby gave her a nod and she went upstairs to his room. 

“Psst psst…” Annelise called out for him from the office downstairs, where she had been doing her homework. He turned and saw Annelise head poking through the door of the office which was under the stairs. “I’m telling you this right now, don’t be a pussy and walk her to her car.” 

“Why?” 

“I swear to God Bobby, if you let her walk out this house by herself I’m throwing ha—” Annelise stopped talking as Yael’s steps were heard on the stairs, quickly shutting the door. 

Bobby turned around to Yael. “You ready?” She nodded. “I walk you to your car.” 

She smiled at him and a hint of pink appeared on her cheeks. She is probably hot— was Bobby’s reasoning, since his mum always keeps the house around 23 C. 

Bobby put on his gentleman hat. He held the door open and walked besides her until they reached her car. He would have offered his arm but that would have been _too_ gentleman-y for people that were just friends, _no_ acquaintances. 

There was another moment of silence as they both stood by her car. “I guess I’ll see you on Monday.” 

“Of course!” She unlocked her car. “Thank you Bobby for dinner and everything.” 

“It’s no problem,” Bobby smiled as she got in her car. She turned her car on and lowered the window. Bobby was still there. 

“I’ll take a rain check for our super smash bros game,” she put on her sunglasses on the top of her head and flashed him a teasing grin. “I’m not letting you get away from this one, I _will_ defeat you.” 

“Keep dreaming about it Sandoval,” Bobby laughed. 

“Trust me McKenzie, I don’t lose.” Yael laughed along with him. 

When the laughing stopped there was a brief moment where Yael just stared into his eyes and he stared right back. Her eyes really were beautiful, golden but if the lighting was right they looked green. Truly a vision of beauty. Get it? 

“I should get going now, it’s getting dark.” Yael tore her gaze away. 

“Text me when you get home, just to make sure.” Bobby wanted to scream into the void. They aren’t on that level yet. 

“Of course, ba bye Bobby!” There was an unmistakable twinkle in her eyes. The light hitting them just right— was Bobby’s reasoning. Or half reasoning since he took a moment to appreciate her adorable _ba bye_. 

“Goodbye Yael.” He waved and she drove away. 

Bobby stood outside for a minute, watching her car get smaller until it disappeared at the turn. He was in trouble. Like a lot of it. 

15 minutes later as he went up to his room after talking to his mum (who did want Yael to come back) his phone vibrated. 

_made it home safely :)_

She actually texted him. 

Wow. 

He typed out a quick reply. 

_I’m glad_

Well two because that seemed to plain. 

_have a good weekend_

She replied back almost immediately. Which causes Bobby to have his eyebrows all the way up to his hairline in surprise. 

_you too, Bobby_

He left her on read because the convo was dead. And he figured she probably wanted a break from him, they did spend like 3 maybe 4 hours together. Yeah, it’s best to leave her alone. 

His dreams that night were filled with red threads and hazel eyes. He awoke at 6 am a bit startled by his dream. To remove her out of his mind he wandered over to the kitchen and began baking. However that did not help his case as he began wondering about her baking preferences. 

Is she a vanilla or chocolate or other flavor type of girl? Does she prefer regular frosting on her cupcakes or buttercream? Does she like pretty decorated cupcakes? 

He ended up with a batch of vanilla cupcakes, with yellow icing and a tray full of cookies. 

God what is he going to do? 

At least Noah enjoyed the treats when he came over Saturday morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! :D  
> I hope all of you are safe and well!


	4. I Didn’t Want This to be a Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bobby and yael begin working on their project and bobby realizes some shocking news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall know I had to use my girl valentina, shoutout to her from my other fic always you!

Monday rolled around and something happened. One of the cheerleaders sat next to Bobby during environmental science. Bobby had actually seen and talked to her a handful of times. Her name is Valentina Sepúlveda. A girl from Chile who used to live in Manchester but moved to Leeds at the beginning of year ten. 

“Hey Bobby, can I borrow your notes? I kind of wasn’t here yesterday and I don’t know what I missed.” Valentina asked him at the end of class. 

Bobby did not have nice handwriting. It was messy and unorganized. It currently was only able to be read by three (3) people: Bobby, Noah— after _years_ of practice, and Bobby’s mum— because she is his mum. 

“I have terrible handwriting you probably won’t be able to read it, but I can ask Noah to let you borrow his. He has this class during our second period and it’s the same material.” Bobby offered her an alternative. 

“Really? That’s great thank you!” Valentina smiled at him. “Another question, you have Mr. Lee right after this right?” 

Bobby gave her a nod. 

“Oh that’s wonderful! They just changed my schedule and I have him now too. I was a bit worried I wouldn’t know anyone.” Valentina began walking with him towards Mr. Lee’s class. 

Bobby was probably overthinking it but that last bit seemed like a lie. Their graduating class isn’t that large, only about 100 students. Plus she is a cheerleader, people would know her and want to hang out with her, aren't they at the top of the social network? 

Noah met him in the hallways with an eyebrow raised as to why Valentina was suddenly with him. Bobby gave a shrug without it being obvious to Valentina. Skeptical Noah took his place and walked to Bobby’s left. He was quite pressed as he _always_ walks to Bobby’s right, and Valentina can’t just come and disturb that. But he will let it slide for now, as this will only be a _one_ time thing. 

Upon entering the classroom, Bobby took his seat in the back. Valentina sat next to him, in Yael’s spot. Right as Bobby was about to speak up, Yael showed up. 

“Hey Val,” Yael said with a smile. “You’re kind of in my seat.” 

“Pardon?” Valentina turned to Yael. 

“That’s my seat,” Yael repeated a bit louder. 

“Funny, I didn’t see your name in it Yael. I must have missed it.” Valentina replied back. Still not moving from the chair. 

“It doesn’t need my name. Everyone knows it’s mine so they don’t sit in it.” Now that was power right there. A true showcase of Yael’s influence in the school. There is always a chair for Yael, and it’s usually the one she wants. “Plus, Bobby is my partner and we are working on our project.” 

Valentina did not seem to want to move off that chair anytime soon and Yael did not appear to be giving up on this until she had Valentina off _her_ chair. 

Mr. Lee saw Valentina. “Miss Sepúlveda, what are you doing here?” 

“They changed my schedule, Mr. Lee” Valentina replied sweetly to the teacher. 

“Please come here then, I need Bobby and Yael working on their assignment and we need to get you a group,” Mr. Lee motioned for Valentina to come to the front. 

Valentina reluctantly got up, an annoyed look on her face. 

“Thank you,” Yael smiled as she dropped her bag and sat on _her_ chair. Valentina rolled her eyes and continued onto the front. 

“Alright Miss Sepúlveda, you are indeed on the roster now. We need to get you a new partner, but since everyone is already paired up you need to join an already existing group.” Mr. Lee told Valentina. 

Bobby saw as Yael rolled her eyes. 

Students were still settling in their seats. 

“Can I work with Bobby?” Valentina asked and Yael tensed besides Bobby. 

Okay, there is some bad blood there. 

“Oh no! Bobby and Yael are working exceptionally on their own. Bobby is like actually working and focusing, I don’t want anything to disturb that peace!” Mr. Lee did not have to call Bobby out like that but he did. “Why don’t you join the football duo?” 

It was posed as a question but it was actually a command. Valentina nodded and made her way to Ibrahim and Henricks table, Henrick who immediately went to fetch her a chair. 

“Thank god, I didn’t want this to be a threesome.” Bobby heard Yael mumble as she pulled out her laptop. 

Bobby let out a small chuckle, “So is there some bad blood between you and Valentina?” 

“Not on my end but I don’t think she likes me very much,” Yael shrugged while turning on her laptop. 

“Didn’t she steal your boyfriend like last year?” Bobby questioned before he could stop himself. 

“Oh well that’s awkward,” Yael smiled sarcastically. “I didn’t even know I had a boyfriend last year.” 

“Ha ha” Bobby replied with as much sarcasm as she. 

“Lucas is just a friend. I was quite glad when him and Valentina started dating. It was like watching my older brother be all loved up and shit, I was happy for them.” 

Ouch! Bobby has been in the friendzone and that was difficult to get out of, imagine the struggle to get out of the _brother_ zone. 

Well fuck, if Lucas (who definitely had some feelings for her last year) couldn’t even date Yael then Bobby stands no chance. Lucas was the epitome of handsome and smart, plus he is kind of rich. 

“Then it must have been really sad for you to watch them break up three weeks later,” Bobby remarked teasingly, causing Yael to laugh. 

“You have no idea, I was probably more upset than he was.” There was a moment of silence before she spoke up again. “So are you and Valentina friends?” 

“Umm I know her,” Bobby shrugged. 

Yael raised her eyebrow and gave him a look of _well that’s obvious._ “You don’t say? Really?” 

Bobby shook his head with a smile. “We’ve had a few classes together here and there, I’d say we’re more like acquaintances.” 

“Oh that’s nice,” Yael said, but the look in her eyes led Bobby to think she didn’t fully believe him. 

There was another _long_ pause of awkward silence. 

“So should we um… get started on the paper?” Yael broke the silence. 

Bobby nodded and they got to working on the paper. It was only two pages, double spaced, so it wasn’t going to take very long to finish, less than a week according to their schedule. 

When class ended, Valentina approached Bobby again. 

“Hey Bobby, did you ask Noah for the notes?” She stood next to his desk. 

Normally by now Yael already said goodbye and is out the door, but today she sat there on her phone. 

Bobby looked around for Noah, him and Hannah were busy attacking Mr. Lee with questions about the project. 

“He seems a bit busy right now,” Bobby declared. He did not want to interrupt whatever argument Noah and Hannah were having against Mr. Lee, it seemed passionate. Bobby has never bombarded a teacher with as many questions as those two were right now, but that’s what happens when you’re an academic elite and a literary enthusiast, Bobby guesses. 

“Can you send me a picture of them later?” Valentina asked sweetly, setting one of her manicured hands on Bobby’s desk. 

“Yeah sure,” Bobby said absentmindedly when his gaze shifted slightly towards Yael and she rolled her eyes. 

“Perfect! Here is my phone number,” Valentina handed him a piece of paper. “Thank you so much Bobby! I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

Bobby just waved at her. 

“Me cago en la puta mierda,” Yael exclaimed, locking her phone and setting it in her pocket. 

Bobby digged in his brain for the two words he recognized. _Bitch and shit_. What kind of response is that? 

“Goodbye Bobby, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She grabbed her bag, waved and walked out the room. 

“What the fuck was that?” Noah approached him now. Bobby grabbed his bag and set Valentina’s phone number in his pocket. “She seemed annoyed.” 

“Dunno mate. It probably has something to do with Valentina.” Bobby shrugged as they walked out the classroom and onto the bus. 

Noah didn’t reply back until they sat on the bus. “Why was Valentina coming to you?” 

“She needs notes for environmental science but I can’t give her mine since they suck ass.” Bobby took his phone out of his pocket. “Which reminds me, can I see your notes? I promised Valentina I would send her a picture.” 

Noah opened his backpack and handed him his science notebook. Bobby quickly took pictures of both pages, he was in awe at Noah’s impeccable and organized handwriting. 

“Since when do you have Valentina’s phone number?” Noah took his notebook back and set it in his backpack. 

“She gave it to me so I could send her the notes,” Bobby pulled the phone number out of his pocket. He typed the phone number in, crumpled the paper and set it in his pocket, because Bobby does not litter. 

Bobby quickly selected and sent the pictures. 

“So who ruffled Yael’s feathers? I felt like she could rip me apart if I stood in her way when she was walking out.” Noah asked Bobby. 

“That’s so dramatic mate. She literally just walked out.” Bobby rolled his eyes. 

“That woman held fire in her eyes,” Noah exclaimed dramatically again, Bobby laughed. Noah punched his arm. “I know what I saw!” 

There was another moment of silence before Noah spoke up. “You think she is jealous of Valentina?” 

“Why would Yael be jealous of Valentina?” Bobby asked, confused. 

“Well Valentina did walk with _you_ to class. Valentina wanted to sit and work with _you_. She sat in Yael’s chair and if it wasn’t for Mr. Lee I don’t think she would have moved.” Noah shrugged, leaning back onto the seat to be able to dig into his pocket.

“That ain’t it, chief,” Bobby dismissed Noah’s theory and frankly not even giving it a second thought. 

Noah handed him an AirPod and they listened to his playlist on the way home. Listening to music served as a reminder that he should probably pick the song he is using for the project since they are working on their paragraphs tomorrow. 

He went home and played his _love_ playlist, a lot of songs which came from his mom and dad. As he was relaxed onto the chair his phone vibrated. 

_Thank you so much!_

_What would I do without you, Bobby? You’re a lifesaver!_

Bobby came close to replying _sorry who’s this?_ But then he saw the messages above and remembered Valentina. 

_np_

He typed and sent. He could be casual with Valentina since he didn’t have a crush on her. Although he should probably add her to his contact list, he will do that later. 

Relaxing onto the chair once again he waited for the next song to play, and once it did, it was perfect. _(Everything I do) I do it for you by Bryan Adams_ was the song he had been looking for. It was just what he had envisioned and he could see himself writing maybe more than half a page. He felt good about it. 

Noah showed up at Bobby’s house. Turns out him and Hannah had way too many ideas and he needed someone to tell him to calm the fuck down. Bobby secretly thinks he just came over because Bobby told him earlier that his dad was cooking and Noah loves Jamaican cuisine. 

“How are you and Yael doing? What are you and Yael doing? I haven't asked about that yet.” Noah said as they played FIFA in Bobby’s room after dinner. 

“We’re doing good,” Bobby replied, a little more concentrated in beating Noah. “We’re doing our project on a poem called Soulmates by Lang Leav.” 

“Sounds romantic, what are you guys doing for the video?” Noah wasn’t paying as much attention. 

“I’m not sure, I’m guessing we’re going to ask someone to play a couple and we will record them,” Bobby shrugged as he moved his player to try to take away the ball from Noah. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know the poem is about soulmates, I’m guessing we will ask someone to pose as our couple and we will record them.” Bobby finally took the ball from Noah’s player.

“You do know you have to be in the video right? So if anyone is playing ‘couple’ is you and lovely Yael.” 

_No, Bobby did not know._

He abruptly stopped moving his fingers over the controller. 

Him and Yael? Playing a couple? No. There is no way. Noah must have read the directions wrong, but when does Noah ever read anything wrong? Bobby refuses to believe until he reads it himself or talks to Mr. Lee about it. 

Noah took this opportunity to score, several times, as Bobby was still in his head. “I WON!” 

“You’re joking right?” Bobby desperately asked. 

“Hell nah fam, look at the score!” The score was clear, Noah had beat Bobby for once. 

Bobby shook his head, his voice went quiet. “I mean about us having to be in the video?” 

“Oh no! That’s in the instructions and Mr. Lee said it when he assigned us the project.” Noah told Bobby, who seemed a little pale. 

“I—” Bobby began, “don't want to believe you.” 

“I rather be the one that tells you,” Noah pulled out his phone and went into the online classroom. Handing it to Bobby, the guidelines for the video pulled up. 

**Video Guidelines**

  * **Must relate to your piece.**


  * Must be longer than two minutes, but not exceed 10. 


  * You have full creative liberty but keep it school appropriate. 
  * Both students must participate in the video. 



The dread settled in his stomach. He has to pretend to be a couple with Yael, as if he needed any more reminders of what he will never have. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you guys are staying safe and washing your hands! I wish you all the best! today was the last day of the semester because im happy it felt appropriate to update! :D


	5. Did Bobby Get Lost in the Bathroom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bobby is a sad cinnamon roll but he also has a plan.

Tuesday rolled around, every fiber in Bobby’s being was telling him to fake a headache today and tomorrow or for the next week so he wouldn’t have to face this. 

Yael would probably bring up the whole video thing until Thursday according to their schedule since they were still working on the paper. But Bobby still feels uneasy. How is he supposed to act like he is in love with her for a video without making it extremely obvious that he has the _biggest_ crush on her? It's hard to do that now and they are just writing a paper! 

So like most problems in life he decided to avoid them. He decided he wouldn’t talk to Yael today. After all they were working on their individual paragraphs, there was no need to speak to her. His reasoning behind this: _if I don’t talk to her, I can focus these two days on burying my feelings for the next week, like that by the time we play ‘couple’ they won’t be extremely obvious. After we are done everything will go back to normal._ A genius foolproof plan in his opinion. 

Noah walked beside him as they entered the school building. Usually they hang around by their lockers until it’s time to go to class, like several other people. 

The fool proof plan ran into its first obstacle when they saw Yael leaning against her locker, she was happily chatting with Chelsea. Part of Bobby’s plan was to not pass her in the hallways, but now he has to or Noah will know something up. 

As him and Noah were walking by Yael smiled and waved at them. Bobby felt his heart skip a beat. The genius foolproof plan was already failing, he can’t possibly hide his emotions if every time he sees her his heart decides it time to party. Noah waved back, Bobby was still thinking. Yael turned away and returned her focus to Chelsea. Noah turned to Bobby, raised one eyebrow but didn’t say anything. 

Classes seemed to be extra long today. Or maybe it was that Bobby was a bit paranoid every time he saw Yael. So far he had walked by her again, he could tell she was about to wave at him but he walked faster and never met her eyes. Then he saw her from afar and he walked in the opposite direction. In fact in order to really make his plan work he welcomed Valentina and her conversation during environmental science. If he could take his mind off Yael and focus on Valentina that would be great. 

When he walked out of environmental science Noah was waiting for him, and took his spot to Bobby’s _right_ , like the _rightful_ owner he is. Valentina walked on his left, without hesitation. 

Bobby’s spirits were lowered as he saw Yael standing near Mr. Lee’s classroom. But she wasn’t alone, a blonde bloke had his arm around her. He seemed to be giving her some sort of prep talk. Yael was trying to hold in her laugh. It was Gary Renell, athlete. 

They make a lovely couple, don’t they? Yeah, they do. 

“I think I need to go to the bathroom,” Bobby said when they were still far away from Mr. Lee’s classroom. 

“You think?” Noah raised his eyebrow. 

“I’ll be back later,” Bobby turned around and walked the opposite way, not sparing a second glance. 

He didn’t come back. Instead he went to Mr. Crawford and asked if he could stay in his office, he said yes as long as Bobby helped him by laminating a few papers in the back room. Bobby of course took that opportunity, anything to not face Yael. Who will probably be extra happy today because of her new boyfriend. 

_Fuck_ , Bobby thought as he started laminating. He can’t possibly play a ‘couple’ with her now. Because now everyday that he does he’ll come back to school the next day and see her being in a _real_ couple with someone else. And that _will_ crush his soul. Even more reminders of what he could have but only has because of a school project. 

_That’s depressing._ Bobby played his playlist (to not be so alone with his thoughts) and just kept laminating paper until the end of class. 

Mr. Crawford thanked him for coming over and helping him. Bobby just told him it was a double win. Mr. Crawford could stay on his phone instead of laminating paper and Bobby could get away from Yael, although that wasn’t mentioned to Mr. Crawford. 

Bobby walked to the bus and waited for Noah. Who would have come running but there were people walking in front of him. 

“Alright spill, where the fuck were you?” Noah said slightly out of breath, which led Bobby to believe he might have _actually_ ran. 

“I didn’t feel good so I asked Mr. Crawford if I could stay in his office,” Bobby shrugged, looking out the window. 

Noah could read him like no other, as his best friend. “Cool, now why didn’t you actually go to class?” 

Bobby knew he was fucked. He had to tell Noah the truth. 

“Yael asked about you.” 

“What?” Bobby’s neck did a full 180. 

“Yeah, she seemed a bit sad when you didn’t show up. I told her you had gone to the restroom but probably got lost on the way back. She just sat there in silence doing her work, and didn't speak to anyone. I even texted you but you ignored me!” Noah punched him in the arm for the last sentence. 

Bobby pulled out his phone, he indeed did have a few texts from Noah. But he also had four texts from Yael. He set his phone away, he wasn’t sure he could handle replying right now and leaving her on read is not an option. 

“I've been trying not to talk to Yael,” Bobby confessed to Noah. 

“What? Why?” Noah’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“It will help me hide my feelings, so that if we do end up playing ‘couple’ I don’t make myself look like a fool,” Bobby leaned his head against the window. It was awkward as his head kept bumping as the bus was moving, it didn’t give the dramatic effect he was after. 

“How’s that supposed to help?” 

“If I tell myself I don’t have feelings for her and remove her from my life I’ll believe it by the time we have to play ‘couple’” Bobby explained his _flawless_ reasoning. 

“So you’re planning on psyching yourself into thinking you don’t have feelings for Yael?” Noah asked from clarification. 

“Exactly!” Bobby knew Noah would get it. They sometimes share a brain. 

“Bobby,” Noah sighed in disappointment. Okay, maybe he didn’t get it. 

“If I believe it, it’s true!” 

“That’s dumb, but I’m going to let you do you,” Noah rolled his eyes but encouraged. “And when this all blows up in your face, I’ll be front and center to remind you how dumb of a plan it was.” 

_Well that hurt._

“You wouldn’t get it, it’s a genius fool proof plan.” Bobby dismissed it and they didn’t bring it up again. 

Upon arriving home Bobby armored himself with two capri suns and cookies, the snacks are for strength as he replies to Yael. 

_Hey Bobby, you coming to class?_

_Noah said you might have gotten lost on your way back from the bathroom let me know if I need to come find you lol_

_Bobby, are you okay?_

_If you feel don’t feel good don’t even worry about your part in our paper we can work on it another time_

Well that’s sweet of her, she was worried about him. Bobby was probably overthinking this but she said _we_ in her last text. _We can work on it another time,_ not _him_ because it’s his part but _we_ as a unit. Like both of them. 

_hey yael, thanks for the concern._

_i had a headache and decided to not go to class, sorry for not informing you earlier._

_don’t worry i’ll try to finish my paragraph at home today._

Send. 

The messages looked and felt weirdly formal. There were no capital letters but there was punctuation which Bobby doesn’t use a whole lot in texting. Now that he replied he can go back to not wanting to think about her. 

He set his phone aside and tried to write his paragraph which seemed to make him think about Yael more. Defeated, he closed the document and went to Annelise's room. 

Annelise was usually there to give Bobby advice, just like she was today. However she must have sensed that he didn’t want to talk about it. She offered for them to make a cake instead, because even if she was a horrible baker it made Bobby happy. Smiling he agreed and they made a cake together, well mostly Bobby but Annelise was there for moral support. 

Bobby was able to fall asleep that day, thankfully. The last thing he needed was to show up to school tomorrow not fully rested. 

The next day of school arrived and Bobby was still not feeling it. Yet he still showed up, despite almost faking a headache. Noah greeted him half asleep on the bus and Bobby napped on his shoulder. 

They walked through the hall again in order to get to their lockers. Yael, Chelsea, Lucas and Gary were all hanging out by the stairs. In a shocking turn of events Gary kissed Chelsea, Yael was next to them, looking more than delighted for her friends. A typical high school romance, a cheerleader and an athlete. But Bobby had to admit they looked pretty cute.

_They are not dating!_ His brain screamed at him. _Holy shit, they are not dating!_

Yael saw him looking their way and once again smiled and waved, she looked like she was going to come up to him. But that didn’t happen since Noah called his attention and didn’t give him a chance to even wave back. And he was actually going to this time. 

Bobby didn’t see her much for the rest of the day, well except for lunch, they sat a few tables away from each other. Noah however had been on his case all day, constantly looking over to see what he was doing. He really was expecting for Bobby to tell him the plan had gone wrong. 

Valentina and Bobby had to work together for an assignment in environmental science, which they barely completed since Bobby seemed to be in the mood to tell a few jokes and Valentina received them with no hesitation. But that only made her try to get closer to Bobby, he was pretty sure she had made one (1) attempt at flirting that had not landed and Bobby dismissed it with a joke. 

When they walked to Mr. Lee's classroom, Yael was talking to Chelsea nearby. Bobby could have sworn Yael smiled and waved at him again but he couldn’t be certain and Valentina called for his attention making him look away. 

“It's so hot today,” Bobby wanted to cringe. He was not a weather comments type of guy. They are awkward. “At least we don’t have cheer practice, imagine trying to practice in this heat.” 

These comments really weren’t making loads of sense. They were inside, where there was working AC. Why was she talking about the weather _outside_? 

“Don’t cheerleaders practice in the gym with AC?” Noah turned to Valentina, asking a genuine question. Valentina glared at him but stopped when Bobby laughed. 

Yael entered the classroom, greeting Mr. Lee before sitting down next to Bobby. 

“Hey,” she greeted him and took her bag off her shoulder. 

“Hey.” 

“Alright class, settle down. Please continue working on your projects.” Mr. Lee settled the class down as soon as everyone walked in. 

“Mr. Lee,” Yael raised her hand. Mr. Lee came up to them. “Bobby and I are ready to start recording some scenes for our project, can we get a pass to go out into the field?” 

What was this? They definitely weren’t ready to start recording. In fact everything had to be pushed back a day since Bobby couldn’t finish his paragraph yesterday. 

But he is no snitch. 

“You guys are ahead of your schedule, that’s fantastic Ms. Sandoval. Of course, I’ll write you a pass.” Mr. Lee went into his desk and began writing them a pass. 

“Can we.. umm.. talk outside?” Yael turned to him, she was fiddling with an emerald ring, not quite meeting his eyes. Bobby gave her a nod. 

Is this where she tells him she doesn’t want to work with him anymore? 

Mr. Lee came back with the pass and handed it to Bobby, “make sure you’re back before the bell rings.” 

“Of course,” Yael nodded. They stood up and walked outside, taking only their phones. 

Yael walked to Bobby’s left, keeping about a foot distance. 

“Where do you want to go?” Bobby asked as they exited the building and onto the courtyard. 

“Football field.” 

Bobby’s heart was about to burst out of his chest and onto his hand. He shoved his hands in his pocket because they were sweaty as they walked to the empty football field. Upon arriving Yael sat on the grass near the edge. Bobby sat next to her.

A quiet moment among them. 

“Bobby, is something wrong?” Yael asked him when they sat down on the empty football field. She looked into his eyes for a brief moment before her gaze dropped into her lap. She was still fiddling with the emerald ring on her right hand. “I feel like you've been ignoring me and I want to know why. Did I do something?” 

Was that guilt in her voice? Did Bobby accidentally make her feel bad by trying to ignore her? Oh no. He really hoped that wasn’t it. That would be the worst, _he_ would be the worst. 

“Does it have anything to do with my attitude towards Valentina on Monday? I know you said you were acquaintances but it feels heavier than that. And if that’s it, I’m so sorry. I never meant to get annoyed at her and then slightly take it out on you towards the end of class.” Yael finally met his gaze. 

How is Bobby supposed to react when her eyes are in the sunlight? He already knew her eyes were beautiful but this was one of the first times he had seen them in their full glory. They were soft brown in the center and they seemed to fade to some sort of green, they were magical really. 

“Your eyes are beautiful,” his mouth had a brain of his own. His face began heating up, the familiar shade of blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

Oh god, dammit Bobby! That’s totally off topic! How is she going to reply? God he really hoped he didn’t make her uncomfortable. His brain is already looking for ways to exit the situation. 

“Thank you,” she smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks as well— probably because Bobby caught her off guard, but also like Valentina said it is hot outside. “At least we got one win in the gene pool.” 

Oh she definitely had more than one win in the gene pool. But Bobby couldn’t _just_ say that. He couldn’t just so _openly_ compliment her. That one comment about her eyes already caused him enough stress. 

Getting back to the previous topic. Bobby had ignored her and she caught him in the act. And now he has to make up an excuse or be seen like a total ass in front of the girl he likes. 

“Sorry about the whole making you feel ignored,” Bobby started off. “I wasn’t ignoring you,” lie. “I've just had a few things on my mind. I've been stressing about this assignment from culinary, that I just can’t seem to get right.”

Anyone that knows Bobby knows that culinary is the class he _doesn’t_ struggle with, so why is that the first class his brain came up with? 

“What’s the assignment about?” She asked and fuck. 

Bobby thought back to his culinary class. They were learning about world cuisine right now, Latin America to be specific. They had been given an assignment to start researching several dishes from Latin countries. Bobby did in fact have no idea what he was going to do but he just got the assignment yesterday so that was normal, he hadn’t done his research yet. 

But that was too simple. You don’t really get stressed about researching stuff, especially food. 

Quick Bobby, think! 

“It’s about Latin American cuisine. We were asked to cook several dishes from there and I don’t really know what I would like to do yet. It’s been taking up my mind.” 

Did he need to actually cook the dishes? No. Not yet anyways. Was it a lame excuse? Yes. An excuse so lame that if someone said it to him he wouldn’t believe it? Yes. But anything to not be seen like an ass. 

“Oh,” Yael seemed to think about it for a moment. A nerve wrecking moment for Bobby, would she believe him? Bobby sighed in relief when Yael smiled brightly. “Well I’ll be more than happy to help you if you want, I am from Latin America after all. I’m not a chef but I reckon I could give you some authentic recipes. Or if you need a second taster or a sous chef, I offer those services too.” 

Was this Bobby’s plan backfiring? Was this his karma for ignoring her yesterday? 

“That’s so forward of me sorry,” Yael shook her head. “You probably already have Valentina’s help.” 

Oh right cause Valentina is from Chile. 

“I don’t actually,” Bobby rushed to get out. “I would love your help.” 

Yael smiled so sweetly, it practically melted Bobby’s heart. “I’d love to come over on Saturday, we can work on it then.” 

“Yeah, Saturday sounds perfect.” Bobby couldn’t help but to smile. 

Smile before his nerves take over. What has he done? 

Ladies and gentlemen the genius foolproof plan had backfired. Bobby ignored her for a day and a half and now somehow she was coming over this weekend to help him with a project he doesn’t need that much help with. Noah is going to be fucking delighted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii everyone! I hope you are all doing well and I hope you liked this chapter! 
> 
> feel free to comment or leave kudos! we are always open to suggestions for this fic, you can comment them or send them to my tumblr @justabobbystan 
> 
> thank you all so much for reading!


	6. We're Officially Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bobby and yael finally talk about the long awaited video!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS  
> -I just want to quickly put on here that their is mentions of femicides and murder in this chapter, there are no graphic descriptions or any of that sort but they are mentioned and discussed. if you do not wish to read it that is fine, just skip the part where bobby asks yael why she wants to study forensic chemistry. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

Noah absolutely lost it when Bobby told him what had happened. He was in full _I told you_ so mode. “Oh shit so she is coming over on Saturday?” He asked trying to not laugh and failing miserably. 

“Yes,” Bobby rolled his eyes. Noah may be his bro but damn does Bobby want to fight him sometimes. 

Noah laughed again. “I can’t decide which is funnier: the fact you thought this wouldn’t backfire or that you told her you needed help in culinary of all subjects!” 

“Fuck off,” Bobby groaned. 

“On a more serious note, can I come over?” Noah calmed down. “Been dying for some real authentic overseas food around here.” 

“So first you insult me and now you want to come to our cookout?” Bobby shook his head. 

“Me? Insult you? Bobby I would never! I love you!” Noah threw an arm around him at the possibility of not being invited. Call it damage control. 

“You’re going to need to ask the sous chef, I’m just vibin’,” Bobby relaxed into the seat, his stop was approaching soon. 

“But you are the head chef,” Noah rolled his eyes. “But it’s kind of cute actually, like… you’ll do whatever Yael’s tells you to do. It’s adorable really.” 

This was not a conversation Bobby was prepared to have, because it’s true. If Yael ever told Bobby to do something, he is on the jump, and will go above and beyond for her. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Noah.” The bus stopped and Bobby quickly rushed out the bus. 

When he got home there was no one there. Annelise was at a study group but would get home in an hour. His mom had the afternoon shift at the hospital and his dad was also working. Comfortably he went into his bathroom to freshen up. After he was showered and moisturized he began working on the paper. 

_(Everything I do) I do it for you_ was a great song. He managed to write his half a page. It was quite a revealing moment, anytime he wrote the word love or something about staying together (which was pretty much every line) he thought back to that red string of fate and Yael. How happily she had looked telling him the story, how guilty she seemed when she asked if she had done something wrong. She had set up camp in his brain and she won’t leave. _She is living there rent free_. Bobby chuckled at his joke. He reread the document about ten-ish times to make sure there were no mistakes (but also to make sure it seemed smart so he could actually tell Yael he finished it). Upon deciding that it was finished, he sent her a text. 

_hey yael_

_just finished the paragraph_

_feel free to look it over if you’d like_

After that it was time to make dinner for when Annelise arrived as well as his parents. The chicken was cooking and he was cutting up the vegetables for the fajita when Annelise arrived. 

“Chicken fajita! Looks great Bobs!” Annelise encouraged him as she dropped her bag in the counter top. 

“Thanks,” Bobby smiled. “Did you have a good day?” 

“Yes I did,” she smiled. “So any chance you could give me Yael’s phone number?” 

“What?” Bobby set the knife down. 

“You’re not treating her right,” Annelise stated, going to the fridge for a water bottle. 

“What does that even mean?” Bobby threw a bell pepper slice at his sister. 

“I’m just messing with you,” Annelise laughed. “I don’t want your lass, but I do need her help in chemistry.” 

“Liz, she is in secondary school!” Bobby reminded her with an eye roll. 

“She is majoring in Forensic Chemistry! She has to be good at it!” Annelise yelled back. Bobby hummed and began cutting vegetables again. “ I need her to teach me how to balance chemical equations, since I never learned apparently.” 

“Really?” Bobby was getting bold. He did not remember how to do that but if someone gives him a refresher he could probably remember. 

“Oh I’m sorry! Do you know how to do it Bobby?” Annelise rolled her eyes at him. Bobby stayed quiet. “Exactly! Just give me her phone number!” 

“You’re in luck, she is coming over on Saturday,” Bobby stood up with the cutting board in his hands. 

“Aye! You’re still working on that project?” Annelise stood next to him as he added the vegetables into the cooked chicken pot. 

“Yeah, although she is helping me for a culinary project,” Bobby stirred the vegetables in. 

“You don’t struggle in culinary,” Annelise stated as a matter of fact. 

“Well the project is about Latin American cuisine and she offered to help so I said yes,” Bobby headed towards the spice drawer. 

“Oh shit! We get Latin American dishes on Saturday! Hell Yeah!” Annelise seemed more than delighted. “Can I bring friends over?” 

“No.” Bobby shook his head as he picked up the spices. 

“Why not?” Annelise pouted as Bobby added different kinds of seasoning to the fajita. 

“Because it’s a test run, I don’t know how good the food will be.” Bobby shrugged. 

“That’s valid, I guess.” Annelise shrugged as well, “but…” 

“We’re not feeding your friends, Liz!” 

“But wouldn’t it be so cute for me to bring my friends over and say that my brother and his girlfriend cooked for us? Mom and dad will be delighted!” Annelise tried one last plea. 

“She isn’t my girlfriend, Liz” Bobby shook his head. 

“But she could be, if you’d just make a move!” Annelise was really trying to make this work. 

“What if I want her to make the first move? Maybe for once I will like to play hard to get.” Bobby attempted to joke. 

“That’s the thing! Yael isn’t hard to get. The version of Yael in your head is hard to get!” Annelise said and she might be onto something. “Like come on! She has had boyfriends before!” 

There was a short pause. Bobby knew that she had to have boyfriends, she just had to, who wouldn’t want her? Yet this was the first time he had gotten confirmation. As far as Bobby was aware they didn’t go to their school and she never shared pictures on social media. 

“I will tell you one thing, Yael always says that _she deserves it all_. And I agreed because she does. And I know you could give her everything Bobby, you just need to realize that yourself.” Annelise planted a kiss on the top of his head to really hammer in what she just told him. 

Bobby did not have the time to ponder on what she meant right now as Annelise began telling him a story about two of her friends in secondary school. They had dinner and then Bobby helped Annelise with the wash up because he is a good brother, but mostly because Annelise bribed him by buying him a milkshake. 

After a shower and getting ready for bed he saw Yael had texted him back. 

_It looks great Bobby!_

_that’s a really nice song btw I never heard it before :)_

_Tomorrow we can work on the conclusion and that other stuff_

_but I think we will have to go to the football field again you know, since I already lied_

Before Bobby could reply his mother knocked on her door. She walked in with a bright smile. 

“Hi mum. How was work?” He locked his phone and set it down, focusing his attention on his mum. 

“It was alright, darling. Thanks for making dinner. How was school?” She sat on the edge of his bed. 

“Alright, I mean it’s school.” He shrugged. His mom gave him a nod and another smile. She was hiding something or was waiting for Bobby to tell her something. 

“So…” his mom just couldn’t hold it in. “Is Yael coming over on Saturday?” His mom was way too happy about it. 

Can’t trust Annelise for shit. 

Bobby sighed, “yes she is.” 

“Aww darling! That’s so exciting!” His mom reached for his hand. “What are you going to be doing?” 

“Didn’t Liz already tell you?” 

“Well yes but I want to hear it from you.” 

“She is helping me with a project for culinary,” Bobby mumbled. 

“Oh honey! That’s great!” His mum squeezed his hand. “You know, she seems like a very lovely girl, Liz told me a little bit more about her…” 

Bobby did not like where this was going. 

“... you should really try to keep her around.” 

“Mum!” Bobby whined. 

“Sorry! Sorry! No pressure obviously but I would really like to start telling people my future daughter in law is going to be a CSI.” 

“Mum!” Bobby rolled his eyes. Future daughter in law. Yeah, sure, like that would ever happen. “I’m 17!” 

“I said no pressure!” His mum squeezed his hand again. “Goodnight darling, love you!” 

“Goodnight mum, love you too.” 

With that his mum kissed his forehead and headed out. Bobby went back to answer her texts. 

_sounds great!_

He sent. But he needed something else. 

_as long as the football field if empty_

He deleted it. It sounded like a proposition. They definitely weren’t on that level yet. He really didn’t know why he was having so much trouble answering so he just left it at that before he cracked his head open trying to come up with a reply. 

**Read 10:51 pm**

She didn’t reply. Wow Bobby, dry texter much? He decided to exit before he caused unnecessary stress. 

The next day came by too quickly. Almost too quickly. Bobby can’t remember anything he did. Except for Valentina in environmental science, who may or may not have made a sexual innuendo that Bobby quickly shut down with a joke. He was not here for that, especially in school. 

Despite her failed attempt at ‘flirting’ with Bobby she walked with him and Noah to Mr. Lee’s class. Upon arriving, Yael was standing by the doorway, looking around. Once she saw Bobby she smiled and waited for him. 

“Bobby!” Yael exclaimed once he was in earshot. 

“Yael!” He replied with enthusiasm. 

“We are here too!” Noah motioned towards him and Valentina, with exaggerated enthusiasm. 

“Yes you are!” Yael joined in on the enthusiasm. “And I’m sure your partners are excited to see you as well.” 

“Yay,” Valentina said dryly. 

“Come on Val! Have some fun!” Yael encouraged. 

“Mhm.. I’ll try.” Valentina rolled her eyes. 

Yael shrugged and turned to Bobby. “We have a substitute, I got the pass and I already checked you in, let’s go!” 

“Where are you guys going?” Valentina stopped them before they could go. 

“We’re working on our project,” Yael shrugged her shoulders and didn’t give much info. 

Bobby said goodbye to Valentina and Noah before walking with Yael to the football field. Once they arrived they found a nice spot that had some shade and they sat on the grass. Yael complimented him on his paragraph and he did the same because that’s called _mutual support_. 

After that they began working on their conclusion. 

The conclusion took about 20 minutes. It was saved and Yael made a copy of the paper, just in case it got deleted or something. 

“We should talk about what we are going to do for the video.” Even though Bobby knew it was coming, he wasn’t fully prepared. 

“Yeah we should.” Bobby swallowed dry. He really wasn’t ready. 

“Since we both have to be in the video then we're officially soulmates,” Bobby could have sworn she winked at him, but she wouldn’t. “I mean that’s if you’re okay with it, if not then we can find some other concept for the video.”

Was he okay with it? He didn’t have an answer, which more than likely means yes. He thought about it some more. What other concept could they do about a poem about soulmates? On an English romance project? The answer was not much. 

He can do this. It’s only a week. A week and then everything can go back to normal. A week of acting in love and then they won’t speak about it. Just a week and then things can go back to how they were. Yael can go back to hanging out with her popular friends and probably date Rahim. And Bobby can go back to admiring her from afar. They never have to speak again after this. It’s fine. He can do this. 

He took a deep breath and sealed his fate. “Yeah, that sounds great.” 

“We should incorporate some of our paper into the video,” she suggested. 

Bobby had an idea. “We add your _leyenda_ into the video.” 

“Go on,” Yael seemed intrigued. 

“We could have a child, a little girl, and your sister could tell that _leyenda_ as she is going to sleep. Make it a bit personal, you know?” Bobby proposed. Then he quickly realized that maybe that was too personal so he “Or maybe that is too much?” 

“Actually I think that’s perfect, we could start the video with that.” She reassured him with a smile. “And I have a four year old niece we can use.” 

The little girl from the Instagram video Chelsea posted. 

“I actually have a six year old as well, which would be more accurate to the age I was but she lives in Bristol so yeah that won’t happen.” Yael was really thinking this through, Bobby saw it on her face. There was a moment when she looked up at him with a smirk. “You know what this means right?” 

Oh no. 

Bobby was not sure he knew what this meant. 

“You’re going to have to sing for me!” Was she teasing or was she actually excited to have him sing? Or both? Bobby couldn’t tell. He blushed nonetheless and tried to hide it (and failed miserably) by lowering his head. “If you’re okay with it of course, if not we could slow dance as it plays in the background or something. Wouldn’t want anyone to get jealous of your record deal worthy vocals.” 

Oh god. That little smirk will be the end of him. It’s not even funny. He will be dead at the end of this project. 

“I’ll think about it,” he managed to say. 

“Can you please tell me more about the band you were in? Please?” 

Oh she remembers that he was in a band. 

“It was with a few mates of mine back in Glasgow, still play sometimes in the summer when I go back,” he was relaxing a bit now. Talking about his friends back in Glasgow always makes him happy. 

“What was the band called?” 

“Umm… Paisley Cuddle,” he mumbled. Was the name great? No, but it was what everyone agreed on so it stuck. 

“I love it!” She exclaimed. “What genre was it? Were you the lead singer?” 

“Punk rock, I guess and yes I was— am.” 

“Well fuck now I _really_ want you to sing for me,” she gave him a pout almost as if trying to guilt trip him into singing. 

Which he almost fell for. 

“If you’re lucky I’ll sing for you during the video,” Bobby smiled at her. 

“I’m holding you up to that.” She looked so beautiful as she grinned at him. 

Bobby wanted to keep this conversation going. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Go ahead.” 

“What made you want to study forensic chemistry?” 

Bobby, like many other people his age and older, did not know what he wanted to do with his life. His parents always tell him that it’s okay that he doesn’t know but that he should probably start thinking about it. And he does but what if he chooses the wrong thing? What do you do then? He has spoken to Noah about this countless times because Noah knew what he wanted to do. It just seems like everyone he talks to just knows what they want to do, like they have it all figured out and Bobby does not. 

“It’s kind of a dark reason, you sure you’d like to hear it?” Yael looked at him. She didn’t flat out say no, she wanted to know if he was in the headspace to hear what she might say. 

Bobby gave her a nod. 

“I choose forensic chemistry because I would actually like to be a crime scene investigator. And wanting to be a crime scene investigator goes back to the fact that I come from a country where approximately ten women are killed everyday and the government doesn't do anything about it.” Yael took a deep breath. “So many women go missing and their loved ones either find them in black bags in the trash or they never hear from them again. And the police, the law, doesn't do anything about it because it happens so often, in fact they mess with autopsy results to make crimes not seem as violent. I’m tired of it honestly. I’m tired of all these murders walking free in the streets. I’m tired of just waiting for it to one day happen to someone I know because it probably will because it happens so often. I’m tired of hearing the same fucking story for all these women and never finding fucking resolution.” 

Bobby took and processed every word she said. He felt so horrible, angry and lucky at the same time. He felt horrible because he can only imagine the desperation of those people who go missing or the frustration from relatives who are losing mothers, sisters, wives, daughters. He felt angry because he knows that what Yael said is true, that sometimes the law does not give a shit and all these killers are walking around freely. But he also felt so lucky that this wasn’t his reality. The women in his life are safe and the likelihood of something like that happening to them is low. 

“I know that the likelihood of me working in Mexico and working on murder cases is almost nothing, but even here in the U.K, if I can just help give people actual answers about what happened to their loved ones by working as a CSI, everything would be worth it.” 

“I’ve never wanted someone to succeed in their career as much as I want you to succeed,” Bobby told her truthfully. He could see in her eyes that this was what she was meant to do. “It’s so important and you’re doing it for the best reasons I could think of. I-- I truly wish you all the best.” 

Yael gave him a grateful soft smile, ‘I-- thank you.” Bobby couldn’t help but to notice she seemed a bit surprised. “Usually when I tell people they just tell me that it’s not my problem and they ask me why I care if I live in the U.K now.”

“That’s bullshit!” Bobby was baffled, absolutely confused. “If you ask me this should be a world wide concern!” 

“Thank you!” Yael nodded, Bobby got the sense this was probably one of the first times someone agreed with her. “It’s nice to talk about it with someone who understands.” 

“If you ever need to talk to someone I’m right here. I may not contribute much since I’m not very informed on this topic, but as a feminist I want to be informed so like hit me up.” Bobby offered, he was very serious. 

Yael was happy. “You know what? I think I will.” 

This talk gave Bobby a new perspective of Yael. He already knew she was a feminist. He can’t really explain it but knowing that she cares so deeply on issues like these, that she is trying to just make the world something better. It just makes him respect her even more, he already respected her but there was just something there. Something that drew him to her even more. 

Yael gave him another smile, Bobby then noticed he had been staring at her. He blushed and looked away. 

The bell rang and today they had actually brought their backpacks so they could start heading for the bus and parking lot. 

“So should I buy anything for our meet up tomorrow?” Bobby asked as they walked together. 

“I’m not sure actually, I’ll text you a list of what we are going to use when I get home,” she shrugged. 

“Sounds perfect, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow Yael,” Bobby said as they arrived at the buses.

“See you tomorrow Bobby,” she gave him a little wave and headed to the direction of her car. 

Bobby watched as she walked away, his gaze did drop to her ass. Before he could stare any longer Noah came up to him. 

“If the cookout is still on I don’t give a fuck I’m going."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone is staying safe during this times!
> 
> feel free to drop your opinions of the cast for season 3! 
> 
> im kind of looking for a beta reader so if youre interested please contact me, leave a comment for you can talk to me on tumblr @justabobbystan 
> 
> thank you all so much! I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Wait! El Salvador and Ecuador are not the same country?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yael comes over to bobbys house... again, they cook, bond and stuff

Saturday morning came and Bobby just had no time to bicker it. He overslept and was running late. Late for what? Prepping his kitchen! He wasn’t doing a deep clean but he just needed to make sure that it was decent enough. 

His parents were already off to work and Liz was sleeping in as usual. 

As he made himself a cup of tea he recalled when Yael called him last night. Yes, like by phone. 

_Because Bobby is a responsible teenager he came home and researched dishes from Latin America. He had been writing down the ones that seemed the most interesting and most iconic. As he was reading an article his phone started ringing._

_If it was Noah trying to come tomorrow Bobby is going to fight him. He picked up, not looking at the caller._

_“Hi Bobby!”_

_Bobby froze. Then quickly tried to snap out of it as he was now on the phone with Yael._

_“Hey, what’s up?”_

_“So I realized that we never even talked about what type of food you’ll like to make. If you don’t have any ideas I could give you some…”_

_“Actually, I do.” He was really thankful he actually researched. “I don’t want to mess up on the pronunciation so I’ll send you a picture where I've written it down.”_

_He set her on speaker, took a picture of his notes and sent it to her._

_“There, I sent it”_

_After it was sent he remembered his handwriting. That’s when he realized he should have typed it and sent it as a message but there was nothing he could do about it now. Except try to not be too embarrassed when she asked what it says._

_“Oh this is perfect! I actually know how to make a good amount of these!” Oh shit she understood his handwriting. “How many would you like to make?”_

_“Well I only have to make one for school but how do I know which one if I never tried them?” He reasoned._

_“We could make like three and you could choose which one you like best.” Yael offered._

_“So, which ones do you recommend?” Bobby asked. “I’m assuming you tried most of these since you’re a woman of the world.”_

_Yael giggled. Bobby’s eyes went wide. He made her giggle!_

_“Mhm… that’s a bit difficult since I love a lot of these foods but some of the ones you have written do take like four hours to make.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “But I’d say the chilaquiles, the ceviche and the pupusas would be good.”_

_Bobby felt like that was a good range. “Yeah, we can make those.”_

_“Perfect! I’ll send you a list of ingredients and you let me know what you have!”_

_“Sounds good!”_

_“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow Bobby!”_

_“Umm what time are you coming over?” Bobby asked since they had not clarified._

_“Does 1pm sounds good to you?” She asked._

_“Does that work for you?” Bobby facepalmed, “I know you babysit and stuff so it has to work for you. I’m free all day really.”_

_“My brother in law doesn’t work tomorrow so he can watch his kids,” she reassured. “I’ll come over at 1.”_

_“I’ll see you tomorrow, Yael.”_

_“See you tomorrow Bobby, ba bye.” Was that the most adorable goodbye Bobby had ever heard? Yes._

He surprisingly had most of the ingredients to make what they needed. Yael did say she would provide the masa harina, which was what he was missing. And now he is here. It is 12:50pm and he is sitting in his living room. 

Annelise wandered downstairs, she clearly just woke up. “Morning.” 

Was it the afternoon, yes, but Annelise had no sense of time on the weekends. It baffles him sometimes how Annelise can wake up around 1 or 2pm every weekend. By the time Annelise starts her day he has already been awake for like four, maybe five hours. 

“Morning.” Bobby went along with it. 

“What time is Yael coming over?” Annelise was making herself a cup of coffee. 

“At 1.” 

“I need to go get ready!” Annelise dropped what she was doing and rushed upstairs. “I need to look good for my sister in law!” 

Bobby rolled his eyes. His entire family had agreed to tease him this way and he was not here for it. 

He had no idea what was going to happen today. Cooking for sure, but what else? Awkward interaction? _Maybe_. Some alone time since Liz wants help with chemistry? _Maybe_. Teasing from Liz? He hopes not. 

A knock on the door and a text to his phone informed him that Yael had arrived. He opened the door and Yael stood there, carrying some wood thing and a bag of the masa harina. 

“Hi Bobby! How’s your morning been?” She asked with a smile as she stepped inside. 

Bobby grabbed the stuff she was carrying from her hands because he is a gentleman before anything. “Hey Yael, it’s been good yours?” 

“Thank you,” she said when he helped her with the things. “I woke up early today so I’ll say it’s been productive so far.” 

“How long have you been awake for?” 

“Forty minutes,” she smiled. “I usually wake up around 1 on the weekends.” 

“No wonder you and Liz get on so well.” Bobby commented as they walked inside. 

How do they do it though? That was Bobby’s number one question. How does one sleep for so long? Do they not get hungry? 

“We bonded over that a few years ago.” Yael laughed. “Is anyone here?” 

“Liz is upstairs, Mum and Dad are at work.” Bobby answered. 

Yael nodded, “Where do they work at?” 

“My Mum is a nurse and my Dad is a mechanic.” He replied, it wasn’t weird to talk about his family. 

“Oh that's nice!” Yael commented. She reached to pull her hair into a ponytail, which caused her fitted crop top to raise ever so slightly where it met her high waisted jeans, giving him a view of some of her midriff. 

Her skin looked so soft. What he wouldn't give to set his hands on her waist. Bobby dammit, she has been here five minutes. He set his focus on something else. 

“What’s that thing you brought?” He asked looking at the wood thing he brought. 

“A tortilla press,” she told him. “I was originally going to go buy the tortillas but then my sister said that if we are making chilaquiles that we have to make the tortillas from scratch, so here we are.” 

All Bobby heard was _I talk about you to my family._

“So what should we start making first?” Bobby asked. 

“Hello darlings!” Annelise arrived into the kitchen with a smile. She went to hug Yael and Yael seemed so happy to hug her back. 

“Yael! You look so good! It’s so great to have you back!” Annelise complimented Yael. Bobby nodded because she did in fact look good. 

“Aww thank you Liz! It’s good to be back!” Bobby saw Yael squeeze his sister. 

Of course Liz didn’t bring up that she needed Yael's help. She will casually bring it up later during lunch. 

“Yael would you like a cup of coffee or tea?” Annelise asked as she resumed her cup of coffee from earlier. 

“A coffee would be nice, thank you.” Always so polite, Bobby thought. 

“A woman after my own heart!” Annelise happily made her the coffee. “So what are you guys making first?” 

Yael turned to Bobby, he shrugged. 

“Probably the chilaquiles since that’s more of a breakfast, lunch type of food.” Yael answered as she was more knowledgeable. 

“Call me when my plate is ready, please.” Annelise told them with a smile. 

“Of course we will!” Yael spoke happily. Bobby gave Annelise a smile. 

Annelise handed Yael a mug. “I’ll be back for lunch, have fun!” She then disappeared into her room with a coffee in her hand and a plate of cookies in the other. 

“So, should we start?” Bobby asked as she took a sip of the coffee. 

“We should 'cause making tortillas is a process,” she sighed. Oh no what did he get into? “Luckily we are not making them from actual scratch!” 

Didn’t she just say they were making them from scratch? But not actual scratch? 

“What do we need?” Bobby asked. She told him to get a somewhat large bowl and water. 

They both washed their hands and began working. 

“You’re going to knead the masa right?” Yael asked him. Kneading was a thing he could do so he nodded. “Perfect.” 

She poured half of the masa harina, which was just white powder that looked like flour. She explained to him that it was indeed corn flour. She eyeballed water and told him to begin combining it with his hands. Bobby did as he was told. 

“What did you mean by we are not making them from actual scratch?” He just had to ask. 

“This is really a simplified version.” She smiled at him. “When I was younger my mom would set what’s called a nixtamal. Which is just corn soaked and cooked with some stuff. Then she would wake up at 5 am and go to what's called a molino, where she would run said nixtamal through a machine that first made it into a powder and then a lady would add water and it would turn into masa. Which is this ‘dough’ that you're making right now.” 

There was something about learning about other cultures that Bobby found fascinating. That was something he never heard of and a textbook couldn’t teach him that. 

“That’s fascinating,” he told her as he continued to combine/knead the dough together. “It sounds like hard work.” 

“It was. She would usually get one full bucket, come home and make tortillas for us. Then we had tortillas for a whole week and once those were done she’ll do it all over again.” Yael poured a bit more water into the mix. 

“How much water do you pour in?” Bobby asked. 

“Until everything is combined and the masa feels smooth.” She answered with a laugh, “I don’t really have an answer, it’s more of a gut feeling.” 

Now that he could get behind. He continued working until he felt like it was alright, Yael picked up a bit and gave it her sign of approval. They then set up the griddle where the tortillas would cook. 

Yael told him that he could work the tortilla press and set them on the griddle the first time. Then she proceeded to tell him that she will flip them when they are ready since she doesn’t want him to burn himself. She showed him how to work the tortilla press and how to properly pick up the tortilla and set it on the griddle. 

He had to admit it was kind of fun. You just get a little ball of masa, set it in the center and then drop the foldable part of the tortilla press on it, then you press it down some more and you get a perfect circle. It was like a waffle machine, it was great. 

Listen, Bobby has seen the memes. His tik tok at one point because Latino tik tok as he called it. He had seen people talking about how Hispanic moms can just flip tortillas without burning themselves, and how people say that once you can officially flip tortillas you’re basically ready to get married and you are superior. But seeing it in person was kind of impressive. Yael flipped the tortilla effortlessly and Bobby did wonder if she wasn’t burning herself. Cause lord knows Bobby would have already done it. 

“How are you not burning yourself?” He had to ask again. 

“I’m just a bad bitch.” 

Bobby raised an eyebrow, “Bad bitches don’t get burned? Are they not flammable?” 

Yael let out a loud and happy laugh. It was like music to his ears. “Oh no they are but they just suck it.” 

“So you have burned yourself?” 

“Ehh sometimes I do, sometimes I don’t. It just depends on the day I’m having.” She shrugged. 

“Have you burned yourself today?” 

“No,” she looked into his eyes and a shy smile appeared on her face. “I must be having a really good day.” 

The crimson color found its way into Bobby’s cheeks. Was she flirting? Was that considered flirting? He was bad at this kind of stuff. 

They continued working until they had a pretty decent stack of tortillas. 

“Now we cut the tortillas into wedges of 6 or 8,” Yael picked up a small stack of around 5 tortillas. “If you want your chilaquiles to be evenly cut then feel free to use a knife, I just do it by hand. But also I'm lazy.” 

Bobby picked up his own stack and ripped them, throwing them into the pan. Yael did the same and added some more for Liz. Bobby reluctantly added more for Noah, since he will probably show up. 

“Now we fry these,” Yael instructed. Bobby grabbed the oil and poured a significant amount into them, Yael turned on the stove. “I’ll keep an eye on these as you work on the sauce.” 

He wandered around his kitchen gathering all the ingredients that Yael was telling him he would need. 

“I feel like Gordon Ramsay, just telling you what to do.” She laughed from the stove as Bobby had all the ingredients near the blender. 

“You’re definitely the head chef.” Bobby smiled at her. 

“That seems like a lot of power,” she replied. “I’m usually the sous chef in my own home. I’m not quite trusted in the kitchen.” 

“And you’re just telling me this?” Bobby turned to her with a teasing smile. “I don’t think you’re that bad.” 

“One time I turned on the wrong stove top and I accidentally left a bag near it and it caught on fire.” She shared with him. “I put it out but my mom wasn’t happy.” 

“That doesn’t sound too bad, an honest mistake. Happens to the best of us.” He tried to reassure her. His mom always told him to encourage people. 

“I burnt sugar one time as well, my mom yelled at me for ruining her kettle. It wasn’t my fault though, I just wanted some coffee. I didn’t know you were supposed to add the sugar after the water had boiled and not as you’re setting it on the stove.” 

Bobby had to let out a small chuckle. That to him was like common sense but it wasn’t. “On second thought…” 

“This one isn’t really a kitchen disaster it’s just me being a terror. But when I was like three I microwaved a tv remote. It filled our kitchen with smoke, the remote melted and ruined our microwave.” Bobby was finding it adorable she was sharing stories of her childhood. It was like they were friends. 

He had to laugh though because honestly it is pretty funny. “How did your parents not notice?” 

“I’m not sure actually because our microwave was pretty high so I had to drag a chair to be able to reach it. My brain at three years old though was powerful.” She added with a laugh. 

There was silence for a moment and Bobby finally blended the sauce together. 

“You should try it, make sure it’s not too spicy, if it is, add a tomato.” Yael suggested to him. He dipped his pinky, it was just the right amount of spicy. 

“It’s good.” Bobby gave her a thumbs up. 

“Wonderful, now pour it on the tortillas.” She smiled and he did. The tortillas were coated with the red liquid. “Now we just let that hang out and we can talk about what you’d like to top it with.” 

“What are my options?” 

“I go classic with just sour cream and some cheese. My brother likes to add fried eggs. One of my sisters likes chicken on hers. It depends, really.” She told him. 

Chicken was not an option since he really didn’t want to have to cook chicken. He really wanted the experience so they set out on making eggs. When they were done, they plated everything. 

Yael’s were simple, just the red tortilla pieces with cheese and sour cream. Bobby and Annelise were just that but they had two eggs on top. 

Annelise was delighted when she was called downstairs for lunch. She wrapped an arm around Yael. “It looks amazing darling! Thank you so much for keeping me fed!” 

“Your brother helped, you know?” Yael laughed and set her hand on Liz's waist. 

“He already knows I’m thankful,” Liz dismissed. “You on the other hand should come around more often. And Mum always says if you want to keep someone around you should compliment them. So please keep coming and bring your amazing cuisine with you.” 

“Oh Liz!” 

“Plus Bobby always needs a sous chef, I’m sure he’ll _love_ to have you around.” Annelise's tone of voice was unapologetically suggestive. 

Bobby was really thankful he wasn’t facing them. He will talk to Liz later. The teasing is coming and he isn’t okay with it. A knock on the door pulled him away from the girls. 

Noah, of course, was on the other side. “I come for the food and the food only.” 

Bobby shook his head, rolled his eyes and stepped aside. He knew this was coming so he had already made Noah some eggs for his chilaquiles. 

“Yael, Liz hello!” Noah greeted them when he walked into the kitchen. 

Yael was laughing but her cheeks were pink, Liz had a smug look on her face and was shooting Yael a wink. Suddenly leaving Yael with Liz was a bad idea. 

“Oh hi Noah,” Yael acknowledged him happily. 

“Welcome,” Annelise said. “We were waiting for you Noah. It’s not Saturday if you don’t have at least one meal with us.” 

“I’ll be here for dinner too don’t worry Liz.” Noah gave her a thumbs up. “Now where is this food?”

Bobby handed him his plate. 

“It looks delicious, I can’t wait!” Noah grabbed a fork and sat down on the table. 

Suspiciously Noah sat next to Annelise, leaving Yael to sit next to Bobby. He could swear Annelise and Noah high fived under the table. 

They began eating calmly and quietly before Liz dramatically dropped her fork. “When is homecoming?” 

Bobby and Noah turned to Yael because she is the one that would know. 

“In three weeks,” Yael answered. 

“You girls started practicing yet?” Annelise asked before taking another bite of the food. Yael gave her a nod. “You guys are going to kill it, I already know!” 

“Thanks Liz!” 

Bobby took a sip of his water. 

“So how flexible are you?” Annelise asked Yael. Bobby almost choked but managed to not die. He send his sister a look of _what the fuck?_

“Depends on who I’m trying to impress.” The tone was too suggestive for it to not mean what they were all thinking. Bobby’s jaw dropped a bit. Noah’s eyes widened and he looked around the table in surprise. 

“GET IT!” Annelise laughed. Yael winked at Annelise, confirming the meaning of her statement. 

Bobby fought his inner self and tried not to picture it. He isn’t going to picture it. He isn’t and that’s final. Okay maybe he pictured it but quickly drank some water and stopped. You don’t think that way about friends, or do you? 

Noah had started wheezing at Bobby’s reaction, which only he seemed to understand what was happening. 

Annelise gave him a weird look and then carried the conversation like normal, as if she hadn’t set up that sexual innuendo. Bobby just remained quiet as Annelise casually mentioned she was struggling in chemistry. Yael offered her help (even if she did say she didn’t know if it would help at all), Annelise of course declined and Yael insisted. Typical Annelise. 

When they were all finished with lunch Annelise and Noah showered both of them in compliments and they both said they would be back for dinner. Annelise headed back upstairs and Noah went back home. 

Yael proposed that they clean up after each dish so now they were washing the dishes. Yael was scrubbing, Bobby was rinsing as Bobby’s music in the background. 

When everything was clean, Yael and Bobby sat down for a break, but also she was going to tell him the next steps. 

“So we’ve done a dish from Mexico,” Bobby stated, Yael nodded. “And the next dishes are from the same place.” 

Yael shook her head. “Pupusas are from El Salvador, ceviche is—” 

Bobby is no world traveler as he was sure she was wrong in the pronunciation of that country. 

“Why are you saying weirdly?” Bobby looked at her funny. He was sure country names didn’t change with languages. 

“Saying what weirdly?” She looked confused. 

“Ecuador,” he clarified, to what he thought was the origin of pupusas. “You said something else…” 

“El Salvador you mean?” Yael raised her eyebrows. 

“What?” 

“Bobby they are not the same place…” she broke this news to him. 

“Wait! El Salvador and Ecuador are not the same country?” Bobby was genuinely asking, he was genuinely confused. 

Yael didn’t even bother trying not to laugh at his dumbass question. “Bobby, darling, do you also need help in Geography?” 

_Darling._

“Pupusas are from El Salvador, which is in Central America. Ceviche is from Ecuador which is in South America.” 

“And that’s why you’re an academic elite.” The embarrassment was real. 

“If it makes you feel better when I was young I didn’t even know U.K existed, until I moved here and by then I was like nine.” 

That did make him feel better. 

“How did you not know the U.K was a thing?” Bobby asked, she shrugged. “Did you never watch Titanic or something?” 

She laughed and blushed. “I did, but it flew over my head as a child. But also there was a lagoon a few kilometers from my house and that’s where I thought the titanic sank.” 

Bobby burst out laughing, "A lagoon? Really?” 

“It was the largest body of water I knew okay?” She pouted before she laughed as well. 

“So the Atlantic Ocean was just like a joke to you?” Bobby teased, she covered her blushing cheeks as she laughed. She looks adorable when she is embarrassed. 

“Joke's on you, I also wasn’t aware of the Atlantic Ocean.” 

For a few moments the only sound in the air was their laughter. When the laughter died down they just smiled at each other. She always smiled so softly at him. Like the kind of smile that reassures or the kind of smile that you give before you take someone’s hand. 

“So…” Bobby just had to break this silence. “What should we make next? Ceviche from Ecuador or Pupusas from El Salvador?” 

“The ceviche is easier so let’s start with that.” 

Bobby set out to get the ingredients as Yael read off the list of what they needed from her phone. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” he said as he set the ingredients in front of her on the kitchen island. “How do you know how to make these dishes? The Pupusas and the ceviche?” 

“I happen to share a home with a man from Ecuador,” she told him. So her father is from Ecuador. “He is also known as my brother in law.” Scratch that, not her father. “When we first met him this was the first dish he made for us. 90% of the time he cooks this is what he makes. I asked him to teach me so I could teach you.” 

That made Bobby feel some type of way. She went out of her way to ask for someone to teach her so she could teach him. Why was that so sweet? 

“And the Pupusas are a long story. I’ll shorten it. My cousin’s baby daddy is from El Salvador, he taught my aunt how to make them. My mom tried them and then demanded that my aunt taught her, so she did. Then my mom taught my sister, who I usually help with cooking so I picked it up from there.” 

Bobby was picking up on a few things. “You live with your sister?” 

“Yeah, I've been there for a year or two now.” She began slicing the limes in halves. 

Something told Bobby that he shouldn’t question why any further. 

“You have a big family?” He asked as he grabbed himself his own cutting board and began slicing onions very thinly, like Yael told him to. 

“Somewhat I guess. I have four siblings. They are all married and two of them have kids.” She spoke softly as she finished slicing the limes. 

“That’s fun, kids are fun to be around, sometimes.” Bobby replied, trying not to get tear-y eyed from the onion. 

“It’s all fun and games until you pick them up and you realize that they don’t have a diaper on but by then it’s too late, they've already pissed all over you.” She sounded lowkey disappointed as she picked up the cilantro. 

“Why does this sound like you have a lot of experience with that scenario?” Bobby asked teasingly. 

“Because I do. You’d think I would learn after the second or third time but it still happened this morning.” She laughed from besides him. 

“So that’s where the smell is coming from?” 

Fuck you, Bobby. He couldn’t believe he just said that. He wanted to facepalm himself into concrete. Maybe stand in the middle of a highway. His crush comes over and out of the goodness of her heart helps him cook and he tells her she smells. He is not Casanova and he won’t ever be, that’s the conclusion for today. 

Before he could spit out his apologies Yael laughed. Like she really laughed. It wasn’t a fake laugh. She seemed to genuinely not be offended. 

“Thanks Bobby! It’s Baby Piss n.6 by my niece.” 

If there is one thing Bobby can appreciate is when people know how to take a joke, even better if they can add to them. And that joke made Bobby laugh. It was so nice to be able to just joke around with someone. 

Annelise walked into the kitchen and found them laughing together. She decided to leave it alone and go back upstairs but she did take a sneaky picture of them. For their wedding obviously. 

When the moment was done it was back to work, Bobby sliced tomatoes, Yael sliced some bell peppers. Once everything was sliced they threw everything in a bowl and squeezed as much lime juice out of the limes as possible, even adding a half an orange for flavor, as well as tomato juice and the rest of the ingredients. Then they let it vibe out on the side until they had finished the other dish. 

The other dish happened to be a little more complex then there was actual cooking of meat involved. They didn’t start with that though as they had to make the curtido so it could chill. 

One of the things that surprise Bobby about Yael was actually how fast she could actually use a knife. She had managed to slice cabbage and onion in the time he grated a few carrots. He wondered for a second if she was in the culinary elective or if she was just skilled. Upon combining everything needed for the curtido they let it chill in the fridge. 

Yael then gave Bobby the task of cooking the pork while she got the rest of the ingredients ready. He did and turned the stove off when it was ready. 

There were a lot of things Bobby wasn’t expecting when Yael came over. A heart attack was one of those things. She gave him a heart attack, well almost. She was cubing the onion, but she wasn’t according to Bobby.

“What are you doing?” Bobby asked her, horrified. She was holding the onion in her hand, she was quickly digging the sharp blade into the onion, her fingers were so close to the blade. 

“I’m cubing the onion,” Yael spoke as if it was obvious, continuing her motions. 

“You’re gonna cut off your finger!” Bobby stopped her. The way she was doing it was way too dangerous. 

“No I’m not,” Yael reassured. “I do this all the time.” 

“Well you shouldn’t,” Bobby grabbed her hand so she would stop. Once she did he took the knife from her. 

“What are you doing?” She asked as he also took the onion. 

“Teaching you the proper way to cube an onion,” Bobby mimicked her earlier tone of obviousness. 

“I’ll have you know my knife skills are enviable.” she smiled. 

“Those knife skills could give a chef a heart attack.” Bobby told her. 

“You’re saying they would die for these knife skills?” 

Bobby chuckled, “Not exactly. Can I actually teach you?” 

“Sure, why not?” 

And so he did. He told her everything from how to cube it, to how to hold the knife, to where to put her fingers so they stayed away from the blade. She paid attention and executed it perfectly when it was her turn. He felt so proud. It made him feel good about himself, especially when she looked up at him happily and told him she had done it correctly. It was a moment he’ll remember for sure. 

They threw all the ingredients needed into the food processor until a thick paste made from pork shoulder and a few vegetables formed. 

As they made more of the masa from the earlier tortillas they briefly discussed the project. 

“Oh I was going to tell you,” she said as she poured water into the bowl. “My sister agreed to be part of our video. She also agreed to let us use her children.” 

“Children?” Bobby began kneading the dough. “I thought we only needed one?” 

“That’s what I said. But then she told me that if we were going to be soulmates we should probably ‘spend’ some years together. You know, make it a progression of love. She was all like you guys can borrow my children if you want to have some of your own. But I think she just wants us to babysit her kids.” She chuckled. 

A progression of love. Bobby honestly felt kind of dumb at the fact that they hadn’t thought of that before. If the poem is about soulmates they should be soulmates through the years. 

There was an internal debate inside him whether or not he should say that. He said it. “I think she brought up a good point, if we are going to be soulmates we should spend a life together.” 

Yael poured some more water but she was smiling to herself. “I agree. We’ll just do all those things that couples do, and we can use my nephews if we’d like to have kids.” 

From an outside perspective this conversation probably seemed quite weird. It was honestly weird and Bobby was keeping down his thoughts about a future with her. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

“Now that we got out the way. I just want to let you know that if I don’t get serenaded on our wedding day I will be filing for divorce.” She told him, she seemed dead serious. 

“You really want to hear me sing huh?” Bobby was honestly flattered. He will sing for her eventually. His only worry now is that he is overselling himself, what if he actually sucks? 

“We’re going to be married soon, I want to be your number one fan!” She actually winked at him this time and Bobby saw it with his own two eyes. 

As they continued cooking they brainstormed ideas for what they could include in the video. 

Noah ended up showing up at the house earlier than Bobby expected him to. All three of them just hung out and Yael even made Noah help Bobby. Which he whined about but helped. Together they made a team and soon they were pumping out Pupusas faster than Yael could set them on the griddle. It wasn’t that hard, honestly you just grab some of your masa, then you wrap it around a little ball of the pork paste and then you turn it into a disk with your hands. Yael was in charge of the griddle as earlier. 

“If you want food you’re going to have to work for it,” Bobby told Noah when they had finished. “Get washing…” 

“I already worked for it!” Noah shook his head. “I made those exquisite Pupusas!” 

“Shut up, no you didn’t! You got here when we were almost done!” Bobby argued back. 

“Just get washing, both of you.” Annelise had wandered into the kitchen for a snack. Bobby and Noah turned to her. “I’m older, you have to do what I say.” 

“I’m older than Bobby! Bobby get washing please!” Noah crosses his arms. 

Bobby glared at him, it was only a few months. Bobby knew he was older then Yael so she looked at her. 

She raised her arms to stop him. “Don't look at me! I’m a guest!” 

“So am I!” Noah said. 

“I've been cooking all day!” Bobby said. 

“So have I!” Yael argued. 

“You know what? Annelise hasn’t done shit! I think she should wash the dishes!” Noah was a close family friend so he could make jokes like that. 

“I second that!” Bobby agreed. 

“I third that!” Yael laughed. “It’s the revolution!” 

“Eww gross!” Annelise picked up her cookies and ran away to her room. 

So much for this argument since they ended up washing the dishes. Noah tried to back out but Yael made him stay. 

“Now that the kitchen is clean we can enjoy the fruits of our labor.” Yael laughed as they now sat down to have dinner. 

“Ugh finally,” Noah murmured and grabbed his plate. Serving himself some ceviche and two Pupusas. 

Bobby and Yael did the same and they enjoyed the food together. Yael sat next to Bobby again and he was getting used to the feeling. As they ate they talked about what Noah and Hannah were doing for their project. They had chosen a section of a romance book to base their project on. Noah said it was a few chapters. Yael told him that she can’t wait to see what him and Hannah come up with. 

Annelise tried to come back for food when they were having dinner. They denied until Yael said that if she wanted food she would have to buy them a milkshake. Annelise agreed after some negotiation. As it had happened earlier Noah and Annelise complimented them lots although Noah did give himself a pat on the back because he helped. 

Liz headed out for the milkshakes when dinner was over. 

“I’m cashing in my rain check, I’m ready to beat you at super smash bros.” Yael told Bobby when he was thinking she was going to leave. 

“I smell your defeat Bobby!” Noah laughed. “I’ll go get it!” 

He ran upstairs to get Bobby’s switch. 

“I want to give you something before I forget.” Yael told him as she walked up to her purse. 

She wanted to give him something? He was surprised and confused. Yael came back and handed something to him. 

It was a red string. No, not a red string. A bracelet made from a red string, with a small gold bead in the center. As she handed it to him he noticed she was wearing the exact same one on her right hand. 

“You know? For symbolism…” 

Bobby’s heart was going at a thousand beats per minute. He was sure if Yael listened closely she would be able to hear it. 

“Of course.” He answered, he was kind of at loss for words. What does one say in this situation? And why does it feel special? “I’ll put it on right now so I don’t lose it.” 

He struggled to put it on because that’s just what he needed. Yael gave him a smile before she tied the bracelet for him. She looked so concentrated, her fingers moving to tie it. 

“Is it tight?” 

“What?” He wasn’t sure if she had been speaking the entire time and he just hadn’t listened. 

“The bracelet.” She answered with a smile. 

“No, it’s perfect.” He said and her hands pulled away from his left wrist. “Thank you.” 

Noah came back a second later and found Bobby blushing and Yael smiling. His brain was already thinking of ways to get them together. 

They set the switch on the table and Bobby and Yael sat down, Noah stood behind them. 

Bobby had absolutely no idea how this was going to go. She could be really bad, does he let her win if that is the case. But what if she is really good? He is going to admit defeat because he doesn’t do none of that ‘I let you win’ bullshit if someone actually beats him. 

Bobby chose his to-go player character Lucario. Yael chose Lucina. Good choice, Bobby thought in his head. 

They agreed to play three rounds and Noah even placed a five pound bet that Yael would win. He wasn’t sure if she would but he was tired of Bobby being undefeated, maybe with some cash on the line she would give her all. 

The first round lasted for quite a while, as both Bobby and Yael desperately tried to beat each other. Until finally Lucario managed to push Lucina off and she wasn’t able to get back onto the platform. 

“I was rooting for you! We were all rooting for you!” Noah just had to quote Tyra Banks. 

“Relax, I’m just testing the waters.” Yael laughed and they continued playing. 

Bobby was doubtful at this point. 

It turns out she really was testing the waters as she managed to beat him in the second round in under three minutes. 

“I guess I need to step up my game,” Bobby adjusted his grip on the controller. 

“It’s all or nothing McKenzie!” Yael laughed as she pressed start. 

It was a battle. They kept on attacking each other right after they received an attack. Bobby had to admit that it was very enjoyable playing with her. She would let out a soft grunt every time Bobby attacked her and a soft happy sigh every time she attacked him. Her being in such close proximity to him was in some way calming. It was strange but he never wanted it to go away. 

“Consider yourself defeated, McKenzie,” Yael laughed evilly before her character pushed Bobby off the platform knowing he wouldn’t be able to get back up because she had sent an attack at the same time. 

“Ayeeee!” Noah cheered in the background. “This is my champion right here!” 

Yael looked at Bobby with a smile on his face. Bobby raised his hands up in defeat. “I can accept my defeat, Sandoval… but I would also like a rematch.” 

“You’re on!” She exclaimed. “But I can’t today, it’s getting kinda late and I should probably start heading home.” 

Bobby nodded and Annelise walked into the kitchen. She was semi drenched and carrying four cups. 

“It’s raining,” Annelise handed their cups to Noah and Bobby. “If I get sick it’s because of you both.” 

“Unfair.” Noah exclaimed but took the cup anyway. 

“Yael is queen, sorry I don’t make the rules.” Annelise handed her cup to Yael. 

“Thanks babe.” Yael smiled as she took the cup. 

“I must go, but it was lovely seeing you again babe.” Annelise gave Yael a hug. “Please come back again.” 

“I would love to!” It was cute seeing his sister and Yael together. Annelise hasn't always gotten along with many girls so seeing her with Yael made Bobby happy. “Text me.” 

“Will do, bye love.” 

With that Annelise retired back into her room. 

“I should start heading home,” Yael told the boys again. 

“You alright to drive in the rain?” Bobby was concerned. 

“Yeah it’s fine, I don’t live that far.” She gave him a smile but there was something in her tone of voice he couldn’t recognize but it made him feel happy. “I’m going to go to the bathroom and then I’m going to head out before it starts raining harder,” Yael told Bobby. He gave her a nod and she went into the bathroom. 

Without a warning Liz quickly made her way downstairs with one of Bobby’s hoodies in her hands. 

“Don’t question me, give her your hoodie.” Annelise quickly threw it to him. 

“Why?” Bobby shook his head in confusion but took the black hoodie nonetheless. It wasn’t one of his favorites but he liked it a decent amount. 

“It’s raining you asshole and she doesn’t have a jacket, just give it to her.” Liz rolled her eyes and hit the back of his head. “And walk her to her car!” 

With that Liz went back upstairs. Bobby looked at Noah, who shrugged. 

Yael reappeared a few moments later. She headed straight for her purse. 

“Thank you so much for feeding me once again but I should probably get going.” She smiled at Bobby. 

“Thank you for coming to help me. You didn’t have to but I really appreciate that you did.” Bobby surprised himself with the sincerity in his voice. 

“Anytime! I had loads of fun and I’d gladly be your sous chef again.” 

Bobby looked down at the hoodie in his hands. Noah gave him a thumbs up when he gave him a side eye. 

“I brought you a hoodie,” Bobby extended the hoodie for her to grab. “It’s cold and raining and I don’t want you to get sick.” 

“That’s so sweet of you,” Yael grabbed the hoodie from his hands. Her fingertips brushed against his and he wasn’t sure it was not on purpose. “I’ll give it back to you on Monday.” 

“Keep it as long as you want.” Bobby’s heart was beating and he was sure he fucked up with that sentence. 

Yael slid the hoodie over her head. Suspicion confirmed, she looked great in it. He decided he liked her wearing his things, maybe he doesn’t need hoodies. 

“Thank you again, I better get going.” 

“I’ll walk you to your car.” 

“Oh no Bobby! It’s raining, I can’t let you do that.” 

“It’s like a minute walk.” 

“Exactly!” 

“Just— lets just go.” Bobby looked into her eyes, letting her know he was serious. She nodded and picked up her purse and the tortilla press, which Bobby ended up taking from her hands. 

Yael said goodbye to Noah before they went outside, walking in the semi heavy rain together. She unlocked her car from the distance and when the rain poured harder they did that quick rain run. Bobby opened her car door like a gentleman and when she got in he shut the door, opening the other door and setting the tortilla press there. She had opened up her window. 

“Let me know when you get home please.” Bobby asked, kind of rushed because it was pouring. 

“Of course, thank you again, I’ll see you Monday.” She gave him a soft wave, Bobby waved back. She closed her window and he backed away from the car before she drove away. Then he sprinted back to his house. 

“I’m fucking drenched,” he murmured upon coming into the living room. 

“Should have put on a hoodie.” Noah said, indifferent. 

“The price you pay when you’re a gentleman.” Annelise shrugged. Bobby hadn’t even seen her. 

“I’m going to go take a shower,” he declared. “I’m guessing you’re staying until the rain is over.” 

Noah gave him a thumbs up and a nod. Typical Noah. 

When his shower was over he had four text messages awaiting in his phone. One from Yael and the others from Noah. 

_Liz kicked me out so I went home lol_

_I’ll be back tomorrow tho_

_Don’t be shy though tell me what we are having for breakfast 👀_

Bobby replied _😐_

Then he moved on to Yael’s text message. 

_made it home safely ☺️_

Bobby decided to thank her again for coming. 

_I’m glad :)_

_Thank you again for coming, it means a lot and now I have expanded my culinary horizons_

Yael replied back immediately. 

_I like hanging out with you it’s no problem at all_

Did he read that correctly? Did he read that correctly? Yes, he did. Oh my god, she likes hanging out with him! 

_I like hanging out with you too_

He was smiling so big. 

She replied back again. 

Y _ou know that I also enjoy…_

_Beating you at video games, I’ll see you next week for our rematch sir_

_-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to Kat, Chrisha and Hannah who have been helping me! Special thanks to Kat who made sure this chapter was as polished as possible. ily you ladies! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading! hope you are all staying safe!


	8. AND ACTION! AND CUT! AND SCENE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaels first pov! the beginning of their project and yael realizes a few things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! I hope this chapter is to your liking! this is the first time we are seeing yaels point of view as it was requested by @infinityblakes ! we will see her pov around every three or four chapter!  
> hope you enjoy!

**YAEL**

Coming into school on Monday was both calm and exciting. Yael felt like her and Bobby had been doing really well, spending time with him was always a fun time. She was really excited to start filming later for the video.

“Morning Yael.” Gary greeted her at their usual spot by the stairs. 

“Morning my darlings!” Yael greeted Gary, Chelsea and Lucas. Chelsea let go of Gary’s hand in order to hug Yael. 

“Babes how was your weekend?” Chelsea kept an arm around Yael. 

“Where were you this weekend? You backed out of seeing the movie with us on Saturday.” Lucas raised an eyebrow at her. 

If she was being completely honest she forgot about the movie. Well she remembered as she had dinner with Bobby and Noah, she could have made it but beating Bobby at Super Smash Bros came first. 

“It was good babes. Sorry about that, I went over to Bobby’s house.” She told them with a smile. 

“You guys are recording for Mr. Lee?” Gary asked, Yael knew what he was thinking. She usually never goes to people's houses for projects, she always just finds a way to get them done in school. There was just something about Bobby that made her want to be around him. Plus, Yael liked his sister. 

“Yeah but he needed help with something else, a project for culinary…” 

“You’re not in culinary though,” Chelsea looked at Yael confused. 

“I sort of just offered my help, the project was on Latin American cuisine. He didn’t ask me, I just wanted to help him.” Yael shrugged, she really didn’t want this to be a big deal. It was just a project. 

Gary and Lucas eyed her up suspiciously. 

“And he didn’t ask Valentina?” Chelsea raised an eyebrow. “They spend a lot of time together during environmental science and she is from Chile.” 

“Like I said, I just offered my help.” Yael shrugged again. 

Lucas and Gary were not buying it. When they first met her it took months— maybe years for her to come to their houses. No way she and Bobby had been speaking for a week and she already went to his house twice. 

“Speaking of Valentina and Bobby…” 

Yael did one quick look around, her eyes landed on the trio that was standing near Bobby’s locker. Valentina was leaning against the locker, one of her hands was tucking hair behind her ear. Yael wanted to laugh because she looked like the Debby Ryan meme. Noah was looking rather uninterested in the convo as it only seemed to include Valentina and Bobby. Bobby had his hands in the pockets of his jeans, smiling as Valentina spoke. He looked adorable, Yael wondered if his dimple was showing. 

“How do you feel about it?” Yael didn't snap out of her Bobby trance when Chelsea spoke. 

It didn’t feel great to see them together but then again who was she to say who he can hang out with, they were partners in a school project. But still the feeling was odd and she didn’t understand why. 

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Yael replied absentmindedly, still looking at the trio. 

“I was asking Lucas, you know since he dated Valentina.” Chelsea said and Yael actually snapped out of it. 

Her eyes widened, _nope,_ she didn’t want this to happen. 

Gary’s eyes were fixated on her before they switched to Bobby momentarily. Yael could practically see him trying to connect the dots. 

“Wait…” Shit, now Lucas was picking up on it too. 

“Do you…” Gary added, his gaze still moving between Yael and Bobby. 

The blush began creeping into Yael’s face. “I— umh,” 

She wasn’t ready to admit it just yet. 

_Ding!_

“Oh would you look at that? It’s time for class! I’ll see you darlings later.” With that and a small wave Yael left before they could see she was blushing, which would be the ultimate tell. 

She completely forgot that she and Lucas share a first period and that they always walk together. 

“Holy shit, wait up!” 

-

No one mentioned anything during lunch. Thankfully Ibrahim, Henrick and Blake (a fellow cheerleader) all decided to sit with them today. That meant that Yael wouldn’t be asked questions. But she knew she wasn’t off the hook when Gary gave her a look as she sat down. 

Yael sneaked a few glances over at Bobby. They only sat a table or two away from each other. She couldn’t help but smile as his table laughed and he let out a soft chuckle. She would love to sit next to him during lunch, but she wasn’t sure they were at that level yet. 

When her gaze returned to her own table she realized Gary had been watching her. He subtly raised his eyebrows, Yael shrugged. 

_Please don’t look in that direction._

He looked in that direction. Where Bobby was front and center. 

“Yael, coach said he wanted to talk to us about the homecoming pep rally coming soon. We should go see him now.” Gary stood up and waited for her. 

Yael reluctantly got up. She knew Gary, and she knew this was a lame excuse to pull her away and talk. But maybe this was what she needed; to talk to someone. 

“We’ll be back later.” Gary waves at everyone before him and Yael walk in the direction of the empty soccer field. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes until there was no one in earshot. 

“Alright, spill…” 

“Spill what?” Was she going to try to play dumb? Yes. 

“You and Bobby…” 

“To be honest, I’m not sure.” Except she was but she wasn’t ready to say it yet. “I like hanging out with him a lot, which is why I offered my help.” 

_Please accept it._

“Is that why you were feeling down the other day? 'Cause you saw him with Valentina?” Gary hadn’t asked any further questions, he would in due time when she was ready. 

Yael had honestly forgotten about that. The day after Valentina sat in her chair Yael had been in a semi grumpy mood and told Gary someone in that class had annoyed her. “I guess.” 

“Thankfully you had my advice…” Gary laughed, Yael did too upon remembering the advice. Advice she didn’t get to put in play because Bobby had been stressing about his culinary project and avoided her. “Let’s practice again. Repeat after me…” 

“Aye sir!” 

“They are going to hate me regardless which is why I do what I do.” 

How did that apply to the situation? Yael saw it a little bit, not much. Was it still some good advice? Hell yeah it was. 

“They are going to hate me regardless which is why I do what I do.” Yael repeated, holding in her laugh as she did that day when he first told her. They were walking to Mr. Lee’s class and he was giving her a pep talk, the same day Bobby was lost in the bathroom. 

“You’re almost ready for battle my little grasshopper.” Gary always called her a little grasshopper. 

“I still don’t know what battle I’m getting ready for.” Yael smiled. 

“I can’t spoil that for you, but it’s coming towards the end.” Gary smirked and wrapped an arm around her. 

“The end of what?” 

“Just the end.” Gary shrugged and the bell rang. “Come on, I’ll walk you to Criminology.” 

-

“Sandoval, McKenzie and anyone who needs to leave to go record scenes. I need you to sit down first, I have some announcements.” Mr. Lee said as they approached him to ask him for a pass. Yael and Bobby shared a quick look before they went to their chairs. 

Mr. Lee continued once everyone was sitting. “It’s been brought to my attention that many of you are helping each other recording scenes and a few of you are making cameos in other people's videos. And that because of this you all may need more time, so I’m extending the due date. This project will be due Thursday next week, instead of this Friday.” 

Another week of this project meant more time to become Bobby’s friend. That was just fantastic. 

“If anyone has any questions, right now is the time, if not then come for your passes.” Mr. Lee waited to see if anyone had questions, no one did, before he handed out the hall passes. 

“Football field?” Yael raised her eyebrow with a smile as she turned to Bobby. He returned the smile. The football field was becoming their little hang out spot. 

“Football field.”

It was a quiet and peaceful walk. Yael still kept her distance because even though she felt like they were in friendship territory she didn’t know if it was ‘walking right by your side with our arms touching’ friendship. 

“So how should we meet in the video?” Yael asked Bobby as they sat down under the shade of a building near the football field. 

There were still things that they needed to work out. The thing about their project is that while they had thought about the scenes they wanted to include, dialogue and the finer details were left for later. 

“We should probably meet at school.” Bobby shrugged. “It seems like the most likely.” 

Yael gave him a small smile. “Should we reenact how we first met?” 

“You remember how we first met?” He asked in disbelief before he turned a little red, “I—”

She chuckled. “It wasn’t that long ago you know?” 

He looked at her. “I guess it wasn’t, you were the first person I talked to when I moved here.” 

“Wait really?!” Hearing him say that brought a strange feeling of validation and satisfaction. 

Bobby gave her a small nod before tearing his gaze away to look at the ground. “Yeah. You were the first to introduce yourself to me and be nice.” 

_I’m soft._ A giddy feeling settled in her stomach. 

“Why were you so nice anyway?” He further questioned. 

The giddy feeling came to a stop. Why did he ask that? Did he ever think she wouldn’t be nice to him? 

“You didn't just ask me that!” Yael asked, confused. “Why wouldn’t I be nice to you?” 

“I don’t know, you could have just moved away from my locker and moved on.” He shrugged, something about this wasn’t right. 

“That would have been a dick move.” Yael shook her head. “And you were new, there was no way I would have been an asshole, _especially to you_.” 

That sounded flirtatious didn’t it? Fuck, right now was not the time. Damn it Yael! 

Bobby didn’t seem to reply much to her sometimes flirty comments but she did still notice the adorable blush that appeared on his cheeks. 

“So our project…” Bobby brushed off the topic, much to Yael’s disappointment. 

“You know what would be fun, if we did one of those like high school fanfiction things where it’s someone’s first day and the other one has to give them a tour of the school.” Yael suggested it as a joke and even laughed at the end. 

Bobby raised an eyebrow and smiled at her, it showed his dimple. “You want to?” 

Yael thought about it for a second. They had decided that they were also going to try to take a bit of a comedic route to this, although it was mostly going to come from the narrations in the video. 

“Let's do it.” Yael agreed. “We can probably get Mr. Crawford’s help.” 

Mr. Crawford was the office man for the wing where most of their classes were held. He was kinda lazy and let almost everything slide. 

She stood up and offered Bobby her hand to help him get up. He was wearing the bracelet, seeing what it would look like if they held hands gave her a tingly feeling in her stomach. 

“So…” Bobby turned to her with a smirk as they walked. “Fanfiction huh?” 

She was stunned for a second, she hadn’t even thought about what she had said, “I—” Her cheeks blushed and she laughed. “No comment.” 

Bobby laughed as well and Yael felt proud they were getting to this point. She liked listening to him laugh, and she liked knowing he felt comfortable enough to tease her, even if she might get embarrassed.

-

It turned out Mr. Crawford had a meeting and Bobby and Yael barely managed to catch him before he locked his office. After some convincing he let them use his office for the video, with the condition that the door could only be opened from the inside. So if both Bobby and Yael were out and the door closed on them then they couldn’t go back in. 

“Well now we need a teacher.” Yael said as they sat there. “This can’t be one of those teacher student fanfictions 'cause ew.” 

Bobby seemed shocked when she said that and it left Yael wondering if she had overshared but he laughed so it was fine. 

“Know anyone who could be available?” He asked her. 

“Gary is the most likely,” Yael nodded. “Chelsea is in art, Lucas is in medical terminology and will fight me if I dare even text him. Should I call Gary? You okay with that?” 

He gave her a nod so Yael flipped the pages in the staff directory until she found the number for the mechanics course. She picked up the office phone, it rang for a few times before the teacher picked it up. “Hi, this is one of the office aids for Mr. Crawford over in the G wing. Can you please send Gary Rennell? Mr. Crawford needs to speak with him.” 

The teacher said he would be right over, Yael said thank you and hung up. 

“If I’m going to pull him out of class I’m going to do it legally!” Yael exclaimed once she saw Bobby looking at her with a funny expression. 

“Does that work though? Are they going to let him come?” He wondered. 

“Hell yeah it does! Mr. Crawford told me that as long as I say it’s a call from him, teachers shouldn’t give me problems.” Yael shrugged. 

“You have Mr. Crawford?” 

“Yup, second class of the day after chem.” Yael informed him. “You have him too?” 

“Yeah he is my first class,” Bobby smiled. “Noah is in the class too.” 

“That’s so fun! I’m jealous! I’m the only student aid during our second period so I just usually hang out by myself in the back room.” 

There was no chance for Bobby to reply as a knock on the door shifted their attention. Yael stood up and opened the door. 

“Mate!” Gary spoke excitedly when he saw her. 

“Gaz!” Yael replied back with as much energy. 

Gary looked around the room, Bobby was sitting on the chair. 

“Bobby! My man!” Gary walked up to Bobby and they greeted each other as if they were tight. Which Yael knew they were not. Maybe it was a boy thing, Yael shrugged it off.

“Where is Crawford?” Gary stepped away to be able to look at both of them. Yael saw his brain connecting the dots again, like it had tried to do this morning. “You guys are here… alone… by yourselves...”

Yael rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. The last thing she wanted was to make Bobby uncomfortable with Gary’s assumptions. “Settle down boy. I called you here. We need your help for our project.”

Bobby and Yael collectively explained what they were doing and Gary agreed to help, he even took the liberty to wink at them a few times. After a brief discussion about whether or not they should use their real names they decided that they should. Except for Gary who kept on whining about being called Mr. Rennell, since he was playing a teacher. 

“Alright then, what do you want to be called?” Yael finally gave in and let him have this one. 

“Mr. Grey.” Gary answered with no hesitation. Bobby burst out laughing beside Yael. “I can see it now. _Yael, Mr. Grey will see you now.”_

“I’m tired and I hate it here.” Yael gave a fake pout. 

“Come on love, just try it. If you don’t like it then I can switch my name.” Gary encouraged her. 

“Can’t do love. That’s not allowed, my soulmate is standing right there.” Yael said. Did she mean to say it? Maybe. Was she implying that she was Bobby’s? Maybe. 

Yael looked at Bobby, who was trying to not look into her eyes it seemed but there was a faint expression of happiness on his face. 

“What’s the name of the bloke that plays the boy from _Call Me By Your Name_?” Gary asked. 

“Which one?” 

“Timothée Chalamet.” Bobby answered with no hesitation. 

“That’s it!” Gary snapped his fingers when Bobby answered. “My name is Mr. Chalamet.” 

“Better than Mr. Grey so I’ll take it.” Yael shrugged. 

“Me too.” Bobby agreed. 

They discussed again how this was all going to go down. First Bobby would record Yael walking into Mr. Chalamet's office, they would briefly talk. Second Bobby would set the camera positioned in a place before he comes into frame and that’s when they will ‘officially meet.’ 

Yael set her phone on one of Mr. Crawford’s shelves so they could have multiple angles. Bobby grabbed his phone so he could record. Gary positioned himself in the chair and pretended to be a teacher. Yael went outside the office to take her position. She heard the three knocks which let her know she could come in. 

Did they have dialogue planned? Briefly. Was this on purpose? No, but yes. They reckoned that things would be better improvised and if they were awkward it'd be fine, it’s how their characters would be feeling anyway. 

“You wanted to see me Mr. Chalamet?” Yael walked into the office, Bobby was recording and watching her approach trying to hold back a laugh at the sentence. Yael was trying to do the same thing but she failed, she laughed at that sentence. “Ew no, that also sounds too fifty shades of grey.”

“AND CUT!” Gary dropped a few papers into the desk. “We will take it from the top! Please think of another line 'cause ma’am I’m uncomfortable.” 

“And to think you wanted to be called Mr. Grey.” Yael mumbled before she went outside again. 

The three knocks were heard and she walked in again. 

“Morning Mr. Chalamet.” she walked in with a smile. 

Gary set the papers he was pretending to read down and took off his glasses. Upon further inspection you could clearly see the paper was blank and Yael had no idea where he had gotten those glasses. 

“Morning Miss Sandoval, please sit down.” Gary said, Yael took off her backpack and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. “As you may know, we have a new student today, I would appreciate it if you’d show him around. You know, show him where his classes are, give him a general tour.” 

“I would love to, I guess.” Yael really tried to put herself in the mind of this hypothetical Yael that was about to meet her soulmate. 

“Here is his schedule, show him where his classes are.” Gary handed her a piece of paper with a few random words written on it. 

From the corner of her eye Yael saw Bobby position the camera so it could record all three of them as they sat at the desk. Bobby scurried off to the corner so he could come into frame soon. 

“There he is now!” Gary said once Bobby got closer. He stood up and so did Yael. 

Bobby seemed to be quite the actor. When he walked in it gave Yael deja vu of when they actually met. He was playing nervous, his hands in his jeans and not looking directly at anything, just keeping his gaze down. 

He looks insanely adorable. Yael couldn’t help but to smile, a replica of the smile she gave him when they met two or three years ago. 

He was now standing closer to her and Yael felt a sense of calm and peace when he was around. 

“Yael meet Bobby. Bobby meet Yael. ” Gary introduced them. 

For the first time since they started recording Bobby lifted his gaze to look at her. His amber eyes meet her hazel ones. He gave her a shy smile. 

“I—” Yael started but was a bit lost. This felt quite real. “Welcome to our school, I’m Yael.” 

Yael swears those are the same words she told him all those years ago, right down to forgetting what she was saying at first because he was staring into her eyes. There was something about the way he was looking at her, as if he actually was her soulmate, that made her blush for no reason. 

“Thank you, I’m Bobby.” Those had also been his exact words in the second sentence he ever said to her. The first being ‘excuse me you’re leaning on my locker.’ 

It felt appropriate to shake his hand or maybe that was just an excuse to hold his hand again, but she extended her hand. Bobby gave her another shy smile before he gave it a firm shake. Yael didn’t let go of his hand, she kept eye contact with him and he did the same. She was for sure that right then she embodied the smiley emoji with three hearts around it. His hand felt so good on hers, she was sure she let out a soft sigh upon letting go. 

“Thank you so much for doing this Yael.” Oh right, they were recording. Yael shook off her thoughts. “I’ve handed you his schedule, show him around and stuff. Now go on, have a good first day Bobby.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Chalamet.” Bobby nodded at Gary, who motioned for them to leave. 

Yael picked up her backpack and turned to Bobby. “I guess I should take you to class.” 

“That might be wise.” Bobby smiled. Yael returned it and they walked out. Gary was following after them with the camera. He took note that they were now standing less than a foot apart. 

Yael looked down into their hands that were relatively close together. They both had on their bracelets and seeing them next to each other just made her happy. 

They walked into the hallways aimlessly. Yael pointed at random doors and said almost nothing as she was sure they would end up muting it and adding narration. Still the feeling of being right next to Bobby, having him smile at her was quickly turning into a favorite feeling. 

When they got to the last door on the second floor they continued. 

“This is your class for right now,” Yael pointed to the door. “Your next class is downstairs room 116.” 

“Thank you, although I’m not confident I’ll remember where they were.” He gave a small chuckle. 

“I could come.” Yael said immediately. Bobby looked at her surprised, like seriously surprised. “I— uhm I could come back after class is over and take you to the next one if you want.” 

“I’d love you to.” He flashed her the dimple again. “I’ll see you around, Yael.” 

“Of course, bye Bobby.” Yael waved and began walking into the opposite direction while Bobby pretended to go into class. 

“AND SCENE!” Yael and Bobby met with Gary in the middle of the hall. “It was fun, even if you walked way too fast and I had to catch up but that’s okay.”

“Short leg gang.” Yael made the boys laugh with that comment. 

The bell was about to ring so Gary decided to head back into Mechanics for his backpack. Yael and Bobby walked to check Mr. Crawford’s office for her phone and to lock the door. When that was done they began heading into Mr. Lee’s class, Yael thought it was weird since Bobby could have used the opportunity to get a good seat on the bus by going early. But she didn’t question his company. 

As the bell rang Bobby and Yael were near Mr. Lee's class. People were starting to leave. 

“Are you ready to go Bobby?” Valentina approached Yael and Bobby with her car keys in her hand. 

Yael turned to Bobby with an eyebrow raised. “She is taking you home?” 

She did not like the sound of that. 

“I’m going over to her house,” Bobby shrugged. “We couldn’t finish our project for environmental science so yeah.” 

Yael could only imagine why they didn’t finish. She didn’t like that either. 

“Great.” Yael smiled at Bobby and turned to Valentina. “I guess you’re not coming to cheer practice.” 

“It’s Monday.” Valentina reminded Yael. They only practiced Tuesday and Wednesday. 

“A few of the girls can’t come on Wednesday because they have to go to that play for theater, we all agreed we would switch Wednesday practice to Monday.” Yael knew there was no way that Valentina would want to miss. She hid her smug smile. 

“I forgot.” Valentina rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t you worry though.” Yael put on an overly done smile. “Academics come first remember. To quote Mr. Lee, _‘Your extra curricular activities should not come before your academics, Miss Sepúlveda_.’” 

Yael felt a bit bad for feeling good about seeing the smile fade off Valentina's face. She schooled her features so they would hide that fucking grin that would let Valentina know she was glad they weren’t spending time together. Bobby seemed oblivious to Yael’s tone of voice (which had severe undertones of I’m acting like I care but I really don't care that he won’t come to your house). 

Bobby is just too good for this world. And his dumbass and oblivious self really is adorable. 

Yael is only human and she couldn’t help but to smile a bit when Valentina turned to Bobby. 

“Sorry Bobby, I can't miss cheer practice.” 

“No worries, I understand.” Bobby gave her a reassuring smile. Like Yael said: too good for this world. “We can do it over text or something.” 

So Valentina did give him her phone number last time. At least she didn’t see his iconic lock screen. 

“We can FaceTime.” Valentina offered in a flirty tone that almost made Yael gasp. 

Bobby, sweet innocent Bobby, didn’t pick up on it. _Bless him,_ Yael though. 

“We can figure that out later,” Bobby said. “Don’t want to hold you up any longer.” 

“You can hold me up all the time you want.” Valentina smiled flirtatiously and played with her hair. 

Yael shook her head. She didn’t like this either. She was close to just telling Valentina they had to go. 

Bobby awkwardly smiled. “I can’t do that. Yael is right there.” _Hell yeah, I am._ “She is your Captain after all. I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble.” 

Yael could almost feel the words that were about to leave Valentina’s mouth. And that really would be super awkward for Bobby. It would be a complete fuck up on Valentina’s part. On second thought maybe Yael shouldn’t do anything. 

But Bobby is too good to hear those words, not to mention they may be cringe as hell depending on how he received them. 

“Thank you, Bobby.” Yael decided to step in before Valentina could speak. “I owe you the cheer squad today. Now come on Val, you’re holding up Bobby who now has a bus to catch.” 

“Shit, I do.” Bobby’s eyes widened in realization. “Anyways I’ll see you both tomorrow.” 

“Goodbye Bobby, see you tomorrow.” Yael waves as Bobby almost sprinted to catch his bus. 

“Come on Val, we have a long way to the locker rooms.” Yael and Valentina walked together. It was a quiet walk between them.

Something about Valentina and Bobby did not sit right with Yael. She wasn’t sure what it was but she didn’t like it. It was a strange and unrecognizable feeling. 

“I can’t believe I forgot about practice.” Valentina whined as they entered the locker room. “I did want him to come over.” 

“Maybe you’ll get another chance later.” Yael shrugged, but inside she hoped she didn’t. 

Valentina gave her a fake smile and Yael decided then and there she would do something. 

“If you do go to his house you’re going to love his mom, she is amazing.” Was this a shitty move? Yes. Did Yael care? Not after seeing Valentina’s face. 

“I’m sure I will at some point, we are permanent partners in environmental science.” Valentina smirked and Yael almost shook her head. “Anyways I’ll see you out there _Captain_.” 

Valentina headed off into her locker and Yael stood there for a second. Partners in environmental science? Permanently? No ma’am. She would need to step up her game if she wanted to keep him. Yael shook her head. These feelings were confusing. She wasn’t used to other people wanting what she had. It was weird and she didn’t like it.

Right now the girls needed her attention so she shrugged it off for practice but it was still in the back of her mind. 

-

Later that night Yael was at Chelsea’s house, she had dropped Chelsea off after practice and ended up staying an hour. All Yael was waiting for was for Chelsea to finish her shower so she could head home. 

Just because she had nothing to do she went on Instagram as she strolled into Chelsea’s kitchen for a snack. She tried to fight the urge to see Valentina’s private story but ultimately she lost and she clicked on it. Valentina had posted a screenshot of a call ending. The call had gone on for an hour thirty six minutes and 19 seconds. The name of the person was crossed out but just enough was left for Yael to see it said _Bobby_ ❣️ In addition Valentina had written in a cursive font _mas conversaciones así ❤️_

More conversations like this. 

Yael rolled her eyes, even if she knew it had probably been about the environment, they had still been on the phone for an hour! They were on the phone for an hour? Why have we never been on the phone for an hour? 

Sad and disappointed with the content of her Instagram she abandoned her snack and headed back into Chelsea’s room. Chelsea was sitting on the bed. 

“Chels what’s wrong with me?” Yael plopped down in the bed. 

“What do you mean?” Chelsea motioned for her to lay her head on her lap. Yael did and Chelsea ran her fingers through her hair. 

“I don’t like that Valentina is hanging out with Bobby and I feel shitty about it.” She admitted out loud now. 

“Go on.” 

Yael went on to tell her the entire conversation that happened earlier this day, how she felt right now after watching her story, how she had felt when they were together recording the video. There were a lot of emotions surrounding the video. There was just something about the video that excited Yael and she always felt so happy to not only work with Bobby but to hang out with him. 

“I think I was a bit passive aggressive when they were talking.” Yael confessed. She wasn’t sure what she was even feeling. 

“I don’t think so.” Chelsea reassured, her fingers still stroking her hair. “To me it sounds like you’re jealous.” 

“Jealous of what?” Yael lifted her head.

“Of Valentina working with Bobby.” 

“But I’m also working with Bobby, why would I be jealous?” There was no way she was jealous. There was nothing to be jealous of... okay there was but she wasn’t ready to admit it. 

“Because you like him.” Chelsea said out loud what Yael hadn’t been able to. Not because she didn’t want to but because she never crushes on people so she never knows how to go about it. 

“What?” 

“You like Bobby.” Chelsea repeated.

An even better question popped into Yael’s head. “How do you know? I never told you!” 

_I haven’t even been able to say it._

“I thought we all knew!” Chelsea looked at her confused. 

_Oh no. Oh no._

“Who’s we?” Yael desperately asked. 

_Please not Lucas and Gary, please not Lucas and Gary._

“Me and you.” Chelsea said and Yael breathed in relief. 

“But I never told you.” Yael looked at her confused now. 

“Told me what?” 

“That I like Bobby!” 

_Oh shit!_ It’s been said out loud. Ladies and gentlemen it is official. 

“Oh… I guess I just picked up on it, you’re not that hard to read you know…” 

“Wait you knew I liked Bobby and you never said anything?” Yael smiled. Chelsea was one of the few people that could read her like a book. 

“I thought you knew that I knew!” 

“Since when have you known exactly?” Yael asked. 

“Probably early this year when I caught you stalking his Instagram when he was in Glasgow for the summer break.” Chelsea shrugged. 

“Holy shit you knew I liked him before I did…” Yael laughed as she came into the realization. 

“So you didn’t like him back then?” 

“I was coming to terms with it. I don’t really have crushes so I guess it was weird for me.” Yael shrugged. “This whole thing is weird.” 

“Well I’m glad we can talk about it now, like properly.” Chelsea wrapped an arm around her. 

“Me too.” Yael leaned her head on Chelsea’s shoulder. 

“Are you going to back away from him?” Chelsea asked. 

“Why would I?” 

“Valentina kinda claimed him already hun.” Chelsea informed her. “On the cheer group chat, a good two weeks ago.” 

Yael had that group chat muted. It’s the gossip chat where they send way to many messages. She did however keep the one where they talk about cheer with notifications on.

“You know I hate that right?” Yael raised her eyebrow. “The whole claiming thing. I would hate for someone to do it to me so I don’t do it to other people. It should be their choice. It should be _his_ choice.” 

“But you always follow it.” Chelsea stated. “I’ve never seen you go after one of the guys the girls have spoken of.” 

“Because I don’t want them.” Yael shook her head. “But I do want this one.”

“Oh hun.” Chelsea gave her a squeeze. “Let’s just see what happens.” 

Thoughts were going through Yael’s head. Should she actually back off? If Bobby and Valentina start dating does she back away? Should she even still pursue a friendship? These were questions she never had to ask herself because she had never had these feelings. 

“Can I still be his friend if they start dating?” Yael asked in a small voice. She didn’t want to think about it really but she needed an answer. 

“Of course you can, babe.” 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you guys are staying safe during these difficult times. To the black community you guys have my entire support and this is only the beginning. This all had to happen for the world to achieve equality and we will continue until we get there. If you do not know what happening please inform yourself and stand with the movement that’s long over due. 
> 
> I love you all. 
> 
> thank you so much to kat again for being the most amazing beta reader I could ask for! <3  
> and thank you so much for reading! hopefully you liked this one!


	9. You're Sodium Fine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the filming for the project begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this one! sorry it took me a minute lol  
> shoutout to kat who helped me a lot with this chapter and made sure it was as polished as possible for you guys!  
> shoutout to chrisha as well who sent me her playlist, helped me with the chemistry jokes and checked up on me to make sure I posted!

**Bobby**

Don’t even get Bobby started on the project for environmental science. It had taken entirely too long to finish it. They had already gotten halfway done in class, the call should have lasted thirty minutes but instead it lasted over an hour. 

It was awkward, at least for Bobby. There had been at least one flirty attempt that Bobby once again shut down with a joke. One thing that became evident immediately is that Valentina giggles a lot. It’s a cute giggle and it did make him smile at some points. Valentina giggles as much as Yael laughs and smiles, which she does a lot. 

He still couldn’t believe that Yael remembered when they first met. That meant he had made an impression, right? It had to have been a good impression or else she wouldn’t remember, right? 

Filming together yesterday hadn’t been bad. It had actually been pretty great, but then again they hadn’t ‘officially’ become a couple yet. He was dreading the day they might hold hands cause he just knows his hands will betray him and be sweaty. 

Today however, they are filming the progression of their friendship. Which will just be random clips of them talking and getting closer together, then they are filming one of them asking the other on a date. At least according to their schedule that is the plan for today but they do get distracted easily, so maybe they will only finish the first part. 

Things have been going better with Yael and Bobby. He still blushes sometimes at her comments but he is working on it. She is really fun to be around and he enjoys hanging out with her. She said she feels the same which still makes Bobby feel a certain way. 

Annelise dropped Bobby and Noah off today so they walked into Mr. Crawford’s first period with iced coffee in their hands. 

“How did it go yesterday with Yael? You told me you guys started filming.” Noah asked him as they sat down in the back room of Mr. Crawford’s office. 

“Good, we filmed the scene where we met yesterday.” Bobby replied not giving too much detail. “It was nice.” 

“Just nice?” Noah raised an eyebrow. “Come on mate. You’ve had a crush on her for years and now that you spend time with her it’s just nice?!” 

Bobby thought about it. “I mean it was more than nice. I like hanging out with her but we are only hanging out because of the project so…” 

“So her coming over to help you on Saturday was nothing?” 

“No!” He replied quickly. “It’s just weird, okay?” 

“Bro tip,” Noah said. They had this thing where whenever they wanted to give each other advice they would call it a ‘bro tip.’ “Enjoy it! Come on, Yael is more than nice to be around. Who knows maybe you’ll be friends at the end of this.” 

If everyone kept saying that, Bobby might just start believing it. 

-

During lunch Bobby sat beside Noah like usual, a few other people sat with them. Bobby never really considered himself to be popular but for some reason people think he is. To him he was just being friendly; friendly and his usual self and apparently that translated to being really well liked in some cases. In return many people liked him but he was nowhere near the level of popularity held by several people a few tables down. 

Gary’s popularity comes from being an athlete and being really good at robotics, which no one knew about until recently. 

Lucas is rich as hell and really smart. 

Chelsea is just so bubbly and a ray of light to everyone around her. A few people may say she rides off Yael’s popularity but Bobby doesn’t think that’s true, Chelsea is a delight to be around. 

Valentina, who is insanely pretty and seems like she is always down to have a good time. Bobby is pretty sure she is second only to Yael when it comes to cheer, in the sense that she runs the cheer squad if Yael can’t. Bobby has also heard that she is the best flyer on the cheer squad. Her popularity comes from the power she holds. 

Then there is Yael, who right now seems to be in a very exciting conversation with Lucas. She looks passionate about whatever they are discussing. She flipped her hair back and continued to speak using her hands for added emphasis which Bobby noticed she does a lot. She is just… Bobby can’t even begin to describe how beautiful she is. She is not only popular because of cheer but because she gets along with everyone, she always makes sure to include everyone. 

His thoughts were interrupted when her hazel eyes met his for a quick second. There was a part of Bobby that told him she would scowl at him but she didn’t. She sent a smile his way along with a small wave. She didn’t seem annoyed or anything, she looked almost happy. 

Bobby smiled back and returned the wave, trying to play it off as if their eyes just happened to meet. She gave him another quick smile before shifting her attention back to Lucas and what he was saying. Bobby gave himself a pat on the back, he only felt himself blush a little. 

“She caught you being creepy huh?” Noah’s voice drew him away from congratulating himself. 

“I wasn’t being creepy.” Bobby rolled his eyes. 

“'Cause staring at her for five minutes isn’t creepy.” Noah shook his head. “Okay Regina Gottlieb.” 

Bobby stared at him blankly, he didn’t get it. 

Noah rolled his eyes. “It’s a literature thing, you wouldn’t understand.” 

He wouldn’t, so he agreed.

-

Bobby enjoyed environmental science a decent amount, he liked to keep informed on current events and this class did that for him. He was sure at some point their teacher would ask them to come up with a plan to solve global warming for a project. Noah had told him that they would be discussing renewable energy sources, which meant notes, which meant a quiet class. 

“Hey Bobby.” Valentina placed her bag on the ground next to her chair before she sat down. 

“Hey Valentina.” Bobby greeted her happily. With her, much like with Yael, he did not know if they were friends. A part of him said yes but the other was skeptical. “How is your day going?” 

“It’s been good,” she smiled at him. “I had a really nice time talking to you yesterday.” 

He thought back to yesterday, despite it being semi awkward it had been nice. 

“I had a good time too.” He replied. “Sorry we couldn’t go to your house like we had talked about.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” She leaned a little closer into him. “I’m sure there will be plenty of other opportunities for you to come over.” 

Valentina had a slight smirk, and her eyebrows were raised lightly as she waited for his answer. 

If Noah was here right now he would give Bobby a slight nudge so he would reply, so he imagined Noah poking him and came back. 

“I would be down for that.” He said calmly with a smile. 

Valentina seemed pleased with his answer and giggled. Bobby smiled again because she really did have a cute giggle. 

“I might just invite you sometime.” Her deep brown eyes stared into his. “Also Bobby, call me Val.” 

Oh, so they are friends. 

A substitute teacher walked in without Bobby having a chance to reply. Their teacher got sick and had to head home, but she didn’t leave without leaving them five pages of questions from the book. Valentina and Bobby ended up working on it together since they are already partners. 

When class was over Valentina walked with Bobby to class as she usually did, except she walked on his right side, which was usually reserved for Noah. 

Noah gave Bobby a look upon seeing them together before huffing slightly and walking on Bobby’s left. There was no conversation as the three of them walked to class. 

Yael was talking to Gary and Chelsea outside when they walked in. 

“Again? A-fucking-gain?” Noah murmured when Valentina left Bobby’s right side and headed off into her group. He took his rightful spot on Bobby’s right. “I just want to say Yael would never do us like this, she always walks on your left.” 

Bobby rolled his eyes, but it was true, she did always walk on his left. 

“I’m sorry mate.” Bobby apologized to him. 

“All good bruv, but I thought you should know.” Noah patted him on the back before they got in line to get their passes from Mr. Lee. 

Yael came in a few seconds later, she stood on Bobby’s left. 

“Hey Bobby, Noah! How are your days going?” She greeted and asked happily. Her energy was kinda contagious, making Bobby smile. 

“Great! We are starting to film today so it’s going great,” Noah replied first with a smile. 

“I’m glad!” Yael smiled before looking at Bobby. 

“Pretty good actually, yours?” He asked back. 

“Good as well.” She said and they moved up the line and Mr. Lee handed them their passes. “We will see you later Noah.” 

“Have fun!” Noah called out as Bobby and Yael started walking away. 

As they were near the door he saw Valentina looking rather bored with Henrick and Ibrahim. A part of him felt for her. She looked his way and waved. Bobby smiled and waved back, hoping to make her happy for at least a 1second. It worked as Valentina smiled at him thankfully. He gave her a nod and then continued on his way with Yael. 

Mr. Crawford has agreed to let them film in his back room. He said a quick hello to them before going back to his computer. 

Yael sat her bag on the table and pulled out a hoodie. Since they were acting like this had happened over a few days they figured it would be good to bring a different top for each day. He did wonder where the rest of the tops were as she slid on the hoodie. 

It reminded Bobby that she hadn’t given back his hoodie. It was either intentional or she forgot. He decided to not think about it because the thought that she would want to keep his hoodie might be too much for his heart. 

The first scene they would record would be them just getting to know each other. They didn’t do much talking as they set everything up, a desk to make it seem like they were at school, the phone to record and a few school supplies on the desk. 

“You ready?” She asked him, she was going to be the one that came in. Bobby gave her a nod. 

“ACTION!” She yelled to herself, making Bobby laugh. 

Bobby pretended to be studying and like he didn’t see her sitting next to him. 

“Hi.” She greeted shyly. She was already in character. 

“Hi.” Bobby replied, not as shy but still a little shy. 

Yael moves to pull stuff out of her bag, a few papers and a notebook. They stayed quiet for a good two minutes, both pretending to work on things. Another minute passed by and Yael nudged him under the table. 

“Oh shit, I forgot I had a line." He groaned once he realized why she touched his knee with her own. 

“CUT!” Yael let out a laugh. “Really, Bobby?” 

“Sorry.” he chuckled. “Let’s try again.” 

“Let’s just continue, we can edit this out later.” She told him. He nodded and they went back to pretending to study. 

He let a moment of silence pass before he turned to her. “So Yael, tell me something about you?” 

Hopefully that was good enough, he hadn’t really thought about what to say. 

She seemed to think about it for a second before she smiled. “When I was young one of my nicknames was Atlantis because my second last name is Alanis.” 

Okay that’s adorable. And it made his heart flutter at the thought she was actually sharing stories from her real life again. 

“What about you Bobby? Tell me something about you.” She returned the question. 

“Mmm…” He thought before his brain came up with something. “A lot of people think my name is Robert, but it’s not. My legal name is Bobby.” 

That seemed to genuinely shock her. “Wait! What? You are not a Robert?” 

“Ew.” Was his only reply. 

“Not even a Roberto?” She further questioned. 

“Did you just say Robert but in Spanish?” He laughed. 

“I—” She blushed a bit. “Yes.” 

They both laughed for a minute before she turned to him, looking slightly disappointed. “I can’t believe you're not a Robert.” 

“And CUT!” He had to end this. 

“Real smooth way of telling me shut up." She said teasingly. 

“No comment.” 

Yael took off the hoodie and he threw on a new shirt on top of the other one. The next scene they filmed was actually them talking about themselves. It was weird and surprising how much he knew about her from just people in the hallways, or maybe he is just observant. She seemed to know more than a few things about him which he guessed came from Liz. 

Every time they finished a scene they would put on a new shirt. In Bobby’s case he started with a top and kept layering on tops. Yael however started with a hoodie and was taking off different tops. 

The obvious observation would be the fact that she is getting more and more exposed as the scenes go on and Bobby did think of that but there was something even more pressing. Had she come to school with all those layers or did she put them on before coming to Mr. Lee’s class? 

For the next scene Yael was in a short sleeve t-shirt, after having taken off a long sleeve. In this scene they were meant to start getting a bit flirty with each other. 

“You want to try a pickup line on me?” Yael suggested but she had a teasing smile, which led Bobby to believe she wanted him to try a pick up line. 

Bobby thought about it for a second, his brain searching for possible pick up lines. Finally his brain cells came through with a pick up line, one that he knew, or hoped, she would like. 

“Are you made of copper and tellurium?” He smiled at her, doing his best to sound smooth. “Cause you’re CuTe.”

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in surprised, and she giggled. “Oh my god! A chemistry pick up line, I love it!” 

Bobby felt a weird sense of pride when she said that, he did that and he felt proud. 

“Okay, I got one…” 

She was trying one? On him? Wow. 

“Do you have 11 protons? Cause you’re sodium fine!” The look she had as she said it was entirely adorable. Her cheeks were still pink and she spoke almost shyly. 

It took Bobby a solid second to understand the flirty line, but once he did it was game over. He laughed at it and then laughed some more about not understanding it immediately. 

“I’m not great at chemistry but I’ll take any compliment from you.” His mouth spoke before he could stop himself. 

Fuck. 

“Oh yeah?” She smiled flirtatiously before she leaned back a bit, supporting herself with her hands. “If you aren’t great at chemistry then maybe we should try biology?” 

At this point Bobby’s permanent brand is the emoji with the blushing cheeks and the wide opened eyes. 

He does swear however that the last one was too well delivered for her to be just joking, or maybe she is just that smooth. 

“I think we can end that there.” Yael smirked upon seeing his reaction. “CUT!” 

There was no mention of the comment she made. He didn’t bring it up and neither did she. 

Yael pushed back the chair where she was sitting and moved to take off her shirt for the next scene. Bobby’s eyes widened as it seemed like there was nothing but a bra underneath the t-shirt. He looked away because if he looked it would actually be creepy. 

She is wearing a tank top underneath, thank God. 

He threw on his hoodie. 

They didn’t discuss what was happening in this scene, Yael just went into pretend studying. Bobby did the same as she probably had something planned. 

There were a few moments of silence before she turned to him. 

“So, when can I take you out on a date?” She asked him. 

Bobby raised his eyebrows, this was not what he thought they were going to be doing but then again it isn’t like they planned it. “I— umh.” 

Still, it took him by surprise, the look in her eyes told him to just go along with it. “Where would we go?” 

Yael gave a small laugh at that being the first thing he came up with. “I was thinking of an arcade, nothing like seeing someone angry on the first date because they lose at Mortal Kombat.” 

“Bold of you to assume I’ll lose at Mortal Kombat.” Bobby stated, making her smile.

“I’ve proven you wrong before McKenzie.” 

“Is this where our rematch will happen?” 

“I’m giving you a chance to redeem yourself.” She winked at him. He let out of a soft chuckle, trying to distract himself. “So what do you say? Will you, Bobby McKenzie, go on a date with me?” 

“I’d like that.” 

For a second he let those words be true and they were all he focused on, but it was sadly only for the video. He could only wish that he would go on a date with her. 

Yael stood up and reached for the phone that had been recording them. She did a quick check of the footage and then sat back down. 

“Sorry to bring it up so suddenly.” she apologized. “I just wanted to be the one that asked you out.” 

“No worries, it was just a little unexpected.” He reassured her with a smile. 

“I guess we should go to an arcade now.” She smiled shyly. “If you want of course, if not then we can always just film something else.” 

“You think I would decline a chance to beat you at Mortal Kombat? Not a chance, I’m in.” He nodded and she laughed. 

“Are you free on Friday?” 

“Yeah I am.” He said before another thought came to him. “Won’t it be a bit difficult to film with just the two of us.” 

“Shit you’re right.” She exclaimed. “We should bring Noah, if he is available.” 

Bringing Noah will either make things more or less awkward and Bobby wasn’t sure which one it will be. 

“He is always available but he will ask that we buy him food.” Food was Noah’s motivation. 

“That works! We will be buying food for ourselves anyway.” Yael nodded. “Ask him please.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“We should talk about the time—” Yael was cut off by the bell. “Guess we will figure that out later.” 

They both picked up their bags and started to walk out the classroom. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Bobby.” She waved at him once they got to the hallway where they would part ways. 

“Of course, have fun in practice.” He waved back. 

She smiled warmly at him. “Will do, bye!” 

Bobby watched her walk in the opposite direction, meeting with Chelsea at the end of the hallway. 

“You’re being creepy again.” Noah came out of nowhere and pulled him along towards the buses. 

“I hate it here.” Bobby mumbled as they walked into the bus. 

“Then stop being creepy.” Noah sat down in their usual seat. 

Bobby rolled his eyes and decided to switch the topic. “Hey, you free on Friday?” 

Noah placed a hand in his heart, “Oh em gee bro, are you asking me out?” 

Bobby laughed and decided to go along with it. “My heart beats only for you, of course I’m asking you out. Why wouldn’t I? I mean you’re looking like straight flames these days.” 

Noah reached for his hand. “A man after my own heart. If you keep sweet talking me I’ll clear my lifetime for you.” 

Noah tried to keep a straight face but it was impossible, they both laughed for a little bit. Several people on the bus were left questioning what was going on. 

“I am free though, I’m guessing you and Yael need help with your video?” Noah said once the laughter died out. 

“Aye.” Bobby nodded. 

“My one condition is that I get food.” Noah raised his eyebrow. 

“Done.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the time in writing this this book has 666 hits so thank you so much for that lmao   
> hope all of you are staying safe!


	10. Snaccc with like three C’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE TODAY! WE NEED TO GET YOU READY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a while but it’s here lol hope you like it
> 
> kat, thank you so much for your constant support and sitting with me while I write this thing, and for being patitent with me while I write lol, your support means the world to me and I love you so much! You are the most amazing beta reader I could of ever asked for, I’ll say it again, I would die for you! Thank you so much again for making sure these chapters are as amazing as they can be❤️
> 
> many thanks to chrisha for her encouraging me to write and for the Bobby headcanons of him just knowing random facts! I love you darling! ❤️
> 
> thank you lili and tilly for your love on this story in the gc, I love you both! ❤️

It was impossible not to notice Yael and Valentina standing near Bobby's locker talking. It was also impossible not to notice that Yael wore a shit eating grin while Valentina had a fake smile. Yael had for sure made a comment that angered Valentina and Valentina wasn’t going to show Yael it had affected her. 

Bobby almost didn’t want to approach but it was too late, he needed his notebook and he was already within their line of vision. Yael noticed him first, she turned around and her cocky grin was replaced with a genuine smile upon seeing him. Valentina also had on now what seemed to be more of a genuine smile but she seemed clearly pissed that Yael was still here. 

“Good morning Bobby!” Valentina spoke to him first. 

“Good morning Val.” Bobby answered with a smile. He saw Noah shake his head a bit upon hearing the nickname, Bobby hadn’t told him. 

“Good morning Bobby _and_ Noah.” Yael smiled at both of them, not just Bobby. 

“Good morning Yael.” Noah and Bobby replied.

“How’s your morning going?” Noah asked, Bobby knew he felt appreciated that Yael acknowledged him unlike Valentina. 

“Been up since way too early but we are pushing through it.” Yael gave Noah another smile that made Bobby's heart melt. She spoke softly and seemed kinda thankful he had asked. “Yours?” 

“Good, Liz gave us a ride today so we didn’t have to wake up as early—”

Bobby couldn’t listen to what Noah continued saying because Valentina pulled away Bobby’s attention. 

“How is your project going?”

“Good, Yael and I are still recording—”

She cut him off with a laugh, “I meant your Spanish project.” 

Bobby looked at her confused, he had no project in Spanish. “Umm… I haven’t been assigned one yet…” 

“What level Spanish are you taking?” She raised her eyebrow. 

“Two.” Bobby told her, he wasn’t the brightest at foreign languages but he was trying and that’s what mattered. 

“Oh sorry then, we have a project and I thought everyone did too.” She apologized when she realized her mistake. Still he felt a little self conscious. Valentina was in those advanced classes where the stakes are higher, Bobby is still learning how to formulate proper sentences. 

Luckily the bell rang and he settled on not overthinking it. It’s an honest mistake, it happens. 

“Walk me to class?” Valentina batted her eyelashes at him. 

Bobby always walks with Noah to class. Always, no exceptions. But he could make one today for a pretty girl who he had a feeling liked him. 

“Sure, let’s go.” 

-

Noah told him that he wasn’t disappointed that he walked Valentina, he was disappointed that he didn’t get a heads up. He also didn’t fail to mention that Yael raised her eyebrows when she saw them heading off together and asked Noah about it as _she_ walked Noah to class. 

Bobby apologized and promised him he would never leave him again because Noah is his soulmate, yes he used those words, yes they did share a quick hug and everything was forgotten. 

Hanging out with Valentina in environmental science was now starting to feel a little more normal. She giggles at the majority of his jokes, well the ones she understands. The dreadful part came when she almost walked to his right again. Noah beat her though and she walked on his left, which felt weird because he kept remembering Noah’s words. 

_Yael always walks to your left._

Because even if Valentina was good company, the company could be better. But you won’t catch Bobby saying that out loud. 

Leaning against a locker near Mr. Lee’s class was Ibrahim, he was happily talking to a brunette who was about a foot away from him. The brunette was Yael of course, she was smiling and paying attention to whatever Ibrahim was saying. 

“Don’t Rahim and Yael look cute together?” Valentina asked him with a smirk. 

“Umm…” Bobby did not want to answer the question. 

“I heard Rahim is planning to ask her to homecoming, it would be so cute! Our head cheerleader and our star athlete!” Valentina continued. 

It would be cute. They are both gorgeous and their status on the social hierarchy makes them perfect for each other. 

“No it wouldn’t, it’s cliche as fuck, plus Yael doesn’t even like him.” Noah huffed rolling his eyes. Bobby had to stop himself from laughing. 

“How do you know she doesn’t like him?” Valentina rolled her eyes at Noah. 

“Look at the way she is standing, if she liked him she would be touching him, her smile seems fake as fuck and she keep looking around probably for an excuse to leave 'cause she doesn’t wanna be there.” Noah wasn’t going to back down from this fight. If anything it was just beginning. 

Bobby couldn’t lie, Noah made points. 

“I don’t know where you get that from since everyone in the school is convinced they are going to end up together.” Valentina wasn’t going to back down from this either. 

They are? 

“No they aren’t. The only people who believe that are probably Rahim, who probably likes Yael, and you because you want Bo—” Noah cut himself off before he could finish his sentence. He wasn’t about to expose Bobby’s crush to anyone. 

Valentina rolled her eyes a final time before they all walked inside the classroom, Yael and Rahim walking in a few steps behind. 

Noah was still a little pissed about Valentina and Bobby could feel it. Luckily once they got inside they stopped talking and went their separate ways. 

Yael approached Bobby and greeted him with the opposite energy of what she seemed to be around Rahim. She stood close to him and always looked into his eyes, never at anyone or anything else.

“Would you like a lolly?” Yael offered when they sat down in the back room in Mr. Crawford’s office to work on their project. Today they would edit the bit of the video that they had. 

“Yeah sure.” Bobby replied. She threw him a lolly that he managed to catch despite not paying much attention. 

“So what do you want me to do?” She asked him, given that he had already said he would edit the video. 

“Just keep me company I guess, give me your opinion on how it’s going.” Bobby didn’t really know what he wanted her to do. 

“Oh that I can do, I’m full of opinions.” She smiled and sat down next to him. 

They began working, well Bobby edited and Yael kept him company. It was quite enjoyable having her company. For the rest of the period she did just that, she talked to him about mostly random things, mostly true crime stuff, which Bobby wasn’t surprised she liked. And she did provide her opinion when he asked her. He felt at ease as he edited the video and she talked next to him. 

The awkward part happened when she herself pulled out a lolly. Bobby made the mistake of turning to look at her as she sucked on the lolly. To say that he looked away faster than anything was an understatement, he turned into The Flash. He repressed the thoughts before things started happening to his lower half. He focused on the video and didn’t look at her until she stood up to throw away the wrapper. 

“Even though I had fun not doing anything, let me help you next time.” She mentioned as they walked out together. “It’s _our_ project not _your_ project.” 

“But I like hearing you talk.” He absentmindedly admitted before he could stop himself. 

Yael giggled. “Don’t say that or you’ll never get me to close my mouth.” 

Oh he would like her mouth open. He shook his head, nope we _still_ don’t think that about friends. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Yael smiled at him when Noah stood next to him. “Goodbye Noah and Bobby!” 

“Bye Yael, see you tomorrow.” Noah and Bobby replied before she walked away. 

“You look a little flustered.” Noah pointed out once Yael went away. Bobby hadn’t even realized he was blushing a tiny bit. “What did she do to you, man?” 

More like what Bobby wished she would do. 

“Nothing, it’s just hot.” 

-

Friday rolled around faster than Bobby anticipated, it was like he went to sleep and woke up on Friday, which was exactly what happened. 

Nothing much happened Friday during school. Except for Yael and Bobby discussing their fake date after they finished drafting a few other scenes they would shoot next week for their video.

“I’m free right after this so we can go then if you want.” Bobby didn’t want her to waste her weekend on him, she probably had things to do, plus he was pretty sure they were going to meet tomorrow. 

“Yeah but I’m not.” she looked down at her outfit and made a face of distaste. “I’m not going on a date dressed like this.” 

She looked gorgeous so Bobby was confused. “Why?” 

“I want to look good for you dummy.” She laughed before both her and Bobby’s eyes went wide, both realizing what she said. 

She wants to look good _for_ him. Not even for their date, for _him_. 

She bit her lip and looked at Bobby, probably to see his reaction. 

“You already look spicier than sriracha in those jeans so I think you’ll be fine.” Bobby smiled at his own compliment, yes it was a little dumb but it would decrease the tension. 

Yael laughed at his joke/compliment and it was like a melody he wanted to keep hearing. 

“Thank you for saying that but I still want to look better.” she told him gratefully and kind of relieved. 

“That’s valid.” 

Class was coming to an end soon.

“How about I give you and Noah a ride?” The bell rang as she spoke. 

“Sure, let’s go.” 

**-**

“Wait wait! Where the hell are you going?” Bobby said when Yael drove away, leaving both of them at Bobby’s house. 

“YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE TODAY! WE NEED TO GET YOU READY!” Noah exclaimed, setting an arm around him and guiding him inside. “I already called Liz. She is letting us borrow her car so we could go to the store.” 

Noah technically could drive, he just didn’t have a license. 

“Liz did not agree to that.” Bobby shook his head. 

“You’re right.” Noah sighed. “But she will once she hears that we are buying Yael flowers!” 

“Flowers?” 

“Yes flowers!” 

“Why?” 

Noah shook his head in disbelief. “Because people like flowers and flowers are nice. Plus it will give you brownie points because if you do this on a fake date she will be wondering what you would do for a real date!” 

“Will she though?” 

“IT'S A FLAWLESS PLAN!” Noah gave him a pat on the shoulder with every word. “Now come on, we need to get you ready.” 

Bobby had learnt a while ago that when Noah had a flawless plan it was better to not question it, even if the plan was very questionable.

Annelise was minding her own business in their home office, where she usually does her homework when Noah and Bobby came in. 

“MY CAR?” She said once they told her they needed her car. “Absolutely not.” 

“Liz come on!” Noah protested. “Can’t you see I’m trying to get your brother a girl!” 

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Noah. “I—”

“Yael has a car!” Annelise fired back, paying no mind to Bobby who was mid sentence. 

“Well yeah and she is driving us to the date.” Noah rolled his eyes. “But Bobby and I want to go buy Yael flowers cause it will be cute.” 

Annelise seemed to think about it for a moment. Bobby raised his eyebrows, there was no way that had convinced her. “You’ll only drive to the grocery store?” 

No way. 

“YES!” Noah agreed. 

“Noah I swear to fucking God if you crash my car and they don’t end up dating I will be kic—” Annelise warned reaching for her purse to get her keys. 

“I—” Bobby just stared in disbelief. 

“Don’t worry I won’t!” Noah took the keys. “Thanks Liz!” 

“Go now before I overthink this and regret it.” Annelise said. Bobby and Noah took off. 

“I can’t believe that worked.” Bobby fastened his seatbelt as Noah excitedly started the car. 

“Liz would do anything for Yael, I had it all planned.” Noah gave him a smug smile and pretended to dust something off his shoulders. 

Bobby had to admit, Yael and Annelise did seem like best friends who would do anything for each other. He had been made aware today they texted each other pretty often, they were closer than he thought. 

“It’s that future sister in law bond.” Noah spoke happily as he began driving. Bobby was about to protest but Noah cut him off. “Just accept it, you’re literally getting married like next week.” 

“Yeah but that’s a fake wedding.” 

“So you do want it to be real?” Noah raised an eyebrow at Bobby quickly before returning his gaze to the road. 

“I think we might be a little young for that.” Bobby shook his head, not denying or confirming. 

“Oh for sure, I mean Yael is 16 and you’re 17, you both got a long way to go.” Noah nodded. He played along with it since this was Bobby admitting his feelings. 

“Wait, she is 16?!” For someone that had a crush on her for like 3 years he realized that all this time he had made her out to be a year older than she is. 

“She makes me feel old honestly, I turn 18 in June and she is barely turning 17 **”** Noah shook his head. “I’ve known her for almost 8 years, wow.” 

“Is that a flex?” Bobby had only known her for 3 years. 

Noah laughed as he switched lanes when they approached the grocery store. “Maybe, she has always been a delight to be around.” 

“Has she?” 

“No.” Bobby looked at Noah in confusion. Noah shrugged and continued. “She hated Leeds and hated everyone in our grade too. A feisty 9 year old she was when she moved here.” 

Bobby could imagine a younger Yael, in a new school, in a whole other country. He felt for her, that’s how he felt when he moved to Leeds, maybe not to her extremes but he still didn’t like it. 

“In the beginning our classmates, especially Jakub, used to make fun of her, it was awful. Until one day she hit Jakub with a branch during recess. Everyone left her alone after that. She was a pretty lonely kid for the beginning of the year. She struggled a lot with school too, obviously I mean she came to a classroom where no one spoke Spanish.” Noah told him. 

Bobby’s heart ached a bit. And to think he thought moving into a new school as a teenager was awful. I mean yeah it is awful cause you’re coming in as the new kid when everyone is already friends. But to come in as a child, not knowing anything, having to be alone because you couldn’t communicate. If only he could have been there, he would have been her friend. 

“Don’t look so sad.” Noah pokes his cheek as he parked the car. “Chelsea came in halfway through the year and Yael had everything she needed in Chelsea.” 

That was really cute. Bobby knew he liked Chelsea and he was starting to understand just why. She was one of the sweetest people he had ever met. The thought of Chelsea as a kid coming in and befriending a grumpy Yael was both comical and endearing since they are still best friends. 

“Now come on!” Noah unlocked the car. “I have a mile long list of things we need to do before your date!” 

Noah was taking the whole ‘unofficial wingman’ very seriously. Bobby hadn’t even asked him to be his wingman, Noah just assumed responsibly because that’s his friend. 

They walked into the store, the first stop was flowers. Noah picked out a classic bouquet of roses because they are an ‘old time classic, can never go wrong with roses.’ Bobby went for pink and white lilies because ‘they are edgy, pretty and Yael appreciates edgy and pretty.’ They couldn’t talk one another out of their ideas so they settled for neither. Both of them stared at the flowers for way too long until something caught Bobby’s eye. 

Three sunflowers with baby’s breath and filler flower, all wrapped in a clear plastic and tied at the bottom with a yellow bow. 

The yellow reminded him of Yael. Of her uniform, the top she wore when she came over to his house, her yellow phone. It’s a happy color and Yael made him happy. 

“This is it.” Bobby picked up the bouquet carefully.

“Are you sure? I found daffodils over here— OH AND TULIPS!” Noah was distracted looking into the corner of the flower section. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Bobby pulled him along, stopping Noah from looking further into the tulips. 

“Oh sunflowers!” Noah exclaimed when he saw the bouquet. “That’s cute! I like it!” 

After one quick stop at the crisps aisle and Noah trying to convince Bobby to buy cupcakes they finally paid and went back into the car. 

“You still got that cologne right?” Noah asked Bobby. “The YSL one, she is going to love it! Women can’t resist a man in cologne.” 

“Have you tested that theory or are you guessing?” Bobby raised his eyebrow. 

“NO TIME TO COMMENT!” Noah said before pulling out of the parking lot dramatically. 

-

“My work here is done!” Noah sprayed Bobby with the YSL cologne. “Wish I had pictures of the before so we could do a Princess Diaries reveal but sadly I don’t.” 

Noah has actually done a pretty good job. Bobby was wearing a pink shirt for a pop of ‘sass and color,’ black sorta fitted jeans cause ‘fashion baby,’ and slip on black shoes because ‘he is going to an arcade so we need to keep it a little classy and comfortable.’ 

“You look so fine my king!” Noah rubbed Bobby’s shoulders as he complimented him. “I’d simp.” 

Bobby couldn’t help but to laugh. “I’d simp over you too darling.” 

“Hell yeah you would!” Noah winked at him. “Alright! Yael should be here any minute now, let’s go downstairs!” 

Noah picked up the flowers and they made their way to the living room. Annelise was sitting there on her phone, looking up when she saw them. 

“If you don’t come back with a girlfriend after this I officially quit,” Annelise nodded, seeming impressed with him. “You look good Bobs!” 

“Thanks Liz.” Bobby shot his sister a grateful smile. 

He needed all the confidence he could get for this fake date. 

“I love how the red bracelet just works so well with the outfit,” Liz gushed to Noah. 

“I know right! It’s like fate knew I would make him wear pink!” 

Bobby’s phone vibrated, he pulled it out of his jeans and saw that Yael had texted. 

_I’m outside :)_

“She is outside.” Bobby's palms were now sweaty. He had no idea why but he was nervous. 

_It’s not like it’s a real date._ He told himself to try to calm down, yet he couldn’t shake off the colony of butterflies that had settled in his stomach, or slow down the beating of his heart, or stop having sweaty palms. 

He was excited to see her. Earlier she mentioned that she wanted to look good for their date. She looks beautiful in anything so Bobby doesn’t think she has to try too hard. 

“Well then, start heading!” Annelise pushes Noah and Bobby to the door. “Have fun! Say hi to her for me, tell her to stop by when she drops you off. Noah please don’t let them sneak into any corners.” 

With that Annelise shut the door leaving Noah and Bobby outside. Noah quickly handed him the flowers. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a moving figure. 

To say that Bobby was dumbfounded was an understatement. His brain was going at 1000mph trying to figure out how a person could look so good. Noah subtly pushed him, Bobby was still entranced so he found himself walking towards Yael with the flowers in his hands. 

She truly was the most beautiful person Bobby has ever seen. 

“Hi Bobby!” She greeted him excitedly, her happy voice music to his ears. Oh, the way she smiled at him was enough to make his knees weak. 

“Umm— hey Yael.” He had a grip on the flowers before he found himself blushing a bit when he realized he didn’t have a reply. After a moment Bobby snapped out of it and remembered he bought her flowers. “I got you these.”

Crimson color creeped its way into her cheeks, she giggled and her eyes looked up at him sparking. “Sunflowers! My favorite!” 

She took the flowers from him, Bobby was probably imaging it but he could swear she brushed her fingertips against his hand on purpose. 

“Thank you Bobby, I love them!” 

There was hardly time to react when she wrapped her arms around him. It happened so quick he only caught onto the floral smell of her perfume. She pulled away as quickly as she went in.

“I—” she looked away from him, her face still pink, a shy smile on her face. 

She couldn’t continue that sentence as Noah approached them. 

“Oh, hey Noah.” Yael greeted, seeming kinda thankful for his presence. 

“Hey Yael.” Noah greeted back happily. “You all ready to go?” 

Bobby and Yael nodded. They walked to her car, Yael carrying her flowers which she ended up setting in the backseat. 

There was a moment of silence as Yael started the car. 

“You look very handsome Bobby.” Yael said with a smile as she put on her seatbelt. Her gaze lingered on him, on his face and arms specifically. 

“Thank you.” Bobby spoke, only feeling his face heat up a little bit. He was about to compliment her back but Noah spoke. 

“He looks like a snacc doesn’t he?” Noah winked at Yael through the mirror. 

Why is Noah like this?

Yael let out a laugh. She turned to him and flashed him what seemed like a flirty smile. “Yes he looks like a snacc.” 

“Snacc with how many C’s?” Noah shot them a look through the mirror. 

If Bobby wasn’t blushing before then he was for sure blushing now, he sunk into the seat and looked away as Noah and Yael laughed a bit. 

“Snaccc with like 3 C’s.” Yael answered immediately with no hesitation. 

“Oh, so he looks fine, FINE!” Noah kept going with this. Anything to hype up his bro. 

“As he should!” Yael agreed. 

Despite his blushing face Bobby felt a little happy. No one told her to say all those things yet she said them anyway. 

“Eating at the arcade is fine right? Or do you have special requests?” She reached into her sunglasses compartment and pulled out her sunglasses. 

“Yeah the arcade is fine.” Bobby nodded and Noah agreed. 

“Perfect.” She swiftly pulled out of his parents house and began driving them into the mall where the arcade was. 

The drive was filled with her music playing in the background and her soft singing every once in a while. 

When they arrived Bobby was a gentleman and opened the door for Yael, who thanked him, and Noah who was on his phone as they walked inside. 

They headed for the restaurant part of the arcade first. It was pretty standard, green tables and brown wooden chairs, posters on the walls, it had its charm but the real prize was the arcade. 

“I just realized it’s going to be so weird that I’m just following you around and recording,” Noah shook his head after the waiter walked away. 

“It’ll be fine, if anyone says anything just say you have our consent.” Yael reassured. 

“Should I record you guys right now? Kind of a cute bonding moment before the food is brought out, cause once I have wings in my hands I’m not stopping.” Noah suggested and Yael laughed. 

Yael looked over at Bobby. He gave her a shrug and she agreed. Noah pulled out his phone ready to record them. 

“Alright Bobby I'm going to need you to sit next to Yael.” Noah took on the directing role and started commanding. 

Bobby was sitting next to Noah, so he slid into the empty seat besides Yael. 

“Hey,” She quietly whispered when she sat next to him. 

“Hey.” Bobby smiled. 

There was something about having her be close by, the smell of her floral perfume, her body heat and seeing those red bracelets together that sent Bobby's heart racing. 

“Okay now I’m guessing you have something planned so I’m just going to start recording.” Noah backed away a little bit and began recording them. 

Yael smiled at Bobby, they had nothing planned as usual. 

“Tell me something I don’t know?” She posed it as a question rather than a command. 

Ideas ran through Bobby’s head. He could tell her about himself but why do that when he could (hopefully) amaze her with random knowledge he carried in his brain.

“Did you know that men see fewer colors than women?” 

She looked at him stunned, she wasn’t expecting that one. “Are you serious?” 

“Yeah, men naturally have inferior color sight. Which is why when a man says that white and eggshell look the same, he isn’t being ignorant he just genuinely can’t tell the difference because his eyesight is inferior.” 

“I think you just saved us from color fights in the future,” she laughed and Bobby smiled. “That’s cool though and I didn’t know that.” 

“The more you know.” Bobby waved one of his hands in front of them as he said those words. 

Yael smiled at him again and set her hand on top of his that was now on the table. The contact made him blush, it felt really nice, especially when she rubbed circles on the top of his hand with her thumb. 

“And cut!” Noah said not too loudly because they were still in public. “Not going to lie, I was like wtf when he started that sentence but it worked!” 

Bobby and Yael burst out laughing. 

Moments passed and Yael didn’t pull her hand away, it was strange and he liked it. She only pulled it away when the waiter brought their food. 

Noah was delighted with his wings, Bobby was ready for his pizza and Yael was excited about her burger. 

“Is that pineapple soda?” Noah narrowed his eyes at Yael’s drink of choice, as he hadn’t heard her order it before. 

“Yeah, why?” Yael took a sip of the yellow fizzy drink. 

“Why do that when you can have coke or Pepsi? Nothing against pineapples but there are better options you know?” Noah nodded slowly at her as if he were telling her something very serious. 

“I do love pineapple,” Yael mentioned. “It’s my favorite fruit.” 

Pineapple is her favorite fruit? May this conversation be over cause Bobby doesn’t know if he can handle _this_ knowledge. 

Noah turned to Bobby. Bobby, who was trying to stay calm. 

“Not only does it taste great the benefits of eating it are pretty good too." She said with a smirk. He might be a bit delusional but she winked at him and he couldn’t believe it.

Bobby knew damn well what side effect she was referring to. Bobby blushed as Noah chuckled besides him. 

“It helps with digestion and your immune system.” Yael finished, setting her cup down. She seemed proud of the reactions she caused. 

Noah lost it besides Bobby. Bobby,still blushing, decided it would be wise to look away.

“You forgot the most important side effect.” Noah stopped laughing and said seriously. 

Yael looked at him with a raised eyebrow, before taking a sip of her drink. “Which is?” 

_Don’t do it Noah._

“It makes things taste better,” Noah smirked. 

For the first time Bobby saw Yael as shocked as he was. Her eyes widened and an adorable blush spread across her cheeks. 

_Noah why?_

“Umm…” Yael wasn’t sure how to react. 

“Like pizza.” Noah finished. “Pineapple on pizza is elite.” 

Yael laughed. “I’m sorry but that’s invalid.” 

Bobby and Noah both looked at her. This was the start of a heated debate. 

“You have the taste buds of a child,” Noah said after a bit of going back and forth. 

“Wee baby doesn’t like pineapple on pizza, you probably don’t like mushrooms either.” Bobby added. 

Yael gasped and just when Bobby thought he had taken it too far she laughed. “Don’t you dare insult my taste buds. Mushrooms on pizza are elite but pineapple on pizza is not, I’m sorry I don’t make the rules.” 

“That’s invalid and I’m not sorry to inform you." Bobby shrugged. 

“I’m sorry I thought the boy who couldn’t beat me at super smash bros said something.” She teasingly directed her comment at him.

Bobby let out an over exaggerated gasp. “You’re on for Mortal Kombat Sandoval.” 

“I’ve told you before McKenzie, I don’t lose.” 

-

To Bobby’s surprise, Yael actually sucks at Mortal Kombat. And boy did he make sure to remind her. 

“I’m sorry I thought the girl that couldn’t beat me at Mortal Kombat said something.” He said after his character won. 

Yael playfully punched him in the arm. “I hate it here.” 

“If I was as bad as you I’d hate it here too.” Bobby laughed and she did too. 

“Alright Mr. Mortal Kombat, let’s see how good you are at Go Kart!” She pulled on his arm and took him outside towards the track where you could actually drive the car. 

Noah trailed behind them as he recorded. 

“Come on Noah.” Yael pulled him along as well. 

“You guys go ahead, I’ll record.” Noah tried to send them off.

Bobby knew Noah loved Go Kart.

“Nonsense, come on! You don’t have to record us for this one.” Yael continued pulling them along until they got to the front of the line. “You’re here to have fun too!” 

“Okay but only because you insist!” He pretended to be cool about it but Bobby could see how excited he was. 

“I'm excited to kick both of your asses.” Yael said as they were getting in their karts. 

“In your dreams honey, the only thing you’ll see is the smoke I’ll leave behind because Go Kart is my game!” Noah fastened his seatbelt. 

“The confidence oh god!” Yael laughed. “I bet you a milkshake I win.” 

“Deal!” Noah wasn’t going to back down from this. 

“Bobby you in?” Yael turned to him. 

“Noah has beat my ass in this game way too many times, I’d rather not.” He shook his head.

“Quite the reputation you got there Noah.” Yael said as the countdown began. 

“And you won’t be the one to break it Yael.” Noah screamed as he took off. 

“That bastard!” Yael mumbled and took off at high speed after them. 

The only thing Bobby saw was the smoke left behind by both their karts. 

He won’t admit it but he likes to see Noah break out of his shell a bit, he usually isn’t one to be this outgoing. Yael was bringing out a side to him that only Bobby saw. It’s kind of adorable that they get on so well, they make a good pair of friends. If something were to happen between Bobby and Yael he knows that Yael has Noah’s approval, and that makes him smile. 

Noah won of course, which Yael shook his hand like the great loser she is and promised she would get his milkshake soon. 

For the rest of the time, Noah recorded them playing random arcade games and joined in on a lot himself. There were also times where Yael insisted that they played without her as she cheered for whoever she thought would win in the background, it was mostly Bobby but there were a few cheers for Noah. 

In the end with all their points accumulated they had enough to get a small teddy bear and candy. The boys told Yael she could keep the teddy bear and they shared the candy.

By the time they came out of the arcade the sun was down. Yael drove them back home. 

He didn’t doubt that he would have fun but he was surprised at how much. The joy of hanging out with Yael just kept getting stronger and stronger. She was just… so fun and Bobby would do anything to keep her. 

“I’m sleeping over Bobs!” Noah made sure to inform Bobby as they got near his house. 

Yael parked in Bobby's house, Bobby wasn’t expecting her to get out the car but she did. 

“I had a lot of fun today.” She told him once he shut the car door. That sentence made his heart swell. 

“I did too.” Bobby smiled at her. “And you’re not a sore loser which was a make or break.” 

“Glad I passed the test then.” She smiled and even in the darkness it was so bright. “I would go in but I should head home.” 

“Yeah of course." Bobby nodded. “Text me when you get home.” 

“Always. I’ll see you later Bobby, have a good night.” 

“Bye Yael, drive safely!” Bobby waved as she walked into the driver’s side of the car. 

Noah, who had just gotten out the car, said his goodbyes and thanked her for a fun day. Bobby was sure Yael said she would get his milkshake Monday. 

Yael drove away after that. 

“I like her.” Noah smiled as the car disappeared around the corner. 

Bobby wrapped an arm around him. “I know, and me too.”   
  
-


	11. We could fist bump haha...jk… unless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yael and bobby spend a fake lifetime together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point my notes are a giant love letter to kat and chrisha! thank you both so much for the constant encouragement and putting up with me even if I said this would be up sunday :)

When Bobby and Noah made it inside his house Liz was heading out. 

“Mum and Dad aren’t back yet, come one, we are going to the store. I want to know what happened!” 

That’s how they found themselves in Liz’s car and telling her what happened during their ‘date.’ The pineapple comments were left out for obvious reasons. Noah was very enthusiastic about telling Liz what had happened, almost like they had made a pact that he would inform her of everything. 

“So cute!” Liz squealed as she parked the car. “I can’t believe you aren’t dating yet, like come on!” 

“That’s what I said!” 

Both Noah and Annelise were so pro Yael that it made Bobby laugh. It was pretty funny that they thought they could actually end up together, as if that would happen. Maybe they could be friends but there were low chances of anything more. 

Annelise and Noah walked a little ahead of Bobby as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

_hi I made it home safe :)_

_also my sister said yes to us meeting at sunrise and getting engaged lol_

He had jokingly thrown out the idea of them getting together at sunrise tomorrow to film their ‘proposal.’ Yael said she was down but she had to ask permission. 

_I’m glad you’re home :)_

_will you actually be able to wake up that early tho? lmao_

He had to ask since he remembered her saying she wakes up at noon during the weekends. He didn’t want to cause her any trouble but the thought of watching the sunrise with her made him feel fuzzy inside. 

_for you I’ll do it_

Bobby stared at the message for a little longer than he should have. This was the second time she had mentioned doing something for him. He was pretty sure the feeling that was now settled in his stomach was butterflies, which he swore were lies until he met her. He must have taken a little while to respond cause the three dots appeared on his screen again. 

_If you’re down of course_

Fuck. 

_yeah I’m down_

He sent that and then thought it was too bland. Offer her something for spending time with you damn it, his inner Bobby screamed. 

_I can make us some food for tomorrow, we can have a little picnic_

_If you want of course_

What if she declines? How will he be able to face her tomorrow knowing she declined his food? 

_aww that's so sweet! I’d love to :)_

_I’ll bring a blanket or something lol_

Bobby smiled at the message. Even through messaging she was adorable. 

_that sounds good :)_

_I’ll see you tomorrow Yael_

She replied immediately. 

_Of course!_

_I'll send you the time once I figure out when the sunrise is lol_

Bobby set his phone in his pocket and came back to reality. He had stopped walking in the middle of the parking lot to text Yael and there was a car that was waiting not so patiently for him to move. He murmured apologies before running inside and catching up with Liz and Noah. 

They were actually waiting for him by the cart section. 

“What did I tell you? Homeboy will stop traffic just to talk to her.” Liz remarked to Noah with a smirk. 

“You know sometimes I like to think you don’t have it for her _that_ bad, and then you do shit like that and I realize you do.” Noah rolled his eyes but there was a teasing smile on his face. 

“We don’t have time for that!” Bobby put a stop to this. “I promised food for tomorrow, I need supplies.” 

“Supplies?” 

“Baking supplies!” 

Noah and Liz both nodded, giving each other a smile of conspiration but Bobby couldn’t tell. He couldn’t think of that right now because there was a more pressing issue. 

“Oh and I need a ring!” 

“A RING?” 

“Yes a ring. I’m proposing tomorrow!” 

-

An immediate problem that they ran into was what would Yael like for breakfast. Bobby thought about making her some sort of pineapple tart since she loves pineapple. Liz objected though and told him that he should make her strawberry cream pies. 

“She loves those things from McDonalds, but they don’t have them all year around. I’m like 100% sure she is craving one!” 

Bobby decided to go with it since Liz knew Yael a fair amount. They filled the cart with the ingredients before they headed to the jewelry section. 

Noah and Bobby both turned to Liz. 

“She is about to be _your_ fiancé Bobby! What would she like?” Liz raised her hands in defeat. 

She was right. Bobby needed to choose this, also because it had to be within his budget, which wasn’t much 'cause he was still in school. 

He looked through the rings until he found the reasonable priced ones. She won’t be wearing it for longer than like 5 maybe 10 minutes, so he shouldn’t overthink it. 

Yet he did. Would she like something flashy? Does she think flashy is tacky? Is she a simple jewelry girl? Does she prefer gold or silver?

He thought back to the jewelry she wears. She usually wears diamond studs for earrings, sometimes silver hoops. She always wears two thin silver chains on her neck. The only ring he has seen her wear is a silver emerald one on her right pointer finger. Based on those observations he concluded that the ring should be silver and subtle since her usual jewelry isn’t too flashy. 

There was a moment where he couldn’t believe what he was doing. The jewelry lady looking at him funny as he chose the ring wasn’t helping. He was just a boy with a project, he wasn’t actually getting married, but the jewelry lady didn’t know that. 

The lady handed him the simple solitaire ring in a red box and they actually paid for everything right then and there. 

He was weirdly excited and nervous about tomorrow, he imagined this was the bare amount of emotions that people felt before they proposed. The thought of her saying no crossed his mind, but then he rolled his eyes once he realized she literally couldn’t say no. There was nothing to worry about, except he should probably come up with some sort of proposal speech. The ride back home was spent thinking of how he could ask her to marry him. 

He had a few ideas but he wasn’t sure if he would go through with them. He just hoped his brain was able to come up with something either beforehand or in the heat of the moment. 

Noah almost backed down from helping him make the strawberry cream pies. Bobby quickly called him a coward and Noah just couldn’t let Bobby insult his honor like that, so they stayed up baking pies until 12 am. 

The one thing Noah did absolutely refuse was waking up earlier to go and record their proposal, which Bobby agreed with because he wasn’t sure he wanted Noah there. As much as he loves him there are things one must do by themselves in order to avoid teasing later on. 

Yael informed him she would pick him up around 5:20am. Bobby had to admit that it was _early_ early, too early, even for an early riser like him. He could imagine Yael, who would lose 7 hours of sleep. They better get an A in this project. 

-

Bobby awoke to the sound of his alarm clock and a pillow to the face, from Noah who demanded he turned that shit off. He carefully rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom to start his day. 

Once he was dressed, he grabbed his ring, the picnic basket that contained the food for today and sat down in his living room waiting for Yael to get there.

“Good morning!” She yawned as he opened up the car door and slid in. 

“Morning.” He replied softly. 

It was still dark but he could make out she was smiling softly at him, her eyes were still blinking a few times as if she was fighting the urge to sleep. 

“You okay to drive?” He asked just to make sure. 

“Yeah I’m good, just a little bit sleepy but I’m good.” She reassured him as she pulled out of his house. 

The ride was quiet. Not a weird type of quiet. It was a comforting quiet. She seemed so calm and comfortable as she drove, you’d think she'd done this before. When they drove past a string of street lights Bobby caught a glimpse and discovered she was wearing his hoodie. He smiled, they were both wearing his hoodies. 

She parked the car. The park was still pretty dark with only a few lights illuminating the place. Of course there were a few people already up and running. 

“How do those people do it?” Yael questioned as a guy and a girl jogged near their car. “I’m absolutely ready to go back to sleep and they are just out here jogging for fun! Can’t relate.” 

Bobby laughed, even as an early riser, he couldn’t understand people’s desire to exercise so early. “I don’t know actually, don’t know how people can get up early and exercise.” 

“What do you get up early for?” She asked him. “I know you’re an early riser.” 

“I never thought about it actually, it just happens.” Bobby shrugged. 

“I was sure you were going to say baking.” She laughed and killed the car engine. 

“That’s valid, I do sometimes make my family breakfast.” He smiled as they both got out the car, he was holding onto the basket. She opened the door into the backseat and emerged with a blanket. 

“That’s very sweet of you.” She locked her car and made her way over to him. 

“Hmm.” 

Yael led him to the open field of the park, everything was green and there were several small hills. It was a nice scenery for a proposal. They continued in silence as they set everything up, the sun was set to rise in a few minutes. 

“Let record and then we can eat.” Yael suggested. “Don’t want to miss the sunrise because we are busy munching down on whatever delicacy you brought.” 

“You don’t even know what it is yet.” He smiled at her. 

“Yeah, but you made it for me so I know I’m going to like it.” She returned his smile before setting up the camera so it could capture the moment. 

Her words, simple as they sounded, meant a lot. That was the first time anyone had ever said that they would like something simply because he had made it for them. The fact that she just appreciated that he had made something returned those same butterflies he had felt last night. 

The sun's rays were starting to peek through as she walked back over to him. 

Yael stood close to him about a foot away. She looked up at him with a shy smile before he felt her pick up both his hands in hers. Bobby’s eyes widened at the feeling of her soft hand. She giggled upon seeing his reaction, seeming genuinely happy to be holding onto his hand. 

“You have really nice hands.” Yael told him as she swung their hands back and forth. 

Bobby didn’t look at her but rather at their joint hands. His brain already made this observation but their hands look so good together. Her hands were slightly smaller than his and they fit so nicely together. 

A thought dawned in Bobby's mind. She wasn’t even looking at his hands, their fingers were just intertwined. Does that mean she likes the way his hand feels on hers? His heart swelled at the thought. 

“Piano fingers, I used to play.” He replied trying not to think of the previous thought. 

“Really?” She stopped short, lifting up their hands to admire his fingers. 

“Yeah.” He answered, letting her feel his hand. “Well one song, I used to play one song. You might know it actually...” 

He was too distracted by the look on her face of adoration that he sang and didn’t overthink it. 

“ _Oh my darling, oh my darling_

_Oh my darling, Clementine_

_You were lost and gone forever_

_Dreadful sorry, Clementine_ ” 

There was a moment of silence and she smiled up at him. The look of admiration still in her eyes, her pupils were dilated and her eyes wided. She looked as if she had uncovered a treasure. 

“You’re right, maybe I don’t want you singing in the video.” She gave his hand a light squeeze that made him want to pull her close. “I want your voice only for me.” 

Only for her. 

“So I won’t have to serenade you publicly on our wedding day?” He asked, blushing slightly. 

“Publicly no, but I would love it if you’d sing for me.”

He was too lost in her hazel eyes that he didn’t decline straight away. “I’ll sing for you.” 

She gave his hand another squeeze. 

The sun was peeking now, her face glowing with the soft rays of light. Bobby realized that he thinks she looks beautiful everyday but right now she was the most gorgeous he had ever seen her. 

“Marry me.” The words slipped out at what seemed to be the fitting moment. 

Yael’s eyes widened and that’s when Bobby realized his acting might have been too good. “What?” 

“Marry me.” He continued as the scene must go on. It seemed like Yael got over her initial shock as she was now smiling at him, excitement reflected in her eyes. That gave Bobby the confidence to continue with the speech he hadn’t planned. “You’re absolutely the best person I’ve ever met, you make my life so much better by just being in it. I know that a large portion of our life is still undecided but to be honest I don’t care. I have you here today and I want to have you here forever. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted—” 

The look on her face as he was making the speech was pure adoration. She was smiling so big, her eyes shining brighter than the sun behind them. With one last squeeze to her hands he got down on one knee, letting go of her hands to grab the ring box from his pocket. 

“Would you Yael Sandoval Alanis do me the honor of being mine for the rest of our lives?” 

He didn’t even get to open the ring box because Yael dropped his hand and threw herself at him. He lost his balance and clung into her as they rolled off the small hill. 

She landed on top of him. Her laughter rang through his ears before he even fully understood what had happened. Once he did though he joined her laughter, his hands placed on her waist, still holding her. 

Yael lifted her face from where it rested in his shoulder as she laughed. “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to come at you like that.” 

“The speech was just that good, I get it.” He nodded with a smile. 

“Oh 100% Top 10 proposal speeches for sure.” She giggled before she began to get up. Bobby let go off her waist and blushed once he realized he had been holding onto it this whole time. “Now that I think about it maybe my reaction was basic in comparison to that speech.” 

“I liked it.” He admitted. He really had, it’s not everyday someone rolls you off a hill after a proposal. 

“I didn’t even say yes, maybe I should have done something to express that I said yes.” Yael got off him and offered him her hand so he could get up. 

“'Cause throwing us off a hill wasn’t clear enough.” He laughed and took her hand, she pulled him up. 

She seemed to think about it for a second. “We could fist bump haha… jk… unless.” She recreated that perfectly, right down to the raised eyebrows at the end. 

Bobby laughed. “FIST BUMP” 

“FIST BUMP!” 

She held out her fist and he collided his fist with hers, both of them giggling. 

“We got to find the box!” She patted one of his shoulders in realization that they had lost the box. 

Luckily it was daylight now and the box had fallen only a few feet away. Bobby handed her the box. She opened it, seeming a little shocked that there was actually a ring inside. Was she just expecting an empty box? Yeah, Bobby doesn’t do that. 

“Come on you gotta put it on me.” Yael handed the box back to him with a teasing grin. 

Bobby blushed and took the ring from the box, he picked up her left hand and slid the ring into her ring finger. Bless Liz for guessing her ring size. 

“It’s beautiful, thank you Bobby.” She admired the ring. Bobby had to admit her hand made the ring look so much better. 

“Glad you like it, m’lady.” He took a slight bow. “Picked it out myself.” 

She giggled. “Well you did a fantastic job.” 

“Thank you.” He smiled. “Now let me race you to the top of the hill!” 

“It’s on McKenzie!” 

To say that Yael was excited about the strawberry cream pies was an understatement. She legit looked like she wanted to cry tears of joy upon seeing them. Bobby seriously couldn't count the times she thanked him for making them. He made a mental note to thank Liz later because it was because of her that Bobby had made Yael happy. 

They stayed at the park until all the pies were gone, they chatted about everything and nothing. There was one thing that caught Bobby attention, he had never noticed how much of a good listener she was, like she remembered pieces of information he had randomly dropped and he was surprised. He was very glad it wasn’t one sided, cause even if Bobby didn’t know everything about her he knew lots of bits and pieces that a regular person wouldn’t. 

“We are still on for the wedding at sunset right?” Yael asked him as they pulled up to his house. 

“Yeah, Noah agreed to officiate.” Bobby nodded. 

“Wonderful!” She beamed. “I might bring Chelsea just to help us record, is that okay?” 

“Yeah that’s fine.” He smiled. “We need the extra help anyways.” 

“Sounds good! I’ll see you in a few hours Bo—” she started but stopped speaking as she seemed to have remembered something. “Let me give you your ring back!” 

Yael moved to take off the ring. 

“No!” Bobby stopped her, she turned to face him with a shocked look on her face. “I mean, I brought it for you, you should keep it.” 

“Oh umm.” Bobby studied Yael’s features. Her eyes were not meeting his, she had a small smile and her cheeks were blushing. She looked so adorable. 

He made her blush! 

“I’ll see you later Yael.” Bobby decided that it was time to make his exit. 

“Of course, I’ll be back in a few hours.” She finally met his eyes and smiled, the pink on her cheeks lingered. 

“Text me when you get home.” 

“You got it fiancé!” 

-

“Be honest.” Noah walked into his room as Bobby and Annelise were trying to figure out what he should wear for his wedding in a few hours. “Are the suspenders a little much?” 

Bobby and Annelise turned to look at Noah. He had taken the officiant thing very seriously, he had on a white long sleeve dress shirt, formal black semi fitted pants, his dress shoes, a pink bow tie and black suspenders. 

“I like it!” Liz gave her approval first. 

“Yeah mate it’s a look!” Bobby nodded with a smile. “You look great!” 

“Thanks.” Noah told them thankfully, fixing his bow tie. “I was starting to overthink the suspenders.” 

“The suspenders look great!” Liz smiled before turning back to Bobby's closet. 

Annelise gave herself the task of choosing his outfit because she had the better style sense, according to her. 

“You haven’t worn this suit since mom and dad’s anniversary last year, wear it for your wedding!” Annelise took out the suit from the back of his closet. “This button up isn’t going to do, try a turtleneck.” 

“A turtleneck with a suit?!” Both Noah and Bobby were shocked. 

“Yes, now go try it on dummy!” 

Bobby took the suit as Annelise picked up his grey turtleneck. He wasn’t sure how he was feeling about this fit, he hadn’t worn either clothing pieces in at least a few months. Nonetheless he took himself to the bathroom to try it on. 

He surprisingly liked it, it was fitted but still comfortable which was key. Annelise knew what she was doing. 

“Oh hell yeah, that’s it!” Annelise and Noah high fived when he strutted his way to them, pretending he was walking a fashion show. 

“I think it is too.” He gave them a smile. 

This was one of the first moments that Bobby would dare say he felt attractive. 

“Great! Now take it off and get actually ready!” 

-

  
  


A few hours later, Bobby headed downstairs with Noah trailing behind him. 

Liz emerged from the kitchen and let out a squeal. “Aww! Both of you look so good! Come here, I have to take pictures!” 

She guided them to their backyard without them even agreeing. She took pictures from almost all angles, photos of just Bobby, some of just Noah and some of both of them. Even if they pretended to hate having their pictures taken it was quite enjoyable having Liz hype them up.

“One day you’re going to thank me for taking these.” Liz said as she took the last one. 

“Oh we are for sure recreating those on your actual wedding day.” Noah walked over to Liz to look at the pictures. “They do look so adorable, send them to me please.” 

“They are going in the groupchat.” Liz nodded. A few moments later both Noah and Bobby's phones went off. 

Bobby’s phone went off an extra time, upon checking he saw that Yael informed him that they had entered FlowerField. 

“We should get going.” Bobby smiled. “I don’t want to miss my wedding.”

_Christ Bobby, you’re 17, it’s not an actual wedding._

“That’s the spirit buddy!” Noah wrapped an arm around him. 

“Congrats Bobs!” Annelise pushes Noah away so she could hug her brother. “I know this is a big step in your life and I wish you all the happiness.” 

Why was she acting like this was a real wedding? Bobby did not know. But he also had no time to question so he went along with it. “Thanks Liz.” 

“Now go on! Don’t want to keep your fiancée waiting!” 

A moment later Yael texted Bobby that they were outside. They were going to drive to the park to shoot for their wedding. 

They said goodbye to Annelise and made their way outside. Yael was sitting passenger as it seemed that Chelsea was driving Yael’s car. 

“Hey guys!” Yael and Chelsea said once they climbed into the car. 

“Hey girls!” Bobby and Noah replied as they strapped on their seatbelts. 

Bobby was sitting behind Yael so he couldn’t see what she looked like at all. They had agreed to wear somewhat fancy clothes to their pretend wedding. 

The drive to the park was filled with Chelsea and Yael’s laughter about what seemed to be nothing. 

“You guys said by the huge tree right? I’m going to try to park near it.” Chelsea said as she speeded down the road until they got to the spot. 

There weren't that many people, thank god. The scenery was amazing. The huge tree really made a wonderful spot for a wedding. The plot of this pretend wedding was that they were basically just eloping, nothing fancy, just the bride, the groom and the officiant. 

“Let’s go babes!” Chelsea squealed as she turned the car off. 

Bobby got out of the car first. The first thing he saw when Yael started getting out was her legs, which had a white pair of heels with a large buckle, it elongated her legs. Then he saw a manicured hand as she held onto the car to be able to get out, the diamond ring he had given to her earlier was still there. Finally she exited the car and Bobby fought to not be left in complete awe. She was wearing one of those trendy white dresses with long sleeves, there was a knot tied at the chest which accentuated her cleavage. Her make up had been done simply but she was wearing a red lip. Her hair was in soft waves with the front pieces tied in the back. 

If she looks this beautiful for a pretend wedding, imagine her on her actual wedding day. Whoever she marries will be the luckiest person in the world. 

“Bobby you look gorgeous!” Yael exclaimed when she saw him. Her eyes checked him out quickly and he saw her pupils dilate. “Really wow, you look amazing!” 

He was not used to this many compliments and his red cheeks showed it. “I— thank you. You look really beautiful, like really beautiful and I was going to say it earlier but you kind of beat me to it, but really you are beautiful, absolutely stunning.” 

Was he just rambling now? Yes. Luckily he managed to stop himself there. He was rewarded by a giggle from Yael, the blush appearing onto her cheeks. 

“Thank you.” she smiled. “And don’t worry, I’m open to compliments 24/7, especially if they come from you.” 

Was she flirting? On their wedding day? Bobby’s cheeks went even more red. Luckily Noah and Chelsea came to his rescue. 

“You two look absolutely adorable!” Chelsea wrapped them up in a hug. “Congratulations on the big day! I can’t wait to be a part of your wedding!” 

“Thanks Chels, It means a lot you’ve come over to help us!” He felt Yael squeeze Chelsea. 

“It’s what bras are for!” Chelsea said excitedly. “I saw the cutest place over there, we are having a photoshoot for the both of you after this. It’ll look amazing in the project and we can even shoot a cute little wedding montage!” 

Bobby really liked Chelsea, she seemed to always be so bubbly, supportive and just gave off those vibes that you want to keep around. 

“Now come on my darlings!” Chelsea grabbed both their hands and led them underneath the huge tree. 

The sun was starting to set, the sky was painted with beautiful colors, a slight breeze moving the trees in a peaceful manner. It really was the spot to get married, it looked beautiful. 

Noah was already under the tree, Chelsea let go of their hands and went over to Noah. She pulled out a folder and a pen from the purse she was carrying. 

“She made a marriage certificate for us.” Yael leaned and whispered. 

“She did?” 

“Yeah.” Yael giggled, making those butterflies appear again. “She is taking this very seriously.” 

“So is Noah.” Bobby laughed. “He was very stressed about overdoing it with the suspenders.” 

Yael’s laughter was heard, Bobby swore it was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. He could listen to her laugh for the rest of his life. 

“I’m glad he kept them.” She looked over at Noah. “He looks handsome.” 

Bobby fought back the urge to make a _better than your fiancé_ joke. 

“As handsome as he looks, he doesn’t beat you.” She winked at him. “I’m a very lucky lady.” 

Bobby was seriously not used to these compliments. His blushing cheeks gave away his secret. 

“I’m clearly the lucky one, I mean look at you.” He gestured at her to both draw the attention away from him but also appreciate her beauty. 

“A lucky couple _we_ are.” Yael said that with so much confidence that for a moment Bobby actually thought they were a couple. 

“We are ready!” Chelsea came back to them. Her phone was in her hand. “You guys ready to get married?” 

Bobby and Yael turned to each other, she flashed him a smile and winked. “Hell yeah we are.” 

Everyone took their positions after that. Bobby stood near Noah as Yael went away as Chelsea wanted to get a montage of her walking in. 

“Action!” Chelsea called out, camera already pointed at Yael. 

Yael took a deep breath before she walked down their pretend aisle by herself. Her hazel eyes immediately set on his. 

It was a moment. The sight of her walking towards him dressed him white was a memory that will be engraved in his brain no doubt. Even if Bobby had already seen her, he was still in awe of her beauty. Is this what people feel like on their actual wedding day? Are they completely captivated by their significant other? 

Before he knew it Yael was standing by his side, she got a hold of his hands as quick as she could and turned to face him, looking up at him with bright eyes. 

“Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to celebrate the union of Bobby McKenzie and Yael Sandoval in matrimony.” Noah pretended to read off a script. 

Bobby’s smile twitched at Noah sounding so formal. 

“Do we have any vows?” Noah continued. 

Oh shit, Bobby did not think this was going to be part of the ceremony. 

“Yael, please go first.” 

She squeezed his hands before she spoke. “Bobby, how do I even begin to explain everything that I feel for you? You are everything I’ve ever wanted and so much more. Calling you the best thing that has ever happened to me may be an understatement, because I can’t even explain how much better you make my life. I look at you and all I want to do is make you happy. I am ready for this new stage in our life, a stage where I won’t only be your friend but also your wife.” 

Once again Yael spoke confidently, tricking Bobby’s mind into thinking that maybe everything she said was true. 

“Bobby, please your vows.” 

It was now Bobby who squeezed her hands. He was nervous, not only because he had nothing but because depending on how real everything he says sounds he could potentially reveal his biggest secret. 

“I’m not sure how I’ll live up to those, but I’ll try.” He took a breath. “Ever since you walked into my life I knew I was done for. All it took was one smile and I would have dropped all the stars at your feet as soon as you asked me to. There is nothing in this universe that could pull you away from me. You are it. I would do it all just to have you smile up at me or to hear you laugh. You make my world so much brighter and you don’t even know it. Am I sure what our future holds? No. But all that matters is that we have today, that I have you today, everything else is an afterthought.” 

Sometimes Bobby surprises himself with the way he is able to express himself. By the end of his vows, he could have sworn Noah’s eyes were glossy. Yael was smiling so big, her eyes soft and full of admiration. She squeezed his hands again. 

“Wonderful, that was beautiful.” Noah said after a moment. “Now is there anyone here that is opposed to this marriage?” 

Bobby saw Chelsea shake her head behind the camera and smiled. 

“Wonderful!” Noah smiled brightly. “We can move on.” 

“Do you Bobby McKenzie, take Yael Sandoval as your wife?” 

“I do.” He’d gladly do it forever if they just let him. 

“Do you Yael Sandoval, take Bobby McKenzie as your husband?” 

“I do.” No hesitation in her voice. 

“Perfect, now please sign here.” Noah handed Yael the folder and the pen. Yael let go of his hand and quickly signed the paper. “Sir, you too.” 

_Marriage Certificate for The McKenzies_

Bobby took the folder and signed next to her cursive signature. Bobby couldn’t lie, their signatures looked good together. Seeing his last name near her name made him wonder how she would sign McKenzie.

Noah tucked the folder under his arm. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” Noah clapped his hands together. Bobby and Yael were now back to holding hands while looking into each other’s eyes. “You may now kiss.” 

Bobby broke his gaze from Yael to look at Noah. Noah gave him a small shrug. He returned his gaze back to Yael who was smiling at him adoringly. He was for sure blushing now and so was she as far as he could tell. 

She let go of one of his hands and Bobby wondered just for a second what she would do. Then she held out her fist so he could give her a fist bump. He laughed because she was adorable. He gave her a fist bump and Yael giggled. 

He closed his eyes for a second and then felt a hand on his cheek. His eyes opened and saw Yael looking up at him before she went on her tippy toes slightly and pressed a kiss to his other cheek. 

Bobby could have died right there. The feeling of her soft lips on his skin left him craving more. He already wanted to kiss her but now knowing what her lips felt like against his cheek only increased his yearning for it. 

Her arms went around his neck and his hands settled on her waist, her body pressed against him. He caught a whiff of her scent, but unlike last time he could make out what it was. Her hair smelt like roses and her perfume was sweet and flowery, very complementary to the roses. 

“Race you down the aisle.” She whispered in his ear. He was given no time to respond as she pulled away from him and took off running. He trailed behind her doing his best to catch up as they both laughed, the project, as well as Noah and Chelsea forgotten, it was just them. 

-

Chelsea was not kidding when she said photo shoot. She had them do almost every pose under the sun, which unfortunately for Chelsea they probably didn’t execute very well as almost always one of them would laugh. 

The park was now dark and no one was around, just as they were about to enter the car Yael stopped him abruptly. “We said the song would be our first dance!” 

“What?” 

“The song! Your song! From the paper! That’s supposed to be our first dance!” 

Bobby had forgotten about that, he was surprised she even remembered. 

“It’s getting late though.” Bobby reasons. It was pretty dark. 

“Nonsense, we have the lights of this empty parking lot.” She hit his arm slightly. 

“You want to dance in an empty parking lot?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Yup, it’s my dream.” She typed something onto her phone before she handed it to Chelsea. Noah already had his phone out ready to record. 

“Now husband, may I have this dance?” She bowed and offered him her hand. 

The word husband directed at him coming from her made his stomach do a somersault of happiness. 

“Of course you can.” he debated adding a wife at the end and then decided not to as he wasn’t sure how she would feel about it. 

She wasted no time, she set her hands around his waist. Yael gave him a shy smile before she leaned her head on his shoulder. Thankfully it was on his right side because if she had placed her head on his left side she would have felt how fast his heart was beating. He set his arms around her as the melody of the song started playing. 

_Look into my eyes_

_You will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart_

_Search your soul_

_And when you find me there_

_You'll search no more_

They began mostly swaying from side to side as the song continued. 

Not thinking about it he began to softly sing the song near her ear. Being in her arms was peaceful, holding her was calming. It was a bizarre feeling as he never thought he would be here. She just had such a relaxing vibe it was difficult for Bobby to feel anything but pleasant. He would gladly stay in her arms forever. 

The song eventually came to an end and Yael didn’t let go of him right away. She lifted her head off his shoulder, still holding him. “You sang!” 

He hadn’t even realized he had. He scratched the back of his neck. “I did, didn't I?” 

“I love your voice.” She was still looking straight into his eyes. The sincerity in her voice was unmistakable. She looked so happy about the fact that he sang. Bobby found it kind of unbelievable he could have made someone this happy with his voice. 

“Only the best for my number one fan!” He said and almost regretted but she laughed. 

“It’s what I deserve honestly.” 

-

Bobby forgot to turn off his ringer last night, so he awoke to two dings coming from his phone. Lazily he reached over for his phone, eyes still fuzzy. 

It was Yael.

_Good morning!_

_So I know we just got married yesterday, but when are you going to return to take care of your wife and kids?_

Bobby was confused by the text and was fully prepared to leave her on read. It was around 10 am and he wasn’t fully awake yet. His eyes fully opened when she sent over a picture. 

It was a picture of her and her little ones. A selfie possibly taken right now. Three children were cuddled up on her sides, only the little girl was awake. Yael had a baby laying on her chest, she seemed half asleep. Many thoughts were racing through Bobby’s head. Did they always cuddle up to her like that? Why is it that even with her messy hair and clearly just woken up she still looked so good? How is she so photogenic? 

_lol my sister and her husband are working today so I’m on babysitting duty_

_I’m trying to ask if you’d like to come over? We could shoot the scenes with our ‘kids’_

_If you’re free of course!_

Come over? Like he goes over to her house? Never did Bobby think he would be in that position. 

_good morning!_

_id love to come over_

Now that he was here there was no way he would not take the opportunity. 

_by the way you all look adorable in the pic_

He sent it and set his phone away. He couldn’t just not acknowledge the picture. Especially one that had practically made his morning already. It then hit him that she sent him a picture of her and her family. She trusted him enough to send him such a personal picture. He smiled to himself at the thought of becoming her friend. 

Getting up he quickly made his bed before going to the restroom to take care of himself. Afterwards he headed over to Annelise's room to ask if she could drive him to a friend's house. Annelise cussed him out for waking her up but then he dropped Yael's name and she agreed. The power Yael’s name had to make Liz agree to do things was both amazing and terrifying. Bobby was pretty sure he could get Liz to give him money if he mentioned buying something for Yael. Should she even have this much power?

He went back into his room to get ready for the day. His phone buzzed alerting him of a new message.

_aww thank you 🥰_

_I’ll pick you up in a bit, just gotta get dressed and get the kids in the car_

That sounded like a lot of work so Bobby was glad he was saving her time by just having Liz take him. 

_it’s fine lol Liz agreed to drive me_

_you can text me your address and I’ll be there in a few :)_

The three dots appeared almost immediately. 

_ooh that’s perfect! here’s my address…_

Her address appeared on the screen and Bobby didn’t think much about it. 

_I’ll be over in a few minutes :)_

Since Bobby was pretty sure they would be filming scenes representing different days he decided to layer on two shirts and his hoodie, hoping that would be enough. If they need another one he could always borrow his hoodie from Yael. 

Liz was already in the living room, still in her pjs. “You owe me cookies after this.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Bobby nodded before heading over to the kitchen where his parents were. 

“Morning darling!” 

“Morning Bobs!” 

Both his parents greeted him as soon as they saw him. 

“Morning.” he smiled softly at them. “Can I go over to Yael's house for a bit? We are still working on our project.” 

His dad turned to look at his mom. His mom set her drink down. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with her Bobby.” 

Bobby raised an eyebrow unsure of where this was going to go. 

“You can go under one condition.” His mom looked at Bobby seriously. “You bring her over for dinner one of these days, I’d like to know more about my future daughter.” 

His dad laughed and continued to make his cup of tea. 

Bobby shook his head slightly. Future daughter, his mom really was dramatic at times. “I’ll try but it’s up to her.” 

“She told Liz she is waiting for the invite so ask her.” His mom shrugged and smiled. “Besides you got married yesterday, she is technically already family!” 

“When you come back you need to show us the wedding footage!” His dad joined in on the conversation. 

“I—” Bobby had no idea how to respond so he just nodded. “I’ll see you guys later, love you!” 

“Bye honey, love you too!” 

The ride over to Yael's house was filled with Liz’s playlist. Yael really did live 15 minutes away, in a community called Sun Meadow. 

“You prepared to meet her family? This a big step considering you’re already married.” Liz asked him as they pulled up at her house. 

“Her sister and brother in law are at work, I’ll only be meeting the kids, I think.” He answered. “Or I hope.” 

“If you do end up meeting them, be cool about it.” Liz advised. “Alright I’ll see you later, bye Bobs, have fun!” 

“Will do, bye!” Bobby waved goodbye at his sister and approached the house. 

The exterior of the house was different shades of grey, it looked a little expensive if he was being honest. He rang the doorbell and was a little startled when steps and some screaming was heard. 

Moments later the door opened. 

“Welcome home honey!” Yael stood there hair in a ponytail, in grey sweats and a tank top, a baby on her hip. 

That sounded very real and Bobby realized that this would be someone’s future. Having Yael greet them at the door with their baby. He doesn’t want to get depressing but it’s a future he doesn’t think he will have, at least not with her. 

“Good morning!” He still smiled brightly. Yael smiled back and stepped aside so he could come in. 

“I guess I should introduce you.” She turned to Bobby. 

“Yeah.” 

“Bobby this is my niece Maya.” She smiled at him then at the baby. Maya was holding onto the strap of her tank top, the dark curly hair moving as she wiggled. “Maya this is my friend Bobby.” 

Maya turned to Bobby. Bobby felt a little awkward, he hadn’t held a staring contest with a baby in a long time, he wasn’t about to back down though. Almost out of nowhere Maya giggled and extended her arms at Bobby. 

Bobby looked over at Yael for an answer. Is he allowed to carry her? He hopes so because he likes carrying kids. 

Yael answered by just giving him Maya with a content look on her face. Maya immediately held onto his hoodie and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“She likes you.” He saw Yael smile from the corner of his eye. “She doesn’t let strangers hold her.” 

Pride swelled in Bobby's chest. “It’s because I beat her in our staring contest earlier.” 

Yael laughed and led him further into the house. The walls were white and dozens of pictures hung on the walls. They walked into the living room, where three kids were watching television. 

“My loves, come here we have a guest.” Yael called out for them. The three kids turned their heads to look at them. 

“Tia Yayel who that?” The little girl spoke first. The little kids stood up and headed into their direction. 

“He is my friend.” Yael smiled at the kids. 

“Bobby this is Ollie.” Yael ruffled the boy’s hair, he was more than half her size. “He is the oldest. Say hi baby.” 

“Hi Bobby.” Ollie waves at him with a smile, a tooth or two missing. 

“Nice to meet you Ollie.” Bobby smiled at the child. 

“This is Killian.” Yael ruffled the slightly smaller boy's hair. You could just tell they were brothers, they look so similar. “Say hi darling.” 

“Hi.” Killian gave Bobby a smile before walking away with Ollie to continue watching TV. 

“He is the shyer of the two.” Yael told him before she picked up the little girl that was hiding behind her legs. “And she is the shyest of the three.” 

The little girl did not look at Bobby, she just cuddled up to Yael. 

“Her name is Mila.” Yael smiled and Mila’s head raised at the sound of her name. “Mila, sweetie, this Bobby. He is going to be hanging out with us for a little bit okay?” 

“Why?” Mila asked. 

“Because he is my friend.” 

“Why?” 

“I met him in school.” 

“Why?” 

“Just because, you want to say hi?” Yael asked Mila. 

Mila was quiet for a second before turning to Bobby. “Hi.” 

“Hi Mila, it’s nice to meet you.” Bobby replied softly just like she had spoken. Mila nodded and wiggled, Yael sat her down and she ran back into the couch. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Yael asked him, he shook his head. “Can you set Maya down in that swing while I order us lunch?” 

“Order lunch?” Bobby raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, what would you like? Pizza? Burgers?” Yael nodded. 

“Let me cook.” Bobby told her. He wouldn’t mind cooking for them. 

“Absolutely not, you're a guest.” She shook her immediately. 

“So you can come over to my house, cook and wash my dishes but I can’t come to your house and cook?” Bobby looked at her in disbelief. 

“Yes. And don’t even think about cooking. I’m ordering pizza.” She acknowledged her hypocrisy. 

“But you know how to cook? Let me help you cook.” Bobby tried again. 

“I told you before that in this household I’m not allowed to cook unsupervised so no.” She shrugged. “I’m going to order something, it’s fine.” 

“You know it’s unhealthy to feed kids loads of pizza right?” Bobby tried yet again. He just didn’t see why they had to order when he could cook. _They_ could cook. 

“I’ll have you know it’s not always pizza, sometimes I make waffles for lunch.” She said proudly. 

“Just let me cook.” 

“Not a chance, McKenzie.” 

“Come on please?” This was the last attempt. “I’ll feel bad if I don’t at least do that, I mean I owe you after you helped me in culinary.” 

Yael narrowed her eyes at him before she sighed. “Fine.” 

Bobby smiled at her. “See it’s not hard to let people do nice things for you.” 

“Haha.” She rolled her eyes. “Blame it on my mom, she always told me that guests shouldn’t do that kind of stuff.” 

“What about where you are the guest?” Bobby asked. “Shouldn’t the same apply? I shouldn’t be letting you help around my house.” 

“That’s different.” She grabbed Maya from him and took her over to the swing, where she Maya went right back to sleep. 

“How is it different?” Bobby asked as they walked over to the kitchen. 

“Dunno actually.” She laughed. “Alright, what do you want to make?” 

“Well what do they like?” He asked. 

“They pretty much eat anything, but they do love egg, cheese and ham sandwiches.” Yael told him. “With hash browns on the side, delicious.” 

“I take it you like them too.” 

“Well yeah.” she smiled. 

“Let’s make them then.” 

-

Bobby ended up doing most of the work during lunch, which he doesn’t hold against her cause the kids kept pulling her away to show her things and Maya needed a nappy change. 

“I’m so sorry!” Yael came back with Maya on her hip as Bobby cut up the sandwiches. “I didn’t mean to leave, it’s just—”

“Hey.” Bobby cut her off with a smile. “Don’t apologize, it’s fine. I can handle myself in the kitchen, I don’t think Maya can handle changing her own nappy.” 

“Thank you.” Yael looked right into his eyes and walked closer to him. “It means a lot that you’re willing to spend basically your whole weekend with me.” 

_I’d spend a lifetime if you’d let me._

“No worries, you’re pretty good company.” He said instead of what he actually wanted to stay. 

“Just pretty good?” She smirked speaking in her usual suggestive tone. “What can I do to show you that I’m better than pretty good?” 

She was definitely implying what Bobby thought she was implying. Even though her comments always made Bobby blush, he liked them, who wouldn’t? 

Just as Bobby was going to murmur some response Maya yanked Yael’s ponytail and giggled. 

“And she has the audacity to laugh.” Yael rolled her eyes. Bobby laughed as she shook her head. 

Maya was still giggling when she reached for Bobby. 

“I think I’m becoming second best to you Bobby.” Yael handed him Maya. 

“She likes me, doesn’t she?” Bobby tickled Maya with his free hand, she giggled and bounced. Bobby kissed the top of her head.

“Very much.” Yael leaned and kissed Maya’s cheek. Maya wrapped her arms around Yael’s neck, keeping her very close to Bobby. “Can’t blame her though, you are pretty fun to be around.” 

Bobby felt a sense of pride bloom in his chest, she had said it before but he was still as shocked every time. 

“She looks like you.” Bobby noted now that he took both of them in. “She has your eyebrows, your nose and your hair.” 

“She is blessed isn’t she?” Yael smiled, clearly teasing. 

“You are very beautiful so—” Bobby cut himself off right there. That was not what was supposed to leave his mouth. _Shit._

There was a moment of silence as both of them stood there blushing at his words. The moment seemed to be stretched out longer when she looked into her eyes, Maya had let go of her now. 

“Tia Yayel!” The sounds of the three other kids rushing into the kitchen cut off whatever moment they could have had. 

The next hour or so went in a blur. Yael and Bobby had lunch with the kids. Maya didn’t get off his lap despite Yael attempting to get her off, she cried when Yael did pull her away from him, Bobby insisted that it was fine. Yael had set up her phone to record them having lunch for a bit. Watching her interact with the kids was adorable in Bobby’s mind. She was just so sweet and supportive of everything the kids told her. Undoubtedly the cutest part was when Mila made a circle with her hands and held it up to Yael, Yael did the same thing, Mila went back to eat after that. 

“She can’t make a heart yet so she does a circle when she wants to tell me she loves me.” Yael leaned and whispered to him. 

It melted Bobby’s heart.

When lunch was over the kids went out to play outside in the backyard for a little bit while Yael and Bobby quickly washed the dishes. After they were done they went with the kids to make sure they weren’t hurting themselves. 

That’s when Bobby got some real bonding time with the kids as they were playing pirates in the small playground they had, they asked him to play a pirate, which he wasn’t going to deny. Yael had Maya asleep on her chest so Bobby had to fend for his own against 3 kids, which he could have beaten but chose to let them win. 

“Thank you for playing with them. I hope you don’t mind that I took a small video.” Yael smiled as he sat back down next to her in the shade. 

“For the project?” 

She stayed quiet for a second. “Yeah, for the project.” 

The three kids all marched to Yael and Bobby, they looked determined and a little scary. 

“Here we go.” Yael laughed as the kids stood in front of them now. 

“We.” Spoke Mila first. 

“Want.” Killian said. 

“Cupcakes!” Ended Ollie. 

Bobby just had to laugh cause he did that same thing with Annelise whenever they wanted something from their parents. 

“My loves you know I don’t bake.” Yael smiled sadly at the kids. 

“Ow come on!” Ollie insisted. “Who can bake?” 

Yael’s gaze went to Bobby. “Will you make us cupcakes?” 

“Hmm…” 

“Please?” She had put on her princess voice now. “You already know I’m a good sous chef, I’ll do whatever you want!” 

There was no way he could resist her when she spoke like that. 

-

All the ingredients were laid out on the counter before long. Mila was dumping flour into the large bowl as she sat on the counter. Both Ollie and Killian had brought chairs to stand on so they could see and help, they were waiting for their turn to add stuff into the bowl. Maya had woken up from her nap, Bobby had her on his hip as they all baked together. 

Bobby was a very patient guy and knew kids like to get messy, so he just kinda rolled with it. He directed the kids but let them have a bit of freedom too. Yael was at the other end of the counter recording them for a bit. She made her way over to them. 

A tingly feeling shot throughout Bobby's body as he felt her hands on his waist and she rested her chin on his shoulder, hugging him from behind. 

“You actually look like a dad right now.” She spoke softly, Bobby could hear her smile. “Thank you for doing this.” 

“It’s no problem, you know I love baking.” He grinned as he watched the kids have fun while adding the ingredients. 

“Not just that, you know for helping me babysit.” 

“Again it’s no problem really.” He spoke softly. 

“Mmh.” She tilted her head slightly so she could speak more directly into his ear. Her breath on his skin sent him crazy. “Let me know how I can repay you.” 

The thoughts flooded Bobby's brain, _fuck._ He rolled his eyes at himself, _Jesus Christ Bobby she is a mate!_

“You know a milkshake wouldn’t hurt.” He rushed to get a reply before his brain decided to expose his indecent thoughts. 

She giggled and unwrapped herself from him. “Oh for sure!” 

Once the cupcakes were finished baking and cooled Bobby gave the kids a batch for them to decorate while he decorated the other batch which will be for Yael's sister and brother in law. 

Yael didn’t let the kids have cupcakes until they had dinner, which was pizza because she wasn’t going to let Bobby cook again. The kids practically sang him praises for the cupcakes and he even earned himself a hug from Ollie and a slobbery kiss on his cheek courtesy of Maya. Yael also made sure to thank him again, in a non suggestive way. 

Everyone settled on the couch for a movie before bed, it was Mila’s time to choose a movie apparently and she picked Tangled. Yael and Bobby shared a blanket with the kids. They were between all the kids, with Killian on his left and Maya in his lap, Yael had Ollie in her right and Mila on her lap. It was a very cute moment which Yael did capture in a selfie, which made Bobby freak out a little bit ‘cause what if she posted it, but then he remembered it was for the video and he was slightly less terrified.

At the end of the movie Yael went and helped the kids change into their pajamas before they all headed into the bathroom to brush their teeth. Bobby recorded a quick video of Yael tucking the kids into bed. They all, except for Maya, slept in the same room. 

To Bobby's surprise Yael read to the kids in order for them to sleep. He had only met one other person in his life that did that and they were back home in Glasgow. She read them a story Bobby had never heard before about a groom that got his shoes dirty so he asked the the grass to clean them but the grass said no, so he asked a cow to eat the grass but the cow said no, it went on for a while until something agreed and the groom got his shoes cleaned and made it in time for his wedding. He thought he should ask what book it was since Noah’s little sister's birthday was coming up and she liked books. 

After an extensive I love you exchange they finally left the kids’ room, shutting the door softly. 

“I’m home!” A male voice called out from the doorway. 

“Keep it down, they are asleep!” Yael replied back. 

“Oh shit sorry!” 

Bobby followed Yael to the living room, where a tall, tan man stood. 

“Oh a visitor!” The man said upon seeing him, walking over to Bobby and shaking his hand very enthusiastically. 

“Bobby this is my brother in law Agustin.” Yael introduced them. “Agu this is Bobby, my friend.” 

“Ah yes your friend!” Agustin smiled at both of them. “Lovely to meet you Bobby.” 

“Likewise sir.” Bobby had no time to freak out over the fact he met some of her family, but he felt like the sir was respectful. 

“The little ones in bed?” He turned to Yael, she nodded. “Wonderful, Azuce will be home shortly too.” 

“I’m going to drop Bobby off, August.” Yael smiled at her brother in law. 

“Sounds good but don’t be out too late, and stop that shit.” Agustin shook his head. 

“Sometimes I call him August to annoy him.” Yael explained to Bobby in a whisper loud enough for her brother in law to hear. 

On queue, her brother in law rolled his eyes. “Alright Yale.” 

Instantly she rolled her eyes. “I hate it here.” 

Bobby smiled at the banter between the family. 

“Just go drop off the boy, damn.” Agustin practically pushed them out of the house. 

“Come on Bobs!” Yael grabbed her keys and purse. “It’s milkshake time!” 

-

“So where did Annelise buy the milkshakes from last time? They were very good and I’d like another.” Yael said once they got in the car. 

“Chrisha’s.” Bobby smiled. “It's like a diner near my house.” 

“Oh that’s great, we are already heading that way!” Yael exclaimed and they began to take the way to his house. “Do give me directions please.” 

A comfortable silence settled between them, only broken when Bobby spoke to give her directions on where to turn. 

It was pretty dark outside already, just past 8:30pm. They pulled up at the shop and Yael went to park. 

“We should probably go through the drive thru.” Bobby blurted out. Yael turned to look at him quickly, a look that Bobby couldn’t recognize on her face. “It’s getting late and I don’t want you driving around at night too much.” 

“Oh.” It was then Bobby recognized the disappointed tone of voice. “That’s valid.” 

She pulled out of the parking lot and pulled up at the drive thru, where a car was ahead of them. She asked him what milkshake he wanted and he absentmindedly said chocolate. 

Wait wait wait. 

Did she actually want to spend more time with him? Like go out and have a milkshake with him? Like hang out inside just them? 

_Shit Bobby you’ve ruined it._

They went through the drive thru in silence until they got their milkshakes and Yael handed him his. She continued driving, careful when she opened the straw to put it in her milkshake. 

“This is a damn good milkshake.” Yael said after she took a sip. 

It was then that Bobby saw an opportunity to recover. “You should try the burgers, they are amazing.” 

“Are they?” Yael turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “Why didn’t you say so before? I could have ordered some.” 

“Cause the real Chrisha experience is to eat them inside, not in the car.” 

Yael laughed. “We wouldn’t want me disrespecting the Chrisha experience.” 

“Yeah we don’t do that,” Bobby smiled. “So next time we are together, let’s share the Chrisha experience.” 

Yael’s gaze turned soft as she smiled at him. “Sounds like a plan McKenzie.” 

They pulled up to his house as she said that. 

“Thank you again for today.” 

“It’s no problem like I said before.” Bobby undid his seatbelt. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She waved at him with a soft grin. 

“Text me when you get home.” 

“Of course.” 

“Bye Yael.” he opened the car door. 

“Wait Bobby!” She called out before he got out. 

He turned to look at her. 

“Fist bump?” She asked, holding out her fist with a smile. 

Bobby laughed and collided his fist with hers. “Fist bump.”


	12. For legal reasons, I can't say

At this point Bobby’s school routine consists of getting to school, somehow spotting Yael, he looks at her for a split second and Noah calls him creepy. Noah and Bobby go to class together and don’t do much before they break off to go to their second class. Today was no exception.

Mr. Wilson, Bobby’s culinary teacher, wasn't in school on Monday. Instead they had some substitute that seemed far too serious. Bobby knew they would be working out of a textbook, since he doubted the substitute would let them do anything. 

Bobby pulled out his phone to text Noah. He didn't check anything, he just clicked the first person on his messages since that’s usually Noah.

_mr. wilson isn’t here 😣_

_we working out of a textbook_

_i hate it here 😔_

“No phones please!” It just had to be one of those substitute teachers as well. And it just had to be in culinary, the class that he has for two periods back to back. Two and half hours without his phone, will Bobby survive? 

Attendance was taken and the assignment was explained. 5 pages of questions due at the end of class. Bobby might just fake a headache 'cause, no ma’am. 

The classroom phone rang and the substitute picked it up. They wrote something down before hanging up. 

“Bobby McKenzie.” The substitute called out, Bobby raised his hand and his eyebrows. “Mr. Crawford needs you to go to his office, take your backpack, I don’t think you’ll be coming back.” 

A chorus of angels sang in Bobby’s ear. He got out of that class so quickly without looking back. As he was walking the hallways he finally thought about it. Why does Mr. Crawford need him? He decided not to think much about it, the guy probably needs help laminating paper and knows Bobby will drop it all for him. 

When he got to Mr. Crawford’s office, he was met with Yael, sitting in the chair Mr. Crawford kept in his office, but the teacher was nowhere to be seen. 

“Bobby! You made it!” Yael threw her hands in the air lightly, smiling at the sight of him. 

“Yael! Yes I did!” He replied, mimicking her motions. “I was told Mr. Crawford needed me or something.” 

Yael looked at him weirdly for a second. “You texted me.” 

Bobby blinked a few times. “No, I didn’t.” Yael was still looking at him funny. He pulled out his phone to confirm he hadn’t texted her. But he did. She had been at the top of his messages so he texted her instead of Noah. “Never mind then, I guess I did.” 

“It sounded like a cry for help so I had to get you out.” Yael laughed and patted the seat next to her. “Please sit down, here or anywhere you’d like.” 

Bobby sat down next to her in the black chairs. “You did this?” 

“Mr. Crawford is in the bathroom. But he won’t mind, that man is like a strainer.” Yael shrugged. 

“What?” Bobby was a bit confused by the analogy. 

“He lets most things slide.” Yael smiled and Bobby laughed. 

“Well thank you. I owe you a big one, you saved me from five pages of questions.” Bobby told her gratefully. 

“Sounds dreadful so you’re welcome.” 

Mr. Crawford came back from the restroom. “Bobby, what are you doing here?” 

“Can he stay here? He has a substitute.” Yael quickly replied. 

“Attendance was taken?” 

“Yes.” Bobby nodded. 

“Sounds good then.” Mr. Crawford shrugged. He took a seat in his chair and just continued being on his phone. Bobby knew Mr. Crawford would let him stay, he always does as long as he provides a valid excuse. 

There was a moment of silence before Mr. Crawford looked at them. “Have you guys tried those Almost Famous burgers?” 

Where was this coming from? 

Yael and Bobby shook their heads. 

“You really should. They are great.” Mr. Crawford continued. “In fact if you wanted to go right now, I would let you.” 

Wait, what? 

Yael pulled out her phone, to see the nearest location. “There is only one in all of Leeds. It’s thirty five minutes away.” 

“I didn’t say you had to go, I’m just saying if you wanted to I could make an excuse for both of you guys next class so you could go freely.” Oh, so he wants burgers. 

“Just say you want us to pick up your lunch.” Yael shook her head. 

“For legal reasons I can’t.” Mr. Crawford said. 

Yael turned to Bobby. “What do you say? Wanna go pick up some burgers?” 

Going on this trip would be spending the next hour and a half with her, maybe more. There was something kind of exciting about it, because while Bobby had skipped class before and gone to a few restaurants nearby, he had never been asked by a teacher to skip class. 

“Sure why not?” 

Yael gave him a smile. Mr. Crawford was already pulling out his wallet. He handed them thirty five pounds before he proceeded to tell them his order, which Yael wrote down. 

“Take as much time as you need, drive safely and I’ll see you when you get back.” 

“I take it he does this a lot.” Bobby said as he held the door open for Yael. 

“Thank you.” She smiled. “Ehh sometimes. I usually go get some type of food during his class and eventually he just started ordering. Although I usually just go to like a McDonalds or something.” 

“So you’re skipping?” Bobby teased her. “Never thought I’d see it from an academic elite.” 

Yael elbowed him lightly on the ribs. “What can I say? I live for danger!” 

Bobby laughed. “Ooh so bad!” 

“You should take a few notes McKenzie.” Yael laughed as they got in her car. 

“Maybe I should get some lessons.” 

Yael turned the car on and put on her sunglasses. She reached into another compartment and pulled out another pair of glasses. “Lesson number one, if you’re going to skip, skip in style.” 

She handed him the sunglasses. Bobby chuckled and put them on. 

“Now you look like a bad bitch.” She smiled and they pulled out of the parking lot. “Only the baddest bitches ride in this car.” 

“Then why do we let Noah in?” 

That one really sent Yael into a laughing fit. “Because Noah is _that_ bitch.” 

“Can’t argue with that.” 

The car ride wasn’t much different from the other car rides with her, except for the fact that she handed him her phone and told him to play whatever music he’d like. As much as his heart demanded to play some punk rock he didn’t know how she would feel about it so he played it safe and played songs he felt she would know. 

Bobby put on his gentleman’s hat again. He opened the door to the restaurant for her, he would have opened her car door too but she was too fast. 

There weren’t that many people in the restaurant, after ordering for themselves they sat down in a booth. 

“Are we actually eating here?” Bobby asked when she relaxed onto the chair. 

“Yeah.” She nodded. “If you are okay with it, we can always do something else.” 

“This is fine.” He smiled. 

There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke up. “My sister wanted me to thank you for not only helping me baby sit but for the cupcakes, she said you’re welcomed back in our home at any time.” 

Hell yeah! He made a good impression and he hasn’t even met her yet. The power of cupcakes, if done right they can do wonders. 

Bobby laughed, “I did have a few sous chefs.” 

“Ah yes, the little ones, who also want you to come back but to make them cookies this time.” She laughed. 

“Oh god!” 

“Feel free to come around more often, not just because of my family but for me.” She leaned forward a bit, a small smirk playing on her lips. “Last time we hardly got any alone time together, which was disappointing.” 

Oh! She wanted alone time with him. A blush creeped its way into his cheeks. 

Luckily he didn’t have to reply as the waiter approached them with their food. They didn’t speak much as they ate, both were busy savoring the food to focus on each other. 

When they were done they both briefly talked about how good the burgers were and Bobby was reminded he still needed to take her to Chrisha’s. 

They went ahead and ordered the rest of the burgers for Mr. Crawford, one for Noah and some for Yaels friends, since they didn’t want them to get cold while they ate. 

Yael offered to pay for the food but Bobby refused to let her pay. 

“I’m not letting you pay.” Yael shook her head, reaching for her wallet. 

“You’re so stubborn.” Bobby rolled his eyes and pulled out his credit card. 

“I’m not being stubborn, I ordered three additional burgers for my people. I’m not letting you pay for that.” She rolled her eyes right back. 

Bobby rolled his eyes again, he knew there was no way to convince her otherwise. “Fine but I’m paying for yours.” 

“You really don’t have to—”

“You paid at the arcade, just let me have this one.” 

“But…” she tried to protest but Bobby shook his head, stopping her from continuing. “Ugh fine.” 

“See? Stubborn.” 

“I hate it here.” 

They both laughed as the waiter brought their burgers and the check, which they split. 

Arms filled with food they walked out the restaurant, setting the food in the backseat of her car before heading back to school. 

Mr. Crawford was very pleased to see them come back, especially because they had his food. Since they arrived just in time for lunch they walked into the cafeteria together. 

“Thank you for going with me.” Yael stopped him before they could go to their separate tables. 

“Least I could do after you pulled me out of class.” He smiled at her and she laughed. 

“I’ll see you later?” She asked even if it was obvious he will see her later. 

“Of course.” 

She awkwardly waved goodbye as she was carrying the food in her hands. 

Noah was very pleased to have been brought a burger. He thanked Bobby profusely and even said he loved him. Bobby just laughed and sat next to him as he ate, every once in a while sneaking a quick glance at Yael, which thankfully Noah was too distracted to call him out for. 

-

Valentina looked beautiful as she sat down next to Bobby during environmental science. She was already really attractive but there was just something about her wearing forest green, his favorite color, that made her so much more attractive. His gaze definitely lingered a little longer than usual. 

“How was your weekend Bobby?” Valentina asked him once they had a quiet moment to themselves before they started working on today’s assignment. 

It had been both the best weekend of his life and not. For once he spent a large amount of it with Yael, that was a win but when he would go home he was reminded that it was all for a project. 

“Pretty good actually, Yael and I got together over the weekend to continue our project.” Bobby smiled and Valentina’s grin dropped at the mention of her name. 

“I wish I could have worked with y’all, Ibrahim and Henrick are not it.” She sighed, letting her pen drop onto her notebook. 

Did Bobby want her to work with him and Yael? Not really. Was it rude to admit that? Yes. If he was alone he would have loved her company, but like Yael had said, he didn’t want this to be a threesome. 

“I would have liked to work with you too.” Bobby kinda lied. “But Mr. Lee said no.” 

“Ah yes cause apparently Yael keeps you focused and doing your job.” Valentina rolled her eyes. “I guess with the right encouragement everything is possible.” 

Bobby did not like that comment. 

“I’m sorry.” Valentina said once she saw his neutral reaction. She looked down at her pen before she continued. “I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just— I, umh, I like spending time with you which is why I wanted to work with you.” 

Yael does too. 

There was a tiny bit of guilt in Bobby, he is with Valentina right now, Yael shouldn’t be the first thing he thinks of.

“Well you always have me here.” he gave her a reassuring smile. “And we can always hang out.” 

“I’d like that.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder, giving him a flirty smile. 

Bobby would like that too. 

“I heard your mom is really nice so I look forward to meeting her.” Valentina picked up her pen again to continue working on the assignment. 

“Oh yeah my mom is lovely.” He agreed immediately because his mom is truly a treasure. 

“Tell me about your family.” 

And with that Bobby found himself talking to Valentina about his family. He told her a few stories about him and Liz and a few others about his cousins in Jamaica. Valentina listened and laughed whenever it was appropriate. He returned the question and found out a few things about the Sepulvedas. She is the youngest of 5 kids, she is the only girl. She also talked to him about her hometown in Chile. By the time class was done, he felt like he had gotten to know Valentina better than before. She was surprisingly sweet and her giggle was still cute. 

Luckily however she didn’t walk on his right, although not for lack of trying it’s just that Noah beat her to it. 

They walked into class together. Mr. Lee was already busy writing out passes, students were lining up to get theirs. Yael, looking as gorgeous as usual, was already in line to get theirs. 

“Bobby!” Yael exclaimed walking up to them, a grin on her face. “Noah and Val!” 

“Yael!” Bobby and Noah replied with as much enthusiasm as she had addressed them. 

“Hey Yael.” Valentina smiled but Bobby could tell it seemed a bit forced. 

What did she have against Yael? 

“I hope you all had a lovely day.” Yael continued. She looked at Bobby, raising an eyebrow. “Bobby, care to join me?” 

“Of course.” He answered without hesitation. He’d follow her anywhere. “See you guys later.” 

“Goodbye Bobby! I’ll text you!” Valentina smiled at him, like genuinely. Yael turned to look at Valentina, she seemed unamused. 

“Goodbye Bobby! You’ll probably text me…so like yeah!” Noah imitated Valentina. Bobby saw Yael look away and hold in a laugh. 

“Goodbye Noah!” It was now Yael’s turn to say goodbye. “I’ll see you later Val.” 

“Fortunately or unfortunately.” Bobby thought he heard Val say but he didn’t get a chance to ask before she walked away to her group. 

Yael and Bobby sat in their usual spot in the empty football field. 

“So what's on the agenda for today?” She asked, laying on the grass. 

“Uhm…” Bobby hummed, they didn’t have an agenda. “We are filming everything out of order so I’m not sure.” 

“Oh I remember!” She exclaimed a smile forming on her face. “I gotta ask you to be my boyfriend!” 

Bobby's eyes widened. Oh right, that was today, oh god. 

“I thought I was asking you.” He quickly answered. He thought he would be the one doing the asking, they hadn’t discussed it. 

“Why?” She lifted her head from her backpack. “You asked for marriage, it’s my turn bro.” 

“But you asked me on our date.” 

“Yes I did.” She was proud of that it seemed. “And now I’m going to ask you to be my boyfriend so shut the fuck up, set up the camera and come lay with me.” 

Bobby laughed as Yael pointed for him to set up the camera so it would only see the top of their heads. “It’s a disgrace we won’t be able to see your face during this scene but you gotta do what you gotta do.” 

“My face?” 

“Yeah,” She laughed. “You’re cute and we should all see it.” 

Oh god, she thought he was cute! Out of all the comments, that was the one that shocked him the most. She complimented him! On his appearance of all things! Those same butterflies from earlier settled in his stomach again. 

Bobby finished setting up his phone camera and pressed record before quickly settling next to Yael. 

“Should we pretend we are cloud watching?” Yael whispered to him, the camera wouldn’t be able to pick it up. 

Bobby looked up at the cloudy sky. The sun was hiding behind a cloud so he could look and not go blind. 

“You ever wonder what’s it going to be like when the sun blows up?” She asked him loud this time. 

“It would be the end of the world.” 

“I mean, yeah.” She laughed. “It’s kinda fun to imagine, obviously we will probably be dead but…” 

“Bold of you to assume I’m dying.” Bobby remarked, making her laugh again and place her hands on her belly. 

“Are you one of those lizard people? Is that why you won’t die?” 

Ah, the lizard person conspiracy, one of Bobby's favorites if he is being honest. 

“For legal reasons, I can’t say.” 

Bobby was enjoying the sounds of her laughter and even laughing himself when she suddenly scooted closer to him. She left only an inch of distance between them and Bobby went quiet. Yael turned around to face him. He followed her lead and tilted his head to face her. 

Yael was looking at him with so much adoration it caused the butterflies to return to his stomach. 

“I kinda suck at speeches.” She placed a hand on his arm. “But do you maybe wanna be a thing? An official thing? My boyfriend?” 

The word boyfriend out of her lips sounded so sweet. Oh what he wouldn’t give for it to be real. But for now he’d settle for this. 

“Of course!” He laughed and pulled her in for a hug, it was for the cameras of course. 

Yael giggled and wrapped her arm around his waist, she set her face in the crook of his neck. Bobby has been in her arms only a handful of times but it’s hard to imagine a world without them. They make him feel so welcome, as if he could walk up to her whenever and she’ll embrace him no matter what. They felt safe. 

In a pure moment of weakness Bobby kissed the top of her head. He heard her sigh contentedly and began wondering if she liked when people kissed the top of her head. 

“So are you actually a lizard person?” She lifted her head. 

“No.” He shook his head and chuckled. 

“That's exactly what a lizard person would say.” 

For the rest of the class Bobby told her why the lizard people were fake. Bobby was pretty sure she argued against him just for the fun of it. The bell rang and they began walking to the buses. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” She waved at him. “Boyfriend? Fiancé? Husband? All the above?” 

Bobby smiled at how adorable she was. “I’ll see you tomorrow Yael.” 

With that she gave one final wave before walking towards the locker rooms for cheer practice. 

“Boyfriend? Fiancé? Husband? All the above?” Of course Noah was around and ready to tease him. “Just start dating already dammit.” 

“Not going to happen.” Bobby shook his head. 

“Why?” Noah said disappointed. 

“Because you already have my heart.” 

Noah burst out laughing. “You know what? That’s valid.” 

-

Valentina remained true to her promise and texted Bobby an hour or two after he got him from school, which was probably when cheer practice ended. It started with her questioning a school assignment and progressed to them just talking about random things. He was having a good time texting her, she didn’t take horribly long to reply like some of the previous girls he had spoken to, but she was no Yael who replied almost immediately. 

He rolled his eyes at himself, there he went again thinking of Yael as he talked to Valentina. 

_My family is out of town this weekend so I’ll be alone most of the time 😔_

This could be the perfect opportunity to hang out. Hanging out with Valentina was something he was going to have to do at some point, yet asking her to hang out felt a little awkward, so he decided to bring it up with an excuse. 

_well our project for environmental is due on monday, you want to come over for dinner on saturday? we can work on it before before and after dinner_

He hit send and waited for her reply. 

_At your house?_

It was then Bobby realized that she was probably hoping to get him alone in her house. He wasn’t too sure how he felt about that so he played dumb. 

_yes lol_

Was Bobby anxious? A bit. Not as anxious as when Yael was going to come over but still a little bit anxious. 

_I’d love to ❤️_

Bobby was about to reply back and tell her he was excited to see her when Annelise knocked on his door. 

“Who are you texting?” She asked as soon as she walked in. 

“Val.” Bobby has nothing to hide. 

“Who?” 

“A friend from school.” He shrugged. 

“Why?” 

“She is coming over on Saturday to work on a project.” He took the chance to inform Liz of that right now. 

“You were supposed to invite Yael!” Liz grabbed a random pen and threw it at him. “Not some random chick.”

“She isn’t a random chick.” Bobby rolled his eyes. “Her name is Valentina.” 

“Valentina? As in Yael’s second in command during cheer?” 

“How do you know that?” 

“Yael and I talk more than you think.” Liz shrugged. “So why is she coming over?” 

“We just have a project.” 

“I guess that’s valid.” Liz shook her head. 

Yeah, it’s valid.


	13. It’s the happy ending for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the video is finally done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies that this took a while :(
> 
> OHHH BTW, I ALWAYS FORGET TO SAT THIS BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR +1K HITS! I HAVE HORRIBLE MEMORY AND ALWAYS FORGET TO SAY IT BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!!

The next day went by without anything major. It was his typical routine, get to school, go to class, admire Yael, talk to Valentina in environmental science, and then finally talk to Yael in English class. 

Valentina was getting quite comfortable walking by Bobby's side. She preferred the right and Bobby knew it, but that was reserved for Noah. So when they walked to Mr. Lee’s class she settled on his left since Noah was on his right. Noah, who was not having Valentina’s presence. He was an advocate for Yael on the left and, well, Valentina just isn’t Yael. 

Yael was leaning near the lockers with Rahim and Chelsea. She looked uninterested in Rahim practically standing only an inch away from her as she talked to Chelsea. Seriously if Rahim stood any closer they would be touching for sure. 

“God, dude can’t take a hint.” Noah said once he saw them. “She is practically leaning on Chelsea trying to get away and he isn’t letting her have it.” 

Bobby met Yael's gaze. Her eyes lit up once she saw him. She immediately pulled away from being between Chelsea and Rahim, she gave Chelsea a quick hand squeeze and waved at Rahim before walking over in their direction. Bobby swears Valentina let out a small groan. Another person that didn’t seem to pleased with Yael coming Bobby's way was Ibrahim, who was currently glaring at him. 

“Bobby!” She happily greeted them. “Noah! Val!” 

“Hey Yael.” Both Noah and Valentina replied, Noah very excitedly and Valentina not so much. 

“Hey.” Bobby smiled softly at her. 

“Let’s go get our hall pass, shall we?” 

Bobby and Yael found themselves in Mr. Crawford’s back room again. Bobby was quietly putting the final editing touches into the video. Yael was casually eating M&Ms as he worked. 

“Hey Bobby.” Yael called out for him. Bobby looked up and was met with her usual smirk. “What can that mouth do?” 

_Anything you want._

His eyes widened at not only her comment but his immediate reaction. These comments she keeps making make it a little hard for him to keep thinking of her in a friendly way. He wondered briefly if she knew what her comments made him think of, he guessed yes since she always had a suggestive smile afterwards. 

He let out a small laugh, not wanting to leave her completely ignored but he sure as hell wasn't going to reply. 

She raised her hand and he saw her aiming to throw an M&M at him. “Catch.” 

Without even thinking about it he opened his mouth and caught the M&M. Yael laughed upon seeing him cheer to himself for catching it. 

“Again!” She grabbed another one and threw it at him. He tilted a little bit to the right and caught it. “How are you so good at this?” 

“I think you’re just a great thrower.” Bobby smiled at her. “You got good aim.” 

She smiled and scooted her chair closer to him so she could see what he was working on. He was basically done, all they needed was to narrate. 

“Are we ready to narrate?” She asked just to confirm. 

“Yeah.” Bobby set up his ipad so they could narrate as they watched the video. 

“We said we were pretending to be other people right?” 

“Yeah, we are just pretending like we are watching a movie together.” Bobby gave her a smile and a nod. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” Yael leaned even closer to him. She picked up his palm and shared a few of her M&Ms. Bobby looked at her funny. “Do you not want any?” 

“No, I do!” Bobby exclaimed. “It’s just umh— you did it so casually, that’s all.” 

“Well I’m giving you candy, it’s a casual event.” She smiled at him as she picked up an M&M from his hand and popped it in her mouth. 

After that small moment they began to watch the video. 

As the scene where Azucena (Yael’s sister) and Mila pretend to be Azucena and little Yael started, Bobby made his first comment. 

“It’s the way this is the most adorable scene for me.” 

Yael burst out laughing. “Aren’t those comments usually for roasting things?” 

“I mean yeah but who says we can’t use it for this?” Bobby shrugged. 

“Good point.” Yael nodded. “Let’s start it again.” 

For the rest of the class they narrated the video, it was fun watching things with her. He would definitely take her to the movies or invite her to watch a movie, she made things fun. They gave it a final check to see that everything was alright. It was but just to make sure Bobby promised Yael he would turn it in later today after he checked that everything was good.

Noah ended up coming over to Bobby's house for a round of video games after school, but also to celebrate that this project was now over. He ended up staying for dinner as Bobby predicted. 

“Hey Bobby can I borrow your iPad? I need to check something.” Noah asked Bobby after dinner. 

Bobby didn’t think much about it, he just handed Noah his iPad and let him do his thing. 

Noah spent about half an hour on Bobby’s tablet, Bobby had no idea what he was doing but he trusted him. Bobby walked into his house an hour later. 

Bobby let the video play in the background as he re-read the paper. He was mostly focused on the audio being correct and not the actual footage as he had already checked that many times before. After confirming that everything was right he attached both files and submitted the assignment. He sent a screenshot to Yael to let her know he had finished. 

When Bobby was finally done, it hit him. Tomorrow it would be over. 

-

**The next day**

“Alright everyone settle down.” Mr. Lee spoke as everyone walked into class. Students were taking their seats. The project was technically over so there was no reason to sit with your partner anymore. 

It was over. There was both comfort and sadness as he came to that realization. He didn’t have to worry about what Yael might think of him now but at the same time he wouldn’t be spending any more time with her. 

As they walked further into the classroom Valentina didn’t leave Bobby's side, Noah shook his head and gave her a side eye. That was a battle that Valentina would not win. Noah was going to sit besides Bobby if it’s the last thing he did. 

Except Yael beat them both. 

She was calmly sitting in the chair besides Bobby’s talking to Hannah about something. 

Valentina rolled her eyes and told Bobby she was going to sit somewhere else before making her way and sitting next to another cheerleader. 

Noah turned to Bobby. “Because it’s Yael, I’ll allow it.” 

No further discussion needed, Noah sat next to Hannah and Bobby took a seat besides Yael. 

“Hey.” Yael stopped her conversation with Hannah to acknowledge him. 

“Hey." Bobby gave her a smile. 

Before she could speak again Mr. Lee started class. 

“I read all your papers yesterday and I watched the majority of your videos.” Mr. Lee was pacing around the room. “Some of you did better than others, but there was one project that stood out to me the most.” 

Noah and Hannah’s project was really good, Bobby wouldn’t be surprised if they got a shoutout. 

“Yael and Bobby’s.” 

That was news. In all his years of school that had never happened to Bobby. He wasn’t one to get the best grades, he did alright at best, so having a teacher say that was surreal. 

“I’ve shared with all of you their paper and I would like all of you to read it.”

All students pulled out their phones and settled into reading. Bobby turned to Yael. They knew what the paper was about, they had written it. She gave him a small shrug and a smile. Bobby returned the gesture and they both stayed there quietly as everyone else read. 

“And now we will watch their video because honestly it was the best out of this class.” Mr. Lee was now in his computer pulling up their video. 

“The way he didn’t ask for permission to play it.” Yael whispered to Bobby, making him laugh. 

It was going to be weird watching the video, he had already seen it countless times but seeing it in front of everyone was another experience. The video was set up as Yael and Bobby narrating it while they pretended to be a different couple watching the video. They weren’t the teenagers in the video but rather other people watching it.

The video began playing, the dark room was illuminated only by a nightlight, it was however clear that there was a child in bed with someone sitting next to them.

“Story, please.” The voice of a small child was heard. 

“Which one?” Azucena, Yael's sister, scooted every closer to her child. 

“Red string.” Mila replied enthusiastically. 

Even though Azucenas face was barely illuminated it was obvious she was smiling. “Legend says that an invisible red string connects those who are destined to meet, who are destined to be soulmates, regardless of time, space or circumstances. The string may stretch or tangle but it won’t ever break.” 

There was a brief moment of silence before Mila nodded. “Is it real?” 

“What darling?” 

“The story.” Mila answered shyly. 

“Of course it’s real, one day you’re going to find your person.” Azucena kissed Mila’s forehead. “Goodnight darling.” 

“It’s the way she never forgot that moment for me.” Bobby's voice from the narration was heard as the screen faded to black. 

“It’s the way her soulmate was a whole Pacific Ocean away for me.” Yael's voice was heard right after his, followed by her laugh. 

**thirteen years and a jump across the pond later**

The words flashed onto the screen before it showed a quick transition to Gary sitting in the chair, the first scene they had filmed. The scene played and Bobby was just as stunned as seeing it in third person, they really did look like they had found love at first sight. 

“ _Look at them so young and in love and they don’t even know it yet._ ” Yael narrated as the clip of her showing him around the school was playing on the screen. 

“ _Mhm…_ ” Bobby’s content sigh was heard, it shocked him as he hadn’t heard it before. 

“ _Not gonna lie I kinda love them together_.” Yael continued as they transitioned into the scenes where they got to know each other. 

_“I sure hope so, or this is going to get really awkward_.” Bobby laughed which made her laugh as well. 

The video continued with the scenes of them getting to know each other that they filmed all in one go. Before it got to the scene the video froze, but it was on purpose. 

“ _Wait wait pause it this is my favorite part!_ ” Yael gushed. “ _It’s so cute and I love it so much._ ” 

“ _It’s in the top three for me_ ,” Narrator Bobby added. 

“ _Top three?!_ ” 

“ _Yeah,_ ” Bobby laughed. “ _There are like 2 other moments I like more than that one_.” 

“ _Just play it._ ” 

The video unfroze and showed Yael asking Bobby out on a date. It was really a cute moment, Bobby could see why she liked it. 

Bobby was expecting the next scene to be them on their date at the arcade but it wasn’t. He hadn’t seen this one, it wasn’t in the video when they edited it yesterday. It is a recording of Bobby giving Yael the sunflowers before their fake date. 

Yael turned to Bobby equally as confused. They didn’t even know they had a recording of that. 

God they really did look like a couple, and he never realized how coupl-y it looked when she jumped in his arms after he gave her the flowers. 

“Did you tell Noah to record that?” Yael whispered to him. 

“Nope, I didn’t even know he had it.” Bobby answered back. 

The dots connected in Bobby's brain suddenly. That’s why Noah came over to his house and asked to see the video. He had added that in without Bobby or Yael noticing or even knowing he was recording. 

The video continued through their date at the arcade where they had a lot of clips of them laughing and Bobby’s favorite where they were both in bumper cars going after a nine year old kid who had tried stealing their tickets earlier. 

“ _The next part always gets me_.” Bobby sniffled for the pretend emotions. 

“ _Aw darling!_ ” It was impossible for Bobby to not remember that when they recorded that audio she had set her arm around him. 

The scene where she asked him to be her boyfriend played next. An inevitable smile formed on his face upon seeing her cuddle up to him. 

“L _ook at them! A beautiful relationship._ ” Yael's commentary continued as the screen flashed with random videos they had recorded in their spare time, along with showing some pictures they had taken over the two weeks. “ _Goals honestly._ ” 

Another two surprise clips made it into the video. Noah had somehow managed to record Bobby giving Yael his hoodie when she came over to his house and when he walked her to her car in the rain. 

Bobby caught Noah’s eye. Noah gave him a thumbs up and Bobby wasn’t sure how he felt. He had to admit those moments were very cute and completely improvised, they truly made them seem like a couple. 

The video continued to the clip where they got engaged. His speech was really heartfelt and he was just realizing it. He was such a romantic sometimes. 

“ _She must have felt his shirt and saw it was husband material_.” Bobby said as they rolled off the hill. Yael's laugh was going on in the background. 

“ _I love that they wasted no time, engaged at sunrise and married at sunset. We love efficiency_.” The next clip was already playing of Yael walking down their made up aisle in the park. 

“ _Shhh, this is my favorite part_!” 

Bobby couldn’t help but smile, that really was his favorite part. That made up wedding is one he’ll remember for the rest of his life. 

Several people aww’d when they slow danced in the parking lot, it looked kinda sketchy but it was still very romantic. 

“ _See what did I tell you? Efficiency! Boom they already have kids!_ ” 

The next clips of them having lunch and making cupcakes played. Bobby can’t lie, his heart speeds up at the memory of her hugging him from behind and talking to him quietly. They really did look like a family. 

When the moment with the kids was over another clip played that Bobby had forgotten they recorded that day when the kids were busy painting. Bobby was sitting on the couch Yael was walking into frame. Once she did she laid her head on his lap, he stroked her hair and softly hummed a tune. 

“ _I’m really glad I found you_.” Yael whispered, turning her head to look at him. She reached for his hand, it captured a perfect angle of their red string bracelets side by side. 

“ _I’m really glad I found you again._ ” Bobby kissed her knuckles as she stared adoringly at him. He had added the again to symbolize the poem this whole thing was based on— the fact that soulmates always find each other in different lives. 

The screen faded to black and Bobbys voice was heard yet again for the almost final time. 

_“They definitely knew each other in a past life.”_

_“Yes they did and you know what?”_

_“What?”_

_“It’s the happy ending for me.”_ There was something so unbelievably sincere in her tone of voice that it made Bobby believe there could be a happy ending. 

Mr. Lee shut the projector off and turned to the class. “Now that you have seen the video and read their paper can everyone see why this project excelled?” 

Most people nodded their heads. 

“Can anyone tell me why?” 

Noah’s hand shot up straight away, Bobby was semi afraid of what he would say. “They incorporated pieces of their paper into the video.” 

“Yes.” Mr. Lee nodded. “Like what?” 

“The legend of the red thread, they were both wearing a red string. It shows symbolism, which is used a lot in romance literature.” Hannah didn’t even wait to be called on, she just spoke. 

“Yes Hannah.” Mr. Lee agreed. “What else?” 

“The song in the paper was the same song they used for their first dance.” Valentina spoke which surprised Bobby. 

“Yes Valentina.” Mr. Lee nodded. “If you listen to the lyrics of the song they relate even more to not just their video but the poem they chose.” 

Bobby actually wondered if they had done all of that. He always felt like English teachers took simple things and turned them into something deeper and complex. The portion of the song in the video wasn’t supposed to have a super deep meaning but Mr. Lee found one. 

“Let’s talk about the poem for a second.” Mr. Lee pulled out a paper. “One of the things that most stood out to me was the way they managed to tie it all together. With Bobbys ‘I’m glad I found you again’ line as well as them mentioning how soulmates find each other in other lives no matter what.” 

Those parts had actually been intentional so Bobby could take pride and credit in those. 

“Can everyone see now why they did such a good job?” Mr. Lee insisted. Everyone in the class nodded and a few murmurs in agreement were heard. “Does anyone have any questions?” 

There was a brief moment before Ibrahim raised his hand. “I have a question for Yael.” 

“Go ahead.” 

Everyone turned to look at Ibrahim. Bobby did too, expecting to hear a question about their video. Yael raised her eyebrows as she looked in Ibrahim’s direction, he had a small smirk on his face. 

“How hard was it to pretend like you could fall in love with Bobby?”   
  


-


	14. Mean Girls tease

**Yael**

“How hard was it to pretend like you could fall in love with Bobby?” 

Yael felt the anger rising within her. No one, absolutely no one was going to treat Bobby that way. She took one glance at Bobby whose smile had dropped and wasn’t looking at her or Ibrahim, he was just staring at Noah. Noah, who looked angry, almost as angry as she felt. 

How could he ask that? Who told him it was alright to say that? 

A second passed and Yael opened her mouth to yell at Ibrahim.

“Ibrahim that’s disrespectf—” Mr. Lee shook his head at Ibrahim but was sadly cut off by the bell. 

Without a second Bobby picked up his stuff and began walking away, Yael tried to reach for his wrist but he was too far away. 

“Bobby—” She called out for him, he didn’t hear or maybe he didn’t care and kept walking. 

God, she felt horrible. Even if Bobby didn’t like her, implying that he wasn’t worthy of her was messed up in every way. She had to do something about it. 

She turned to Noah, he was already looking at her. 

“Are you going to say something or should I?” Noah didn’t seem like he was playing around. He seemed prepared to fight anyone. 

“Don’t worry, I got it,” Yael said. “Can you just make sure Bobby doesn’t go home?” 

Noah looked at her unsure but nodded before leaving the classroom in a hurry. 

Her anger returned when she saw Ibrahim laughing in his seat with Henrick. She grabbed her bag and walked up to him, her hands balling into fists. 

“Yael!” They both greeted her with smirks in their faces. 

“Leave us alone Henrick.” She didn’t give them a single smile. Henrick opened his mouth, Yael shook her head and pointed to the door. The classroom was empty now, even Mr. Lee had gone out. Henrick nodded and left. 

“Hey babe.” Rahim gave her a flirty smile. He stood up so he could be closer to her. 

“Don’t _babe_ me.” She took a step back, not wanting to be close to him. “What the fuck was that comment?!” 

“What comment?” He looked at her feigning confusion. 

“You can’t be serious? You know exactly what comment!” She was getting even more and more annoyed at him. 

“That little joke? Come on Yael, it was nothing.” He chuckled and Yael glared at him. 

How dare he think someone’s self esteem was a joke? 

“It wasn’t a joke.” Yael remarked. “Why the fuck would you say something like that?” 

“It was a genuine question, you seemed very in love with him but we all know that would never happen.” He shrugged. 

Yael frowned. “Whether it happens or not is none of your business, you had absolutely no grounds to make that comment.” 

Why did he think it would never happen? 

“You can’t be serious? Look at him and look at you, you’re both on different levels babe. Someone like you doesn’t belong with someone like him.” Ibrahim took a step closer, Yael wanted to back away but she didn’t. “You’re meant to be with me.” 

That only made her more angry. 

“First of all I belong to no one.” She needed to make that clear. “Second of all, the idea of me and you disgusts me more than I could ever describe.” 

“You don’t mean that.” He stated as a matter of fact. 

“Please Ibrahim, you have been trying it since last year, if I wanted to be with you I would have said yes already.” She told him the truth, hoping that now it will finally settle in his brain. 

Her words seemed to startle him a second. 

“If you want more of the truth, the mere _idea_ of being with Bobby sounds a hundred times better than being your actual girlfriend.” 

“No.” Was all he said when he replied. 

“No?” She questioned. “What do you mean no?” 

“You don’t get to pie me off like that.” Ibrahim shook his head. “Especially for someone like him, do better for yourself at least.” 

“Will you shut the fuck up already?” Her voice was getting louder and louder. _I can’t do much better than Bobby because there isn’t better, he is the best._ She caught herself before she could say that. “I don’t really have to try too hard since anything is better than you.” 

He opened his mouth to speak but she wasn’t done yet. 

“I know you were planning on asking me to homecoming so shove that proposal up your ass 'cause my answer is no.” The answer was always going to be no but today just reaffirmed that it was the right answer. Ibrahim went to speak again. “You’re only allowed to talk to me if you have questions dealing with academics, anything else don’t even bother.” 

“Also you aren’t allowed at _my_ table anymore.” She said. If she was cutting ties with him she was going to do it completely. 

“ _Your_ table?” 

“Oh Rahim.” She hated the phrase she was about to say but she had to say it. And she did it with a smirk on her face. “This is my school, you’re just in it.” 

Yael gave him a final smile before she walked away from him. “Oh and another thing, don’t ever say anything else about Bobby.” 

She left the classroom after that, speed walking through the hallways until she was at the parking lot. 

In the parking lot she found Noah and Bobby. Bobby was looking upset and Noah was trying to cheer him up. There were no buses anywhere as they had all left. 

Yael approached them, Noah smiled upon seeing her. Bobby did too but it wasn’t his usual smile, this one was dull. 

“Hey.” Yael spoke softly. Her anger towards Rahim was gone but she still felt horrible for Bobby. 

They didn’t get a chance to reply as a black BMW pulled up right next to them. Yael rolled her eyes as the windows rolled down to reveal Valentina. 

“Need a ride Bobby?” She pulled down her sunglasses. 

“He is fine Valentina, I got it.” Yael said before she thought about it. She cursed herself as she said it, it wasn’t her decision to make. 

“Okay Yael.” Valentina rolled her eyes and looked at Bobby. “Now what does _Bobby_ think?” 

Yael glared at Valentina, while she was right Yael didn’t appreciate Valentina saying it. 

Bobby looked at Noah, Noah mouthed _‘Yael_.’ 

“Thanks for the offer Val but we are riding with Yael.” Bobby told her. Yael shot Noah a grateful look and he gave her a nod. 

“Oh.” Valentina said sadly. “Well let me know if you need anything.” 

Bobby nodded and gave her a smile, it seemed genuine and it made Yael's heart break a little. Why had she gotten a real smile and not her? 

“Goodbye Bobby.” Valentina waved and drove away. 

“And with that now I'm leaving.” Noah told them. Yael and Bobby looked at him. “What? I have a meeting with the environmental science teacher, I wasn’t here and I have no idea what the project is about, so bye!” 

With Noah gone there was tension that lingered in the air. 

Yael shook it off. They had gotten close with each other over the past two weeks, she didn’t want to throw it away over one comment. 

“Come on.” She motioned for him to follow her to her car. 

“Where are we going?” He didn’t follow her, which kinda hurt. 

His behavior towards her was draining her confidence, first the fake smile, then the real smile towards Valentina, and now he didn’t want to be around her. 

“Well I thought we could umh...” She thought of the words to say. She already had plans to take him to Chrisha’s today to celebrate that they had finished the project, but she hadn’t expected Ibrahim’s comment and the reaction it would cause. “I thought we could go to Chrisha’s.” 

Her voice was shy and soft almost like a plea that he wouldn’t reject her. She really enjoyed her time with him and she didn’t want to give it up. 

He thought about it for a moment before he gave her a nod. “Okay.” 

Yael sighed, she was hoping for something more but at least he had agreed. 

-

The ride to Chrisha’s was quiet, only the sound of the radio in the background. 

The silence continued as they walked inside Chrisha’s diner. It had a few people inside, they all seemed happy and Yael frowned, she was supposed to feel like that. This was not the beginning of the Chrisha experience she was promised. 

The waiter approached them and took their orders. She smiled once Bobby ordered for them both, she had no idea what was good and he remembered that so he just ordered for both. 

Another few moments of silence went by as neither of them said anything. Yael took a deep breath, she had to bring it up, she had to try to get rid of this tension between them. 

“I’m sorry.” She began. 

“What?” He looked up at her, he seemed confused. 

“Rahim’s comment.” She hated the fact that she was bringing it up but she needed to get it off her chest. She wanted him to know that she hadn’t just let it slide, that she would fight for him. “It was so uncalled for and you didn’t deserve it.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” He asked her again. 

“Because what he did was wrong.” She felt her voice get lower and lowered as she started to mumble her words. “It wasn’t fair of him to say that to you, it’s so messed up. You are so sweet and nice towards me. For him to say that _you’re_ the one not deserving of me, like please if anything I don’t deserve you I mean it’s been a few months now and I haven’t worked out the courage to tell you that I—” 

“Yael.” He called out to her. 

She snapped out of her thoughts, her eyes widened slightly as she realized what she had almost done. Yael waited for him to ask her to finish her sentence. A part of her wanted him to do it, just so she could finally admit it but the other part was terrified. 

A moment passed and he said nothing. He seemed completely oblivious. It was then she realized he never heard her because she had spoken so quietly and her words had mumbled. 

“As much as I appreciate it, it’s not really your apology to give.” He gave her a shrug. 

“But you and I—” 

“You and I are cool. It’s not really your fault that you’re a good actress.” He gave her a smile that seemed less forced then all the other ones. 

She didn’t know what to say to that. The majority of the moments were unscripted, all the convos were just _them_. Did he really believe she had been acting this whole time? 

It was now her that gave him a forced smile. Thankfully she didn’t get a chance to reply as the waiter approached with their food. 

The food was amazing and she had to admit it was truly one of the best burgers she had ever had. The one thing that would have made it better would have been some laughs between her and Bobby but sometimes you can’t have it all. 

They did have a small conversation about school as they finished their milkshakes. 

“We should probably head home, I’m working on a project and I promised Val I would text her.” Bobby picked up their trays and disposed of the trash. 

Yael wasn’t sure if she was going crazy but he sounded happy when he said Valentina’s name. 

_Of course he is happy Yael, he likes her._

“Yeah we should go.” She tried to disguise the sad tone of her voice by giving him a smile. He stared at her a little too long, he probably noticed something was off but didn’t say anything. 

Bobby was sending a text when Yael pulled up at his house. Yael managed to see the name Val before he shoved his phone in his pocket. She was not enjoying this. 

“Goodbye Bobby, have a good day.” 

“Text me when you get home.” 

A genuine smile appeared on her face at the sense of familiarity in that sentence. Maybe not all was lost between them. 

A ding from Bobby’s phone cut through her thoughts. 

“See you tomorrow Yael.” He got out of the car and waved before shutting the door. 

Yael stayed in her car for a second. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. Ibrahim wasn’t supposed to have made that comment and thrown everything off. They were supposed to have more fun as they hung out together. That was not the Chrisha experience she had expected. 

Disappointed Yael drove home, she needed to talk to someone about this. 

\- 

“Wait you kicked Rahim out the table?!” Gary popped into the screen. He had his camera turned off during their FaceTime call but he turned in on just in time for Yael and Chelsea to see how shocked he was. 

“He can’t sit with us anymore.” Yael confirmed with a nod. She didn’t feel guilty, not even a little bit. 

“Mean girls tease.” Gary smiled and made her and Chelsea laugh. 

“I’m not sure how everyone else will react—” Gary said once the laughter died. 

“It doesn't matter, it’s Yael's table. If they don’t like that he isn’t there when they can follow him to whatever table he sits at.” Chelsea immediately jumped to be on her side. 

“Valid.” Gary didn’t argue any further. “So what happened after that?” 

“Umh me and Bobby went out to eat.” Yael said trying to be casual but she knew Gary and Chelsea would be able to see through it. 

“And?” They waited for her to say more. 

“I almost told him I fancied him but he cut me off.” Yael revealed. She tucked a piece of her behind her ear, trying not to remember that moment. 

“Ouch.” Gary cringed. 

“Oh darling!” Chelsea said sympathetically. 

“Oh it is what it is.” She tried to play it off as if it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

“Listen I don’t mean to alarm you,” Gary started to talk “but he and Val are very close during environmental science and well she is you know… persistent. So if you are planning to make a move I would say the sooner the better.” 

“You say that like it's not hard.” Yael rolled her eyes. “I don’t know how he feels about me. For God’s sake he hesitates to even call me his friend!” 

“Well why do you think that is?!” Gary exclaimed as if she was missing something obvious. She stared at him blankly. “HE DOESN’T WANNA PUT YOU IN THE FRIENDZONE.” 

“I think Gaz has a point Yael.” Chelsea agreed with him. 

“Why are men so complicated with their feelings?” She leaned back into the chair. 

“Look who’s talking, Miss I’m not going to tell him how I feel. This is one side Yael, you have feelings too, feelings you could talk to him about.” Gary didn’t hesitate to tell her how it was. 

“I just don’t want to tell him, okay?” Yael sighed. She knew the reason why she hadn’t said anything but she hadn’t said it out loud. 

“But why?” Gary pressed for an answer. 

“Because he may be into Valentina. I don’t want to come in the way of that if that is the case.” 

It felt both relieving and terrifying to finally say it out loud. She didn’t want to say it out loud because saying it out loud made it real. She didn’t want to know that the guy she liked was into someone else. 

“Yael, honey, he is n—” Chelsea began to comfort her but stopped when Yael gave her a look. Chelsea couldn’t say that he wasn’t into Valentina because she didn’t know that. 

“I have to go, I’m working on a project.” Yael smiled at them. “I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow bye, love ya!” 

Yael hung up. She didn’t need to hear it right now. She didn’t need the reminder that the first boy she liked in a few years was more into someone else. If that was the case however, she would have no choice but to back away. 


	15. xoxo gossip girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you kat for reassuring me with this chapter and editing it as always ily!

**Bobby**

It finally happened. Things went back to normal on Friday. Well almost everything. Yael still smiled at him when she saw him in the hallways. She changed seats in Mr. Lee’s class though, now she sits with Hannah. Noah took her spot even if Valentina did try to take it. The one thing that wasn’t the same was lunch. It was impossible not to notice that Rahim, Henrik and Levi (another football player) were not seated at Yael’s table.

Noah, who somehow managed to figure out most of the school gossip, kept him updated all day with any new information about why the popular table split.

_“I’m telling you bro, I heard from Henrik himself that Yael was angry as hell when we all left class.”_

_“I just heard from Elisa that Yael kicked Rahim off the table.”_

_“According to Levi, Yael also declined Rahim's invite to homecoming.”_

“CONFIRMED!” Noah sat with him on the bus. The day was just over and Noah seemed ready to deliver his last update. “Rahim is off the table forever, I think.”

Bobby’s eyebrows raised. “Confirmed by who?”

“By me!” Noah exclaimed as the bus began pulling out the parking lot. “Wait before I go on… I wanna tell you all of this over some snacks so let’s wait until we get home.”

Bobby gave him a nod but he did spend the entire way home wondering why Yael would do something like that, if she actually did it.

When they got home Liz joined their conversation. Noah seemed more than excited to share this story with anyone that would listen. He told them about how according to several sources she declined his homecoming proposal before he even asked and kicked him out of the table.

Noah proudly finished. “That's all the tea for today, xoxo gossip girl.”

“God I love her.” Liz laughed. “She is one of the best people I’ve ever met.”

Noah nodded and turned to Bobby. “How do you feel now that you have this information?”

Confused more than anything. Bobby still couldn’t understand why she would do that. Why would she decline to go with Rahim to homecoming? Why would she kick him out of the table? A small part of his brain wished that she had done it for him but he knew that wasn’t the case.

“Why would she do all of that though?” Bobby asked Liz and Noah.

Noah looked like he was about to say something but ended up deciding against it. “I’m not sure, I don’t think anyone besides Rahim and Yael know.”

And now Bobby has to spend the rest of the week wondering why she did it.

-

Valentina came over to his house that Saturday afternoon. Bobby greeted her happily at the door.

“Val! Come in!” He held the door open for her to enter.

“Thank you.” She thanked him and made her way inside.

“You can set your stuff down in the living room.” Bobby smiled at her.

“Living room?” She raised her eyebrow.

“Yeah, is that a problem?”

“Not at all, I just thought we would be working in your room.” She shrugged and set her stuff down on the corner of the couch.

Before they could begin working on their project Bobby offered her cookies and something to drink because he is a gracious host. As they shared a few cookies Liz made her way to the living room.

“Val meet my sister Annelise, Liz for short.” Bobby introduced them. “Liz meet my friend Val.”

Liz gave her a quick look up and down before giving her a smile. “Lovely to meet you Val, it’s always nice to meet Bobby’s _friends_.”

“Likewise Annelise, it’s always nice to meet the family of my _friends._ ”

They both emphasized the word friends but for different reasons. Liz wanted to highlight that they were just friends and Valentina tone suggested that they were friends _for now._ Bobby didn’t pick up on the emphasis but Liz and Valentina did and that was enough to start a small fake smile war.

“Anyways, I might have someone over later so just letting you know.” Liz turned to Bobby. “Until then I’m in my room if you need anything.”

Without anything else she went upstairs.

Valentina and Bobby began working on their project but kept getting distracted cause they kept talking so much. It was so enjoyable being with Valentina outside of school, she was so much calmer and more peaceful.

An hour or two later they stopped working so they could take a break. They were both sitting on the couch enjoying some more of the cookies Bobby had baked earlier today.

“So how are you feeling about homecoming? It's soon right?” Bobby asked her.

“Eh… I’m alright I guess. I will probably just hang out with Blake to be honest.”

All Bobby heard was that no one had asked her yet.“Why? I’m sure loads of people would love to take you.”

She giggled. “Yeah I don’t have a problem on that front, I just don’t wanna take anyone that has asked me.”

“Valid.” He shrugged.

“Plus the dance itself is always so boring.” She shook her head.

“What about the game?”

“The game is fun, even if the team loses.”

Bobby went to school games on rare occasions, he should probably go to the homecoming game.

“I’m more of an after party guy, I don't do the whole game or school dance thing.” He tried to sound cool to make her laugh and it worked.

“You’ll be at Lucas party?” She turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, for sure.” He had already been invited and was planning on going.

“I guess I’ll see you there.” Valentina scooted closer to him. “Well I’m more excited for that party now that I know you are going.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I think you make things fun.”

This moment was not a romantic moment. The words being spoken weren’t romantic. The cookie crumbs on his couch were not romantic. Yet Valentina’s gaze drifted to his lips before she leaned in, he would be a fool if he pulled away.

The moment really didn’t go anywhere as the doorbell made them jump apart.

“I--” Valentina looked at him in disbelief.

“I’m sorry I have to open the door.” He ran to the door as his cheeks flushed.

When he pulled the door open he was surprised to see Yael on the other side. Which made him blush even harder. Why was he about to kiss Valentina if he had a crush on Yael?

“Hi Bobby!” Yael smiled happily at him. He felt a presence behind him before he could reply. “Oh hi Val. No wonder I thought I saw your car parked outside.”

“Hi Yael.” Valentina replied from behind him. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to help Liz with her chemistry homework.” Yael replied. “And you guys are--”

“Hanging out.”

“Working on a project.”

Both Valentina and Bobby replied at the same time.

“Oh that’s great!” Yael gave them another smile.

“Why are you both standing there still? Let her in.” Liz’ voice came up from behind them. Bobby and Valentina moved to be able to let her come inside.

Liz and Yael greeted each other with a hug before Liz pulled her away to the dining room. Valentina and Bobby went back to the living room. From the living room he had a perfect view of Yael and Liz as the dining room was connected to the living room.

Valentina and Bobby went back to work on their project. Bobby immediately noticed that something changed in Valentina, she wasn’t as talkative anymore. He didn’t force her to talk either but still tried to keep the conversation going. For a while most of the noise came from Liz and Yael murmuring and laughing.

Later in the afternoon they heard the door shut and voices coming from the doorway.

“Yael!” His mother exclaimed when she walked into the living room followed by his father.

Yael stood up with a smile and greeted his mother with a hug. His mom seemed very excited to have her back and Bobby found it adorable. They had a small quiet conversation while they hugged which made Yael giggle.

“So glad you’re back honey!” Bobby’s mom said as she pulled away.

“Thank you it’s good to be back!” Yael replied before turning and greeting his father.

Bobby’s mom was so concentrated on Yael that she seemed to miss Valentina.

“Oh sweetie hi!” She smiled once she saw her. “I apologize I hadn’t seen you.”

“It’s alright, I’m used to being in Yael’s shadow anyway.” Valentina replied before standing up to greet his mom.

His mom was shocked at her words, she didn’t know what to say. Liz rolled her eyes. Yael had turned around upon hearing the comment, she seemed uncomfortable.

“Lovely to meet you Greer.” Valentina reached out to shake his mother's hand.

“Likewise Valentina,” His mother was still in shock at her behavior. “Are you girls staying over for dinner?”

“Yael is!” Liz was who Yael had come to visit so Liz spoke for Yael.

Bobby’s mom turned to Yael, Yael gave her a smile. “If that’s alright”

“Of course it’s alright honey, you’re welcome to be here at any time.” His mother looked at her sweetly.

“I would love to stay too.” Valentina cut off the moment between Yael and his mom.

“Perfect!” His mom exclaimed. “We will call you guys in about an hour, now go work on what you need to work on.”

Bobby and Valentina had been working in the living room since they needed the space for their project. Yael and Liz were working at the dining room table but now had moved into the living room. Valentina rolled her eyes as she saw them sit down in a corner in the far right of the room.

“¿Te importa?” Valentina narrowed her eyes at Yael.

“I don’t mind actually, you guys can stay there.” Yael shrugged but seemed pleased with herself.

Valentina rolled her eyes again and turned to Bobby. She was obviously bothered by their presence and he briefly considered telling her that they should go to his room. But then he remembered what she had tried to do before Yael arrived and decided against it.

They worked quietly for a while, only speaking to each other if they needed something. Which was the complete opposite to Liz and Yael, who were talking and laughing quietly and it didn't sound to be about chemistry. After a few more moments they got called to go have dinner.

Dinner was set to be awkward and Bobby knew that. He served his plate and went to sit down in his chair. Yael was behind him and almost went to sit down next to him but Valentina set her plate down first.

“You don’t have a designated chair in here, or do you?” Valentina asked Yael innocently as Yael backed up and allowed her to take the seat.

“Not yet anyways.” Yael replied with a smile before she went to sit down next to Liz.

Bobby was honestly surprised with how in such little time Yael got acquainted with his family. She has visited his house twice but everytime she comes she settles right at home. Maybe it was because she already knew Liz or maybe because she just gets along with everyone super well, either way Bobby was impressed.

Valentina didn’t feel entirely comfortable with them yet, he could sense that she was tense and quiet a complete contrast of when she was with him alone. His mother seemed to notice and did her best to try to include Valentina into the conversations but her answers made it seem like she didn’t want to be there.

“So Valentina, are you going to university next year?” His mother once again tried to involve her in the conversation. Valentina gave her a nod but nothing else. “Do you know what you are studying?”

“Architectural engineering.” That was the first time during dinner that Bobby saw her give a genuine smile.

“Oh that’s great honey! It sounds like a great career.” His mother encouraged, it was in her nature to do so.

The rest of dinner was the same as before. Bobby’s mom was doing her best to keep her included but it seemed like Valentina’s mood dropped every time she was asked to answer a question. It got awkward but luckily dinner was over.

After dinner Valentina and Bobby continued their project. He thought it would be best to let her cool down and spoke to her only a little bit when it was needed. About an hour later Valentina had to head home.

Bobby took the initiative and walked Valentina to her car. He noticed that she seemed upset during the last hour and a huge part of him didn’t like seeing her upset.

“Hey Val, you okay?” He asked her as they got to her car.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She gave him a small smile before she leaned against the door with a sigh. “I do want to apologize though, I know that the last few hours were not it for either of us. And well I am not sure your family likes me an awful lot--”

“Val, it’s fine.” He reassured her quickly. “I’m sorry my family made you feel that way, Liz is just extremely close to Yael and my mom really likes her but that doesn’t mean they don’t like you, I promise.”

“Yael has that effect on people for some reason, a lot of people she meets just love her. I don’t really get it but that’s Yael I guess.” Valentina shrugged. “To be her am I right?”

“You don’t need to be Yael. You’re fine the way you are Val.” Bobby quickly stopped her. He didn’t like Valentina comparing herself to Yael, they were both different people, they each had their good and their bad (although he doesn’t recall a bad thing about Yael but there has to be something).

Valentina smiled at him again. A small feeling settled in his stomach seeing the way she was looking at him, her face was softly lit up by a street lamp. She looked beautiful.

“Thank you Bobby.” She sighed dreamily and leaned a little closer to him. “It was nice hanging out with you today, can we do it again?”

“Yeah we can.” He smiled at her.

“I got to head home now but thank you again for everything.” She opened her car door.

“Drive safely and I’ll see you on Monday.” Bobby told her as she got in her car.

Bobby stayed outside until her car turned at the corner. When he walked back inside he found Liz and Yael laughing hysterically in one of the couches, Liz had her head thrown back and Yael was softly dabbing her eyes to dry her tears. His heart skipped a beat at seeing them so happy, they were adorable together.

Valentina and Liz could never act like that together, especially after today.

_Why did I just think that?_

Bobby cringed to himself. Valentina doesn’t need to be able to do what Yael does.

A ding cut off their laughter and Yael reached for her phone. “Ah shit my sister wants me home right now.”

Yael set her phone in her purse and stood up. Liz wrapped her up in a hug. “I guess I’ll see you soon Liz.”

“Of course! Thank you again, come back soon please.”

“Invite me then.” Yael laughed and pulled away from his sister.

Yael’s eyes met his own before she smiled at him.

“I’ll walk you to your car.” He always did that when she came over. She may have been visiting Liz but it’s tradition at this point.

Liz gave him a thumbs up when Yael wasn’t looking.

Bobby and Yael walked to her car.

“Can you please tell your parents thank you for dinner?” She told him as they arrived at her car.

“Yeah.” He replied simply before realizing that he should probably say more. “Thank you for helping Liz.”

“I love your sister. Helping her is no problem--”

She got cut off by her phone again, she pulled it out her purse and he quickly saw _Ibrahim_ flash across the screen. Once she saw it she rolled her eyes before shoving it back in her purse. Yael still seemed incredibly annoyed at Rahim and it made Bobby wonder what exactly he had done.

“So what did he do?” He asked before he could stop himself.

“What? Who?”

It was too late now. “Ibrahim… I mean I’m sure he didn’t stop sitting at your table just cause. And he did just call and you ignored it.”

Yael looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a small. “You've been paying attention around school?”

Bobby laughed. “I guess, mostly Noah keeps me updated. He is my personal gossip girl.”

Yael let out a small chuckle before she went serious. “In all honesty we just weren’t seeing eye to eye on something so I cut him off.”

He let out a small sigh, it wasn’t because of him. Even though a part of him hoped it was, he would hate to be the cause of her friendships ending.

“Power move.” All he could do now was try to lighten the mood. “Cut the toxicity off am I right?”

“Yeah you are.” She looked upset as she said it but he figured he probably shouldn’t ask why as it might be personal. “Anyways, I’ll see you Monday.”

“Text me when you get home.”

That phrase brought a smile to her face. “Always.”

He stayed outside until her car disappeared around the corner. He settled on the couch with Liz once he was inside.

“It was weird having Val here not going to lie.” Liz commented. “And she so obviously likes you, nothing wrong with that. But she could have been a little nicer, like come on all those shady comments about Yael. And that’s not me being biased but all I’m saying is Yael would never--”

“Annelise that's enough.” Bobby rolled his eyes, she looked at him wide eyed. “They are different people. The things Yael does aren’t going to be done by Val and Yael isn’t going to do what Val does.”

Liz looked at him shocked for a second.

“You like her don’t you?” Liz questioned him immediately. “And I don’t mean Yael, I mean Val. Do you have a crush on her?”

Bobby hadn’t considered the idea of having a crush on her but as Liz said it now he realized that she might be right. Even if it’s just a tiny crush.

-


	16. DA VINKY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST FORGOT BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 2K ON THIS BOOK!! ily and it means a lot to me 🥺🥺 
> 
> as usual thank you to kat, chrisha and tilly for being here since the beginning of the book ily!!

**Bobby**

“So homecoming is tomorrow…” Liz sat down with Bobby and Noah a few days later after Valentina and Yael came to their house.

“Oh yeah we are going!” Noah announced.

Bobby already knew they were going. It was the first game of the season that was going to be played at their school. It was also going to be the last homecoming that they could go to since they were graduating this year.

“Yeah we are!” Bobby nodded.

“Bet you’re excited to see a certain someone in her cheer uniform.” Noah nudged him with a wink.

“Fuck off.” Bobby pushed him back and leaned back on the couch.

Those cheer uniforms were incredibly short and he couldn’t lie, he had taken a few looks at the cheerleaders legs, well mostly Yael’s but no one needed to know.

“Look at him, he is thinking about it.” Liz grabbed a cushion and threw it at him.

“Am not.” He threw the cushion right back.

“Liar.”

“Wait, we aren’t like actually going to the school dance right?” Noah cringed and shook his head.

“Ew no, just the game.” Bobby agreed.

“Valid those things are boring.” Liz shrugged and reached for her phone, already disinterested in the rest of the convo.

“Okay good cause I was NOT here for that.”

-

Friday morning rolled around and you could practically smell the cocky behavior from all the athletes, which Bobby didn’t understand cause they lost 90% of the games they played but he would let them have their moment.

He could admit though that he did enjoy homecoming at school, mostly ‘cause they did nothing. When they walk into school there’s music playing and there are cheerleaders greeting students in every door in the hallways.

Today was no different as a group of cheerleaders was stationed at the door, chanting one of their school chants and waving their pom poms in the air.

Valentina caught his eye immediately. She was standing next to Blake, her long black hair was loose, he caught a glimpse of her face, she looked stunning. The yellow uniform ended mid thigh, giving everyone who looked a great view of her legs. She really was gorgeous. She must have noticed his gaze on her because she waved at him with a smile on her face.

As he and Noah continued walking they saw Yael taking to Chelsea. Bobby could’ve sworn she was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. Her hair was pulled away from her face so he got a clear view of her profile, he absolutely loved the way her red lipstick looked. Her uniform ended at the same length as Valentina providing him a view of her legs. His gaze did travel up to her curve of her ass—

“Don’t be creepy.” Noah whispered to him and he tore his gaze away.

“Was not.” He blushed slightly as they found a corner to stand in.

“Whatever.” Noah laughed.

It wasn’t long after that when the athletes made their debut. And by that he meant that all of tonight’s players just run around the hallways while the cheerleaders cheer and everyone one else just stands there clapping and wishing them good luck. The fact that everyone is excused from their first period so that the athletes can do this made Bobby laugh. The only thing that made it bearable was the cute moment he saw between Gary and Chelsea. He was running with the boys but stopped to give Chelsea a quick kiss before he continued running.

After that was all over everyone was allowed to go to their second period. As he was walking he noticed Yael and Valentina stayed behind in the hallway, they seemed to be having a very mature conversation as Valentina explained something to Yael. He managed to catch the words ‘game’ as he walked by. Bobby was kinda shocked at their interaction because so far he had only seen them be shady towards each other. But then again Valentina was co captain of the cheer team so they probably put aside their differences if they were working together. Whatever the reason, it increased his respect for them both.

The school day went on and he saw neither Valentina or Yael, both of them were probably busy making sure everything was ready for the game later.

-

Liz had agreed to let Noah drive her car to the game, she would however need it back afterwards because she was going to go out with a friend.

“This is parking hell and I hate it here.” Noah huffed as they tried to find a parking spot near the field. So many people were in the parking lot and it was frustrating Noah.

“If I hit one person how many years of jail would that be?” Noah turned to Bobby.

Bobby shook his head with a laugh. “Enough, just park right there.”

He pointed to an empty spot in the corner. Noah nodded and headed for that spot, he managed to get it before another car did.

They hurried off in order to get a good spot in the bleachers, it was semi crowded since this was the game everyone wanted to come to. Loads of parents and students were already sitting down, luckily for them they managed to get a good spot thanks to Noah and one of his other friends who had saved them a seat.

As usual the marching band from both teams walked out first, playing that one song they play at every game. They were followed by the cheerleaders who all very enthusiastically came out, cheering and jumping in the air.

Bobby saw Yael and Valentina leading the rest of the cheer squad, he recognized a few of them like Chelsea, Blake, a girl named Lottie that was in a few of his classes but he never spoke to, and Tim and Arjun who were the only two male cheerleaders.

The athletes came out next, the applause was loud for them as everyone wished them good luck.

Before the game started the cheerleaders took their spots in front of the bleachers since it was their job to hype up the crowd.

Valentina was stationed right in front of his section. Bobby was quite happy about that. Valentina looked so calm and peaceful as she cheered, it warmed his heart. Yael was in the section right next to theirs, even from here he could see that she was smiling so much, clearly happy as she cheered.

Halftime rolled around and their team hadn’t scored anything, which was predictable. The most exciting part of the game was the halftime show from the cheerleaders.

Bobby absolutely loved seeing all the kinds of tricks they did. And seeing the face off they always had with the cheerleaders from the other school was always so fun. He couldn’t name any of the tricks they did but they were so good, and they appeared to take a lot of skill. They undoubtedly rescued the game, especially because their team ended up losing.

Noah and Bobby were laughing when the other team won. Their team truly was bad and also just the fact that they lost in their own field was funny.

People started filling out of the bleachers and heading back to the parking lot. Noah and Bobby had agreed to stop at Chrisha’s to pick up some food before they went home.

“Hey Bobby!” A voice called out for him.

He turned around and saw Valentina jogging towards him. Him and Noah stopped and waited for her to catch up.

“I don’t have much time cause I have to meet the squad but there is a party later at Lucas house. Would you like to come?”

Oh, the struggles of being a teenager without a car and not knowing how to drive.

“I'll pick you up.” Valentina offered, “I gotta go now though, I’ll text you!”

And with that she ran off.

“Mr. Popular over here.” Noah nudged him.

“Fuck off.” Bobby nudged him back and they continued on their way to the car. “You’re coming with me, you know what right?”

“No I’m not, she didn’t invite me.” Noah shrugged and started the car.

“We’re a package deal bro, wherever you are I will be there, and wherever I am you are. It’s how the world works.” Bobby placed a hand on his heart.

“Stop being cheesy, it’s embarrassing.” Noah laughed but Bobby knew he loved it.

They still stopped at Chrisha’s and picked up some food before returning Anneliese’s car. Later as they were playing video games Bobby got the text that Valentina was outside.

She didn’t say anything about Noah but she did raise her eyebrow but quickly replaced it with a smile and welcomed them both to her car.

If Bobby was afraid to break something in Yael’s car, he was more afraid of that in Valentina’s car, which seemed to be ridiculously expensive.

As she drove Bobby asked her about cheer and she was so excitedly talking about it that he couldn’t help but to keep smiling as she spoke. Noah was quiet the entire time, as Bobby had expected.

-

Lucas house was the only house for a few miles, it was obvious this was one of the rich people homes. Valentina parked the car and they all got out. The music was playing and many cars were parked everywhere. Valentina pushed the door open and they walked inside.

To Bobby’s surprise there weren't as many people as he thought there would be, there were many people here but he expected more. Most of the people he recognized as athletes, the cheerleaders, and the rest were probably people who had just happened to get invited.

Valentina led them to Lucas kitchen, where they found Lucas, Gary, Chelsea and Yael.

“Hey everyone!” Valentina called out over the music.

“You made it!” Both Lucas and Yael called out but it seemed to be to different people as Lucas was looking at Val and Yael was looking at Bobby and Noah.

Valentina wasted no time and poured herself a drink, taking a long sip from a red solo cup.

“Want one?” Yael asked Noah and Bobby as she grabbed two cups from the pack.

“Yeah,” They both nodded and Yael poured them a drink.

“It’s cheap beer cause we don’t have the budget for anything else.” Yael handed both of them a cup. “Cheers.”

Bobby took the cup and took a sip, it really was cheap beer.

“I can’t believe we lost today.” Lucas sighed disappointed.

“You’re the only one. We all knew it was going to happen.” Yael laughed and took a drink from her cup.

“Thanks for the encouragement,” Lucas rolled his eyes. “You know what? I’m blaming our loss on you.”

“What? What the fuck did I do?” Yael put her cup down.

“You could have cheered harder.”

“My cheers can’t make miracles happen Lu, you guys suck and I can’t do anything about it.” Yael shrugged and Gary and Chelsea laughed.

“I won’t stand for this slander—” Lucas began to protest but Ibrahim walked in. He stood next to Yael, who visibly moved to the side when he did.

“Let’s do something.” Ibrahim looked at Lucas.

“Like what?” Lucas raised his eyebrows.

“Spin the bottle.” Ibrahim answered as his eyes met Yael’s.

“Sure, go gather some more people.” Lucas sent him away. Ibrahim nodded and left.

“Absolutely not.” Yael shook her head as soon as Ibrahim was gone. “If he spins and that bottle lands on me I’m throwing myself out of the window.”

Everyone in the room laughed but she seemed serious.

“It won’t.” Lucas reassured her.

“Lucas I swear to god, if I have to kiss Ibrahim—”

“Just shut up and let’s go.” Lucas rolled his eyes. Yael rolled her eyes right back and turned to Valentina, Noah and Bobby.

“Are you guys playing?”

“Is that even a question? Of course.” Valentina nodded.

“Fuck it, why not?” Noah shrugged.

“Yeah I’ll play too.” Bobby smiled at Yael.

“At least I can hope something happens.” Yael smiled back at him.

The game didn’t happen until much later and in order to fill time Bobby spent his time drinking and talking to Valentina and Noah on the couch. There was some tension between both of them but it seemed to evaporate as they drank more.

When the game actually started, the circle consisted of a few kids Bobby knew from school, starting on Bobby left— Noah, Ibrahim, Valentina, Elijah, Elisa, Arjun, Henrick, Blake, Yael, Lucas and Rocco, with Chelsea and Gary standing near by to watch everything unfold. There were more guys than girls. So there was a high chance that there would be some same sex kissing, but only if both people were on board, if not then the bottle would be spun again. Henrick made a joke and said that as long as you say _no homo_ it’s fine.

There was one in eleven chance that Bobby could potentially kiss Yael. Which was also 9.09% chance, which Noah made sure to work out for him before they started playing. Was he freaking out about it? Yes. Even if that percentage was _small,_ it was still there.

He took a look around the circle again. Just like there was a chance to kiss Yael there was an equal chance he would get to kiss Valentina. Even though the last time it almost happened was awkward, he wouldn’t complain if he got a chance to do it now.

Lucas went first because ‘his party, his game.’ Which no one argued about. Right off the bat the game went downhill, as Lucas' spin landed on Yael. How convenient that they were sitting next to each other. Bobby did not know how to feel.

Yael laughed as she looked at Lucas. Something had clearly amused her. There was a small smile in Lucas' lips.

“Lucky you, mate!” Henrick spoke up, winking at Lucas.

“Every damn party too,” Yael shook her head. “I’m starting to believe you rig this shit.”

What were these parties they spoke of? Bobby goes to most parties, although he doesn’t usually play this game, he does hear all about it later in school. Guess it’s probably one of those academic elite and athlete parties or something.

“So now you’re complaining?” Lucas teased, turning to Yael.

“I always complain.” She smiled before leaning over and giving him a quick peck.

Bobby didn’t know how to feel, it was a peck between friends. Yet he had a crush on Yael still and he couldn’t shake off the feeling that it was weird seeing her kiss someone else.

“You can do better than that!” Rocco exclaimed from besides Lucas.

“Yes I can, but not with Lucas.” Yael replied, a look of mischief on her face.

Fuck she actually wants to kiss someone in this circle! Henrick or maybe Rocco? They are both handsome lads.

“Rocco, Yael, which one of you would like to go next?” Lucas asked, seemingly unbothered by the fact that Yael had just kissed him. Probably because like they said they kiss at every party. All Bobby knows is he would _never_.

“I’ve already had enough action for today.” Yael smiled. “You go ahead.”

He did.

Rocco ended up kissing Arjun. They both seemed fine with it and it was a quick peck. No one judged.

It was now Bobby’s turn. That 9.09% could all come into play right now. This could actually be the day he _kisses_ Yael. But this could also be the day he kisses Valentina. He watched the bottle spin, a bit anxious.

It finally came to a stop on… Valentina. He almost felt his heart stop in his chest. Holy shit it had actually happened. He was going to kiss her.

Valentina stood up as soon as the bottle landed on her. Rocco nudged Bobby. It was all happening so quickly. Valentina straddled him and Bobby _respectfully_ set his hands on her waist, his heart was beating so fast.

“This okay?” Because even tipsy Bobby had to get consent.

“Mhm.” Valentina smiled and cupped Bobby’s cheeks. It was a soft touch which was a complete contrast to what happened next.

She really took control of the kiss, pulling Bobby closer to her. Valentina’s lips felt nice, she was an extremely good kisser. If he knew this was what he missed out on last time they hung out together then maybe he wouldn’t have opened the door for Yael. It lasted quite a long time and Bobby was honestly enjoying every second of it. Don’t even get him started about when she slid her tongue in his mouth, it was unexpected in the best way. When she pulled away there was a fire in her eyes and she giggled slightly. She gave him another quick peck before un-straddling him and returning to her seat.

It was easily the best kiss Bobby has ever had and he would do it again if they let him.

Elisa nudged Valentina as Rocco nudged Bobby. All Bobby could focus on was that Yael was missing. He turned to Noah.

“She went to get a drink.” Noah mouthed to him.

Bobby nodded. Moments later Yael came back, with a red cup. He raised his eyebrows once their eyes met.

“It’s only a little bit!” She yelled over the music. Bobby smiled at her, she returned the smile but it seemed a little forced.

The attention was set back on Noah who spinned the bottle. One thing that Noah has forgotten to mention was that just how Bobby has a 9.09% chance of kissing Yael so did everyone else.

The bottle stopped at Yael, who was mid drink.

Noah immediately went to see Bobby’s reaction. That’s his bro, he couldn’t do that to him.

“Oh?” Yael’s voice was heard when she set her drink down, finally noticing the bottle was pointing at her. “OH!”

_It’s just a game._

He was conflicted. He had just kissed Valentina and it was amazing yet deep inside his soul he was more than a little jealous of Noah. If only he had sat in that spot. Noah was still looking at him as Yael began to get up. Chelsea and Gary seemed to be eyeing what was happening.

Yael walked until she found herself in front of Noah. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “This okay?”

Noah looked at Bobby for reassurance. All Bobby could do was nod. When he saw Yael sit on Noah’s lap he wished he hadn’t nodded. Noah’s eyes were not meeting Yael’s, he seemed to look everywhere except her. He looked flustered and seemed like he didn’t know where to place his hands.

Bobby was so close to them due to the closeness of the circle that he wanted out. He didn’t want to be here. So close to seeing it but not being able to have it.

“This okay?” She asked Noah again as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Noah looked at Bobby once again. If Bobby shook his head he would push Yael off no questions. But he didn’t, he nodded.

Yael tilted her head and leaned in for the kiss. Bobby’s breath hitched as he saw his best friend kiss the girl he liked. Noah never touched her, he kept his hands besides him and let Yael do everything else. But his eyes were closed as he slowly kissed her.

It seemed to go on forever and as painful it was Bobby couldn’t look away.

He wanted to be Noah so bad at that moment.

After what felt like an eternity but in reality was a few seconds, Noah pulled away from Yael. He was still looking kinda flustered and Bobby just knew he enjoyed it.

Yael gave Noah a smile and a pat on his shoulder before she stood up and walked back to her spot. When she was off the first thing Noah did was turn to Bobby with a look of ‘please forgive me.’

_It’s just a game. They had no choice. It’s just a game._

The game ended after that and Bobby found himself yet again drinking with Valentina, except Noah was nowhere to be found. They were both sitting so close to each other Bobby could practically feel her body heat. She placed a hand on his thigh as she told him a story, which Bobby would not remember.

A few moments later Valentina excused herself and darted off into the bathroom. Noah, Yael, Chelsea, Lucas and Gary all settled in the living room with Bobby.

Lucas was telling everyone a story of the time he saw one of Pablo Picasso’s paintings at some museum which led everyone to try to pronounce Pablo Picasso’s very long name without stuttering. There were no surprises that Yael could do it, the Spanish name rolled off her tongue effortlessly.

“The real question is,” Gary spoke. “Who painted the Mona Lisa?”

As a reflex both Noah and Bobby knew the answer. “DA VINKY?”

The room erupted into laughter which lasted a few minutes. Yael was sitting next to Bobby dabbing her eyes dry. Noah was holding his stomach as he continued laughing.

It was a good moment.

The laughter died down and Bobby realized his cup was empty so he got up to get another refill.

“Where are you going?” Yael asked him before he could get too far.

“Going to get another one.” He motioned to his cup. Yael shook her head.

“Come on,” Yael stood by his side. “I’m taking you and Noah home.”

“Why? What the fuck did we do?” Noah stood up from the couch at the mention of his name. He walked up to Bobby and linked their arms together.

She tried and failed to hold in her smile. “It’s late and we should really get you both home.”

Yael turned and called out to Lucas who was on the other side of the living room, chatting to Blake. “Hey Lu, I’m heading home.”

Lucas was too occupied that he just waved her off and focused his attention back to Blake. Yael rolled her eyes and went back to Noah and Bobby, whose arms were still linked.

“Just hold on to each other.” She laughed and took Bobby’s hand.

This wasn’t the first time Bobby held her hand yet he was shocked by her action, he was so close to questioning it but Yael began moving and guiding them out the party. She walked them all the way to her car.

“Can Bobby sit with me in the backseat?” Noah whispered to Yael.

“Yeah.” Yael smiled and opened the door for them to walk in.

“Seat buddies!” Noah exclaimed as they walked in the car, it made Bobby and Yael laugh. A few moments later Yael got in the driver’s seat.

Bobby didn’t really know why or how but the entire conversation on the way back was filled with him and Noah arguing over something dumb before making up and giving each other a kiss on the forehead. It had Yael laughing in the front seat.

“Noah you’re sleeping over right?” Yael asked as she pulled up at Bobby’s house.

“Yes, next question.”

Yael only laughed before opening the door for them again. Bobby linked his arm with Noah again as she guided them inside. Luckily Bobby’s parents were still at work. Liz was waiting for them in the living room.

“I have a delivery for you.” Yael walked up to Liz and gave her a quick hug.

“Take it back.” Liz deadpanned.

“Hey!” Both Noah and Bobby glared at Liz.

“Should I help you take them upstairs?” Yael asked Liz.

“Nah, if they can’t do it themselves they can sleep on the couch.” Liz shrugged. “Plus it’s late, you should head home.”

Yael nodded and turned to Bobby and Noah. “I hope you guys had fun, goodnight.”

“Text me please.” Bobby asked her. The smile formed on her face.

“Alright they are all yours, goodbye.” Yael gave Liz another quick hug and then she was out.

Bobby didn’t remember much after that, but he did (without Liz’s help) make it to his bed and fell asleep to Yael’s text.

_made it home gn :)_

-


	17. I’m thinking… I’m thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to kat for the chapter title ily ❤️❤️

**Yael**

The week after homecoming was typically very relaxed. The team didn’t have a game until the week after that which meant Yael and the rest of the cheer squad only had to practice but not actually attend any games.

She felt a strong sense of deja-vu as she stood by the stairs with her friends. Gary was telling all of them a story but Yael wasn’t focused on that but rather the sight a few feet away from her.

Valentina was talking with a big smile on her face, Bobby’s smile was identical. The only one who wasn’t smiling was Noah who was scowling since he had clearly been pushed aside by Valentina. Yael frowned at the sight of them, not just because Noah obviously felt left out but also because she remembered that they had kissed during Lucas' party last Friday.

Even though she had chosen to get up at that exact moment to go get a drink she still heard the cheers from everyone, and knowing Valentina, Bobby was probably enchanted by now. Yael knew that seeing him kiss someone else would hurt so she backed away. She had later even kissed Noah, which was so unexpected. Even if he had seemed to like it, she had felt as though he was going to throw her off of his lap at any second.

Still it was strange to think about Bobby and Valentina together. A large part of her was jealous because Bobby never made an effort to talk to her before class in the mornings. _Seriously, what did she have to do to get his attention?_

“Yael!” Gary snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Yes?” She tore her gaze away from the trio and turned to look at her friend.

“At least make it a little less obvious.” Gary laughed, his eyes following where hers had been and discovering she had been looking at Bobby.

“Fuck off.” She groaned.

“Just go talk to him.” Gary encouraged, Yael shook her head.

“He is talking to Val—”

“And what? I can talk to you, Chelsea _and_ Lucas at the same time. Surely he can do it too.” Gary pushed her forwards.

Yael sighed and returned her gaze to Bobby and Valentina. She was laughing at something he had said. “This is different.”

“Why because she kissed him on Friday and you didn’t? Big deal you still have a chance.” Gary continued encouraging her to go talk to him.

Thankfully the bell rang before Gary physically carried her to go talk to him.

“I got to go find Lu but I’ll see you guys later.”

-

The following day Yael felt as though she ran into Bobby and Valentina at every corner. It was a big exaggeration since she had actually only run into them three times. And by _running into them_ she means that she just saw them together in the hallway.

She didn’t think anything major the first time she saw them. They were casually walking to lunch together. The second time stung Yael a little bit, he had walked her to her advanced math course. She happened to be walking by just in time to see them say goodbye to each other at the door. The third time was in Mr. Lee’s class when she saw them walk into class laughing only for them to sit together afterwards. In all three instances an annoyed Noah was trailing behind them, looking like he wanted to end it all.

“I swear you look more and more upset every time I see you. Are you okay Yael?” Lucas asked her at the end of Mr. Lee’s class.

“Yeah I’m fine.” She gave him a small shrug. Lucas walked with her to practice as he himself had practice too. Lucas nodded but didn’t seem convinced with her words. Their paths split as they both headed into their locker rooms.

When Yael walked into the locker room the first thing she heard was laughter coming from a few of the girls. Lottie, Elisa And Blake were all surrounding Valentina.

“He is so sweet,” Valentina gushed. It took Yael zero seconds to figure out who she was talking about. “and he is such a good kisser too.”

Yael had never been more annoyed at Valentina’s giggle.

“Ladies please, we are already behind.” Yael broke their conversation, it was purely done off the fact that she didn’t want Valentina talking about Bobby and well, Yael held the power to stop this conversation from continuing so she used it.

The girls all went their separate ways and continued changing. Valentina gave Yael a cocky smile which Yael returned before getting ready for practice.

“She annoyed you that bad to cut off their convo?” Chelsea walked up to her as they were heading out into the field.

“How do you know?”

“I heard Val bitching about you interrupting them, I assumed.” Chelsea linked her arm with Yael’s. “Just try not to think about this for now, we need our captain.”

-

Yael found herself even more annoyed the following day as she saw Bobby and Valentina in the morning, then she saw them hanging out together a whole lot, and on top of that Mr. Lee had sat her right beside them and she was forced to listen to Valentina giggle every time Bobby said anything remotely funny.

By the time class was over Yael practically ran out the classroom, she could only take so much. Unfortunately it wasn’t her day as Bobby decided that he would walk Valentina to cheer practice today. Even more unfortunate was that they walked right behind Yael, despite her numerous attempts at walking faster they matched her speed so she had to listen to Valentina again for five more minutes.

“Hey Bobby, would you like to come to a party with me?” Yael heard Valentina asked Bobby.

Yael’s mind searched for the nearest party that she remembered. It was Lucas’. His birthday was on Friday so he was celebrating himself on Saturday with a party since his parents would be out of town.

“I’d love to.” Bobby replied.

“Perfect, I’ll text you later. Goodbye Bobby!” Valentina said as they had just arrived at the locker rooms.

“Goodbye Val, have fun!”

As soon as Bobby was out of sight Lottie and Blake appeared out of nowhere.

“Omg Val! He walked you to cheer practice!” Blake spoke so excitedly.

“I know and I—”

And with that Yael went inside the locker rooms. She didn’t need or want to hear that.

-

The next two days Yael stayed as far away from Bobby and Valentina as she could because even if she was annoyed she didn’t want to be, she had no reason to be. Her and Bobby were just friends and nothing else. Friends don’t get mad at friends for hanging out with someone else and she knew that.

She shut the door to her car once she had parked at Lucas’ house. The music was already blasting through the speakers. There were a lot more people here then last time as Lucas liked to go big for parties if they were for him.

Yael saw that familiar white BMW parked near the entrance; Valentina and Bobby were already here for sure. She made herself a mental note to ask Lucas if she could sleep over as she was sure Valentina would get on her nerves and Yael will mostly likely end up drinking to prevent her from telling Valentina to fuck off.

Lucas, Gary and Chelsea were all waiting for her at the door.

“Happy birthday Lu!” Yael gave Lucas a hug. Even though his birthday was yesterday and they had all gone out to eat, this was still a party in celebration of his birthday so it felt wrong not to congratulate him.

After that quick moment they all headed into the kitchen to get a drink.

“Oh this isn’t cheap beer!” Yael laughed as she took a sip.

“Only the best for me of course!” Lucas clicked their cup together with a smile.

Yael stayed in the kitchen for a few hours, maintaining conversation with anyone that came by. It was the best place to stay as every time her cup was empty all she had to do was walk a few steps and fill it up again.

At some point she did venture into the living room, it was crowded but she managed to find a seat next to Noah.

“Noah! My man!” Yael greeted him happily as she hadn’t seen him since yesterday.

“Yael!” He replied back excitedly but there was something off.

Yael looked around the room to where his eyes were located. Bobby and Valentina were making out in the corner of the room. Her back was pressed against the wall, her hands running along Bobby’s dreads and his hands placed on her ass.

“Yikes, am I right?” Yael laughed as it was all she could do.

It definitely hurt seeing him so close to Valentina. She didn’t understand how Valentina had managed to come out of nowhere and get Bobby to like her. It was giving Yael serious flashbacks of what had happened with Lucas.

“Big yikes.” Noah cringed once he saw Valentina move to kiss Bobby’s neck. “Let’s get out of here. The night is young and we do not deserve to watch whatever the fuck is happening there.”

And with that Yael and Noah went into the kitchen, where they spent a few minutes talking and drinking. All the alcohol she had consumed demanded to be let out so she excused herself to go into the bathroom.

She could have gone to the bathroom that was near the kitchen, but something told her that using that bathroom in the middle of a party was not a good idea. She had been to Lucas house more times then she could count so she knew that there was one bathroom that Lucas had never mentioned to anyone. It was secluded next to a room on the furthest end of his house. Even though that bathroom would be empty she speed walked through the dozens of people until she managed to make it and do her business.

Yael came out of the bathroom furthest away from the party. She was quite thankful that not many people knew about it as it was cleaner than the other ones and in a semi quiet space as the music didn’t make it this far.

As she was walking back into the party she heard a moan coming from one of the rooms. Lucas would absolutely die if he found out someone was hooking up on this side of the house. Yael decided to be a good person and at least warn the people that they really shouldn’t be here.

It was kinda comical, the pure thought that she would probably interrupt some teenagers, it would make a great story for later no doubt.

“ _Oh my god Bobby—_ ”

Yael froze on the spot at the sound of that female voice. That female voice that was too familiar. That female voice that had been annoying the shit out of her for the past week.

“ _Bobby—”_ Valentina moaned again and it hit Yael like a slap in the face.

It was Valentina and the only Bobby in this entire party.

There were a lot of emotions running through Yael and none of them were good. She felt sad and betrayed that she had just heard the boy she is crushing on hook up with someone else. She felt angry and wanted to burst through those doors and demand that they leave the party. She felt annoyed and jealous, Valentina sounded like she was having a good time. Yael has never in her life felt jealous of Valentina until now and she didn’t like it.

As much as she wanted to stop this from happening she couldn’t because who was she to tell Bobby what to do? Her and Bobby were purely friends. She had no right to tell him anything as much as it pained her.

So she turned on her heels and walked back to the party.

This was not going to be a great story for later.

-

Chelsea called for Yael as soon as she walked into the kitchen. Yael put on a fake smile so she could talk to her best friend.

“What’s wrong?” Of course Chelsea saw right through it. Yael sighed, Chelsea pulled her to sit on the bar stool. Immediately Lucas and Gary settled next to her.

“Hey has anybody seen Bobby?” Noah walked into the kitchen at the exact moment when everyone was surrounding Yael.

“Hey Yael, you okay?” He asked her with concern, coming closer to her.

“Everyone needs to back off.” Yael laughed. “Yes I’m upset, not enough to make me cry, but if one more person asks me what’s wrong I swear I’ll lose it.”

All the boys took a step back, Chelsea didn’t. She stayed right next to Yael. By the look on all their faces she knew they wouldn’t leave her alone until she told them so she did, these were people she trusted anyways.

“Val and Bobby are hooking up near the clean bathroom.” She spoke with a sad smile.

“That son of a bitch.” Noah’s immediate reaction made Yael chuckle just a little bit. It was quickly shut down by Gary and Chelsea’s words which dripped with sympathy.

“Aww Yael.” Gary stepped forward to give her a hug.

“I’m so sorry hun.” Chelsea pulled Gary away and hugged Yael, who buried her face in her neck.

“Wait, why does that make you upset?” Lucas asked. Yael couldn’t see but she just knew that Gary, Chelsea and Noah were both glaring at him.

“I don’t know Lucas,” Gary replied sarcastically. “Why would Yael be upset about the boy who she has been hanging out with these past few weeks hooking up with someone?”

Lucas was clearly not fully sober. “I’m thinking… I’m thinking…”

He stood there thinking for about five minutes before it finally clicked in his drunk brain. “Oh Yael, I’m sorry!”

“Fucking finally.” Gary rolled his eyes at Lucas.

“Can you fuck off?” Lucas replied to Gary.

“Guys!” Chelsea exclaimed. “Yael is still upset so both of you shut the fuck up.”

“Thanks hun.” Yael murmured.

“I got you hun.” Chelsea stroked her hair.

After a few more minutes Yael pulled away from Chelsea.

“Are you feeling better now?” Chelsea asked her.

“Yeah I feel fine.” Yael gave all of them a smile, she did feel better now. Except that smile dropped when she saw Valentina and Bobby walk into the kitchen hand in hand. Lucas, Gary, Noah and Chelsea turned to look at her. She smiled and it was completely fake. “Totally fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah that happened lol anyways hope you enjoyed!!  
> ily<3 <3


	18. Isn't he like 12?!

**Bobby**

“You hooked up with Valentina yesterday?!” Noah had practically screamed at Bobby when he showed up to his house Sunday afternoon.

Bobby’s hangover was already gone, which he was thankful for or else he might have kicked Noah out of his home.

He stared at Noah blankly, Bobby hadn’t told him yet but Noah already knew.

“How do you know?”

“I think someone may have heard you.” Noah shook his head disappointed.

“Who?” Bobby asked, his finger tapping on the table. He wasn’t feeling too good about a possible random teen telling everyone that he had hooked up with Valentina.

“That’s not important.” Noah sat besides him. He was quiet for a moment before speaking up. “So it happened?”

Bobby was of course going to tell Noah that it happened. He did wish he'd been the one to tell him first but all he could do now was confirm.

“Yeah.”

“Oh my god!” Noah placed his hands on the sides of his head in what seemed like distress. “Oh my god? Why?”

Noah was not very happy about this.

“It just kinda happened to be honest.” Bobby scratched the back of his head. “We were making out and then she asked me if I wanted to go somewhere more private so she took me to this room in Lucas' house. One thing led to another and it happened.”

“So what’s going to happen now?” Noah stared at him for a long time.

“We kinda agreed to go on a date later today…” Bobby bit his lip. Noah already wasn’t pleased over the fact they had hooked up, Bobby was sure he wouldn’t be happy about them dating.

“I—” Noah stopped mid thought. “Go off I guess, it’s your life. I may not agree with it but go off.”

Bobby knew Noah and Valentina didn’t exactly get along but he had never paused to wonder why.

“What do you have against Valentina?”

Noah seemed taken back at the question. He thought about it for a second. “Her vibes are off.”

Bobby chuckled before waiting for Noah to continue, but he didn’t. “Really? That’s the only reason you don’t like her, cause her vibes are off?”

“She didn’t pass the vibe check.” Noah shrugged, not giving any further explanation as to what he meant by that. “Why do you like her so much anyway?”

Bobby could give him a few reasons but he decided to be as vague as him. He shrugged. “She passed my vibe check.”

Noah rolled his eyes. “Robert oh god—”

A ding from Bobby's phone cut off Noah. He picked it up. It was a message from Valentina.

_Hey babe we still on for later??_

Bobby smiled at the text.

_aye we are_

Not even a moment later Valentina replied.

_Perfect I’ll pick you in about an hour.._

“Let me guess…” Noah raised an eyebrow at Bobby. “She is picking you up soon?”

“Yeah.” Bobby set his phone down. “Can you forget for a moment you don’t like her and help me get ready?”

Noah sighed. “Anything for you boo.”

-

“Is he even allowed to date?” Annelise exclaimed to her parents after he asked for permission to go out with Valentina. “Isn’t he like 12?!”

“ANNELISE!” His mother shook her head at her.

“Mom! Come on, he has known the girl for like three days!” Annelise fought back.

“Hey! It’s actually three years!” Bobby glared at his sister. She glared right back at him.

“Annelise, if your brother wants to date Valentina then he can.” Their father spoke up.

“Ha!” Bobby turned to his sister.

“But… Bobby you've really got to let us know earlier, at least tell us a day before not 15 minutes.” Their mom continued.

“Ha!” Annelise turned to her brother.

Bobby was about to reply but his mom cut him off.

“With that being said, you do have a curfew Bobby.”

“And I’ll follow it, I’ll be home before 10!” Bobby hugged his mother. Annelise huffed in annoyance and settled back on the couch, reaching for her phone.

“Alright everyone, I’ll be back later.” Bobby waved goodbye at his family before going outside.

The now familiar car was parked near the street waiting for him. Bobby took a moment to reflect on these past days as he walked.

He had gone from Valentina slowly coming onto him to now going on an actual date with her. He felt pretty lucky. Valentina had her flaws but Bobby did like her an awful lot. He regretted none of what had happened, granted he didn’t remember a lot of it but he definitely remembers that he enjoyed it. It had been _unexpected yet welcomed_ , which described his relationship with Valentina.

He wasn’t too nervous about this date, they had decided to go to a drive-in movie so it would just be the two of them in the car at least.

“Babe!” Valentina greeted him happily when he slid inside her car.

Bobby smiled at the sight of her, she looked absolutely stunning. There was a certain glow around her that drew Bobby in closer to her.

“Val!” He leaned in to greet her with a hug but she pecked his lips instead. Bobby pulled back and smiled. Once again, unexpected but welcomed.

“You ready?” Val asked him with a grin as she turned her car back on.

“Yeah.” Bobby fastened his seatbelt.

None of them mentioned anything about last night as she drove. Bobby honestly had no idea if he should bring it up, it was the first time something like that had happened to him. He decided he wouldn’t bring it up unless she did.

They picked up some food on the way there so they could eat as they watched the movie. The drive-in theater was having a showing of Ghostbusters, which was her favorite movie as Bobby had learned in the early conversations with her.

After paying and parking the car they got ready to watch the movie, which mostly involved just setting up the food.

“I hadn’t been to a drive-in movie since I came back from Chile last year.” Valentina told him once they finished setting up.

“You miss Chile?” Bobby asked her.

She nodded. “I grew up on the beach so moving to the UK was a big change. Not a welcomed one at first but my family tries to go back as much as we can.”

“Tell me more about where you are from.” Bobby had noticed that she always seemed excited to talk about home.

“It’s absolutely stunning, the beaches are so breathtaking. Most of the city is in hills so it gives you the best look at the houses, they are all so colorful it just makes you so happy to look at it. The food is absolutely amazing and the people, everyone is so nice. It’s my happy place.” She spoke with such admiration that it made Bobby smile.

“What is your favorite thing to do?”

“Not to sound really boring but I love just walking around and seeing the street art, there is so much of it and it’s so beautiful.” She smiled. “Not to mention it's great for background on Instagram pics.”

He chuckled and she did too. After that conversation ended the movie began playing.

Bobby had to admit he loved having their first date be something she loved so much. He felt kinda cheesy thinking she looked so beautiful when she would smile during her favorite parts but it was true. The way her eyes lit up and her dimples would appear when she would smile or how she would place a hand on her mouth when she laughed. She was cute. Really cute. Bobby was sure he spent the majority of the movie staring at her but he didn’t mind.

When the movie was over Valentina looked at Bobby with a smile that he had never seen on her face. She looked so absolutely happy and calm that it made him feel butterflies in his stomach.

There was a moment where neither of them said anything, they just admired each other. It was broken by Valentina leaning to close the gap between them. She captured his lips in a kiss, her hands holding onto the back of his neck as she drew him closer.

Bobby smiled into the kiss and pulled back. He would gladly kiss her again. In fact he wanted to keep kissing her for a while.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” He asked in the spur of the moment. But he meant it. He wanted to be with Valentina.

“Yeah ” She smiled shyly followed by her adorable giggle.

Bobby smiled. She was his girlfriend and he felt happy. Tonight had been unexpected but welcomed.

-

When Bobby got home that night he couldn’t help but to laugh in joy. He was so happy. He couldn’t believe that Valentina had actually agreed. Well, he could; he had gotten the vibes that she was into him but still there was a part of him that doubted it.

To his surprise Liz was waiting for him on the couch. She was on the phone with someone.

“Hold on, Bobby just got home.” She told the person on the phone, before covering it so they wouldn’t hear.

“How did it go?” She asked him.

“Good.” He replied with a smile. “Like, really good.”

“Like as in good enough for a second date?”

“Like good as in we are dating.” Bobby told his sister.

Liz looked at him for a long moment. Bobby knew she wasn’t the biggest fan of Valentina so he was getting himself prepared to be scowled at.

“As long as you are happy.” Liz smiled at him, it didn’t quite reach her eyes but Bobby knew she meant it, she just wasn’t very happy with the idea of them dating. “You are happy right?”

“Yeah.” He answered.

“That all matters then, go tell mom and dad you are home.” She dismissed him and placed her phone back in her ear.

Bobby began walking away but he managed to overhear a bit of their conversation.

“Sorry Yael, I got distracted with Bobby—”

Yael.

The sound of her name immediately shattered some of his happiness. Everything had happened so quickly tonight he had hardly had time to think about her. She was still in his heart, her name was written in bold.

But he could never date Yael. She is too out of his league. Sure some of her comments towards him might have suggested that she liked him but who was he to know she didn’t speak to everyone like that.

Despite that he had a soft spot for her and he would continue being her friend for as long as he could.

-

Monday rolled around and Valentina picked Bobby up from his house. He was greeted with excitement and a kiss on the lips. He tried to text Noah to ask him to ride with them but he didn’t answer so they continued on their way. Stopping for breakfast and arriving at school with ice coffees.

Bobby thought they would keep it low key since their relationship was a day old but Valentina had other plans. She picked up his hand and walked into school proudly holding it. He didn’t complain but he definitely wished they had discussed it beforehand.

_It’s not a big deal Bobby come on, she is just happy to be with you._

There were a lot of stares in the hallways, apparently dating Valentina was not something you could do and go unnoticed. He saw a handful of boys give him a thumbs up while others smirked at him. He even heard some random person say they were proud of him. Many of the cheerleaders congratulated Valentina as they walked past them.

The attention was something Bobby was used to in a way but never to this extent. He usually stuck to being paid attention to in class due to his jokes but never in the hallways. Today however he received attention in both.

It was weird walking into a classroom and being immediately asked if he was dating Valentina. Of course he happily replied that he was but it was still strange. He even had a few teachers asking him, that was even weirder because he never thought that teachers would take such interest in the lives of the students.

Bobby noticed Noah was absent from Mr. Crawford’s class, when he texted him about where he was Noah simply replied that he was late. Being in office aid was not fun if Noah wasn’t there. Mr. Crawford had asked him to staple some paper packets. Since Noah wasn’t there it seemed like that class took forever. When his class was finally done he was about to begin walking to culinary but he remembered Valentina and turned around and headed for her classroom first.

It had been a year or two since Bobby had a girlfriend but he fulfilled his boyfriend duties by walking her to class and picking her up. During lunch he found his way to his regular table with Noah.

Bobby hadn’t seen Noah all day and he kinda missed him.

“Oh my God, Valentina’s boyfriend has graced us with his presence!” Noah mockingly gushed over him with a roll of his eyes.

It was then that it hit Bobby that he yet again hadn’t told Noah. He had found out by himself. Bobby rolled his eyes at himself, how could he let this happen again? Noah was his best friend, he should be the one to know everything first hand. Yet here he was finding out from random people, _again_.

“Anything you want to say Bobby?” Noah asked. Bobby knew he was annoyed and he had every right to be. Bobby would react the same if the tables were turned.

“I’m sorry bro, I wanted to tell you but you didn’t even answer my texts.” Bobby explained to him, hoping it was enough.

“I just feel kinda hurt that I found out from somebody else instead of finding out from you.” Noah looked at him a little disappointed.

“I know I’m sorry, I’ll do better.” Bobby promised him. “And just so you know she won’t ever replace you bro.”

That brought a smile on Noah’s face. “Good.”

“How about I buy you a milkshake to make up for it?” Bobby offered.

“From Chrisha’s?” Noah raises his eyebrows at Bobby.

“From Chrisha’s.” Bobby confirmed with a laugh. “Today after school.”

“You got yourself a deal!” Noah agreed. “Wait won’t it intervene with you and Valentina?”

Bobby thought about it. He hadn’t agreed to do anything with her after school so it shouldn’t be a problem. “It shouldn’t.”

Noah went quiet for a second before speaking again. “You already know how I feel, but honestly as long as you’re happy.”

And in that moment Bobby was.

-

**Yael**

“Sorry Yael, I got distracted with Bobby, he just got home.” Liz came back to the call after leaving for a short while.

“He was hanging out with Noah?” Yael asked as she closed the pantry after looking for a snack.

Liz was quiet for a moment. “I wish.”

Yael could hear the annoyance in her voice. She wanted to ask who he had been hanging out with but decided against it cause she didn’t want to make Liz more annoyed.

“He went on a date with Valentina today.” Liz told her without her asking.

“Oh.”

Yael laid on her bed still processing what Liz had told her.

“I’m sorry Yael,” Liz spoke quietly. “I know you like him and he is being a little shit.”

She did like him, she liked him a lot. The same feelings she felt last night after she heard them hook up came back to her. Except today she felt more annoyed and jealous. Valentina had absolutely nothing that Yael didn’t. Absolutely nothing. Yael didn’t understand why he would go after Valentina instead of her, she had clearly shown interest and he acted like she didn’t. Valentina had done the bare minimum to try to get with him and he went on a date with her.

“Don’t worry about it.” She told Liz with a smile but she knew her tone would give away that she was annoyed.

“Noah just texted me asking about Bobby, let me add him to the call.” Liz went off the phone for a second.

“Can somebody tell me what that dumbass is doing?!” Noah’s voice came through the phone, Yael felt thankful for Noah. He was the comedic relief she needed right now.

“He makes me so angry. Why did he have to go on a date with her?” Liz spoke now.

“I know! I asked him today why he liked her so much and all he said was that she passed his vibe check like please.” Noah sounded as annoyed as Yael and Liz. “I’ve never in my life met someone with vibes like Valentina’s and I don’t mean that in a good way. She sucks and I don’t like her.”

“Well you better get used to having her around cause he asked her to be his girlfriend.” Liz replied.

“That snake!” Noah exclaimed dramatically.

Yael felt like her heart beating rapidly. “What?”

She could handle them going on a date but they were official. She was his girlfriend and he was her boyfriend. He was also officially off limits.

“I’m sorry Yael.” Liz said sympathetically.

“The plot is thickening and not in a good way,” Noah managed to make her laugh despite the sadness she began feeling. “God dammit, why is he so dumb?”

“It’s not a family thing I can assure you. The rest of us have brain cells and they would definitely choose Yael over that bitch.” Liz added and it made Yael smile.

“I could give you a mile long list as to why I don’t like her.” Noah huffed.

“Me too!” Luz agreed.

“I’ll give it to her. She is pretty but she literally has no personality.”

“She has no manners either.”

“She is so spoiled and acts like she is better than everyone.”

“She just seems like an asshole.”

“Her vibes are so off!”

Noah and Liz went at it for another few minutes. Yael zones out of the conversation.

Maybe the efforts she had put in to try to get Bobby's attention hadn’t worked. He always seemed shy and flustered when she spoke to him, it was a complete opposite as how he spoke to Valentina. Maybe she had come on too strong and Valentina hadn’t. Maybe if she had done something different.

Thinking about that was depressing so she focused on the conversation just in time to hear Noah say her name.

“Don’t be shy Yael, shit talk Val.”

Yael has only ever had one problem with Valentina, which happened in the three weeks she dated Lucas. Yael knew a lot about Valentina, being popular came with the perks of having everyone tell her what they knew about Valentina.

“I know you cheerleaders have some solidarity pact or whatever but it’s okay we don’t snitch.” Liz encourages her.

“I just know you have the power to end her career.” Noah encourages her too.

The words slipped out of Yael’s mouth before she could stop them. “Valentina takes things way too fucking personally. She thinks that everything is about her. When she dated Lucas she was such a c—”

Yael was interrupted by a knock on her door. She set the phone down as her older sister walked into her room.

“Hey Yael, what are you doing?” Her sister sat down by her side.

“Nothing, just on the phone with some friends.” Yael smiled at her sister.

“Is it that baker by any chance?” Azucena asked Yael with a smile.

Nope and she definitely won’t be inviting him back any time soon.

“No, it's not Bobby.”

“You know you can invite him over right? Agu said he seemed really nice and I’d love to meet him.” Azucena encouraged her to invite him over.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

She wasn’t actually going to do anything. Bobby was off limits now. She could have him over as friends but if anyone found out it would be bad news and she didn’t feel like being the reason why Bobby and Valentina broke up.

“Alright well I just came to say goodnight, love you.” Azucena kissed Yael’s forehead.

“Love you, goodnight.”

And with that Azucena was out the room.

“Sorry, my sister came in.” Yael apologized once she returned to the phone.

“All good, we were just talking about whether or not we should intervene.” Noah told her.

“Intervene?” Yael asked, confused.

“Yeah, we need to get him to see the light.” Annelise added.

“Umm… I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Yael shook her head. “As much as I like Bobby I do not want to be the reason why him and Val break up.”

“Operation Bobentina is a no go, got it.” Noah notes even if he did seem a little disappointed.

“As much as I hate to say it he did look happy…” Liz sighed.

“That’s what matters really.” Yael smiled sadly. “I got to go now, goodnight.”

“Night Yael.” They both said and the call disconnected.

Yael began getting ready for bed after that.

The last thing on her mind was that now there was no way she could avoid seeing them act as a couple. She had been able to leave with the excuse of getting a drink when they played spin the bottle, and the night they hooked up Noah took her away. But now that they would be at school she would have to face it.

-

Yael was leaning on the railing of the stairs with her friends. Lucas had managed to keep her mind occupied by talking about their chemistry class. It had worked, she hadn’t thought about Bobby and Valentina.

That sweet reality quickly came to an end when she saw them walk together hand in hand. A huge part of her still wished it wasn’t true but them holding hands was all the confirmation she needed. Yael nodded to herself, to tell herself it was fine.

She felt her heart shatter just a little bit. She wished it was Chelsea standing next to her instead of Lucas. No offense to him but he didn’t seem to understand.

Yael shifted her gaze to Lucas, he was also watching Bobby and Valentina with a small frown. Yael knew for a fact that Lucas was over Valentina but it still probably stung. Maybe he understood more than she gave him credit for.

“Let’s get outta here,” Lucas picked up her hand and led her away before Valentina and Bobby could walk past them.

_It will get easier seeing them together._

Yael didn’t know how much of this she could take. It was like every class she went into the topic of conversation was Valentina and Bobby. Even Mr. Crawford had asked her about it. Every route she took to get to class they were there. She braced herself for the absolute hell that lunch would be.

She expected Bobby to sit with them since Valentina still sat at her table, but he didn’t. He took his regular spot with Noah and Yael felt happy. The happiness shattered when Valentina began to tell everyone about their date and how he asked her out.

“Let’s get out of here.” Lucas’ eyes motioned to the courtyard. Yael nodded immediately and they made their way out.

“Thank you,” Yael whispered to Lucas as they sat in the grass.

“I get it. You don’t wanna be around her. I don’t either when she is bringing up her new man.” Lucas shrugged.

“How are you feeling about it? I mean I know you and Val didn’t date that long but it has to sting a little.” Yael asked him.

“I feel fine honestly, her and I were done but I don’t like listening to her brag about dating him.” Lucas shot her a smile. “How are you feeling?”

“How does one feel about the boy they like dating someone else?” Yael laughed.

“Yael—” Lucas rolled his eyes, he could see right through her jokes.

“As long as he is happy.”


	19. Content warning: she exists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you guys enjoy this! its yaels birthday!!

**Bobby**

The past week has been an interesting one for sure. People still stared at him as he walked down the hall with Valentina but it had decreased significantly since Monday. Bobby and Valentina were doing alright, they usually spent time together after school on the days she didn’t have cheer practice. At school they still hang out separately with the exception of when they walk together.

That Friday morning Bobby found himself in the kitchen very early in the morning. Today was Yael’s birthday and he was determined to make her cupcakes.

Things with Yael were better. He did notice her pulling away a few days before he got together with Valentina but he attributed that to Valentina not being Yael’s favorite person. Throughout the week they had gone back to how they were when they worked together for Mr. Lee. She waved at him almost every time she saw him and even spoke to him briefly at times. In one of those conversations she even congratulated him on being with Valentina.

They felt like good friends again.

He thought making cupcakes would be perfect since Yael seemed to enjoy them last time he made them.

Even though he already knew Yael loved his cupcakes a huge part of him was nervous. He knew that it was because he still had feelings for her despite being with Valentina. He did his best to convince himself that it was normal, that obviously his feelings wouldn’t go away so quickly.

Yeah that was it, he just needed time.

Annelise had once again been a real one. She had dropped off Bobby and Noah at school so they didn’t have to go on the bus with the cupcakes. Sure, they were late but it didn’t really matter. Bobby and Noah had office aid duty their first period and Mr. Crawford didn’t really care that they were late, he would forget to even take attendance the majority of the time.

The cupcakes were safely placed in Bobby’s locker before they actually reported to office aid duty.

“It’s actually so cute that you made her cupcakes.” Noah gushed as they entered the office. Mr. Crawford was sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer. “I would fight to be your girlfriend for sure.”

Bobby shook his head.

“Come on mate, you offer baked goods! Who wouldn’t be on that shit?” Noah argued as they say down. “I mean I guess Valentina is but I don’t think she has tried them.”

But that’s about all Bobby can offer; baked goods and some laughs.

“Morning guys!” Mr. Crawford finally acknowledged them. “You’re on attendance duty today, only for this hall. Here.”

He handed them a stack of attendance papers for them to deliver to every room in this hall. This was probably one of Noah and Bobby’s favorite activities. They get to just wander around the hall and goof off, and if a teacher or principal told them anything they could just reply _we are office aids_ and they were off the hook. A power only experienced by a few.

Bobby and Noah took off, deciding to take on the second floor first. They would knock, interrupt the class, hand the attendance and leave. But they would stay a few more minutes if they liked the teacher.

“So when are you going to give her the cupcakes?” Noah asked as they exited the second to last room.

“I haven’t even seen her.” Bobby rolled his eyes as they began walking to one of the science rooms. “My guess is after Lee’s class and that is if I can get her alone. I don’t want to have to do it in front of people.”

“So you’re saying you may not even give them to her?” Noah rolled his eyes. Typical Bobby.

“It’s just difficult, okay?”

“You’re friends though, it’s cute that you bought her a present.” Noah told Bobby and wrapped an arm around him. “You giving her cupcakes would be cuter if you were single but we take what we get.”

Bobby laughed and pushed his arm off as they had arrived in the last classroom.

Bobby knocked on the door, they waited patiently until a student finally opened the door. Noah and Bobby walked in, although Bobby wanted to walk right back as he saw Mrs. Finley, the advanced chemistry teacher. _Nope nope nope._ This was Yael’s first period.

_Since when does Mrs. Finley teach in this hall?_ He was sure chemistry classes were taught in another hall. The class was mostly empty, only around ten chairs were filled. Four were filled with academic elite and the other six with regular folks that probably couldn’t get a spot in the environmental science class.

No cheerleader birthday is complete without them going around with balloons and gifts. Which was exactly the situation happening right now. Yael was seated in the middle of the last row to the right, five balloons behind her and Bobby caught a peak at the amount of presents she had. Sitting beside her was fellow academic elite, Lucas. They were not currently speaking as they seemed to be writing whatever torture of a chemical equation was written on the board.

Bobby suddenly started to feel very self conscious. Not because of his looks or anything but because of his cupcakes. His poor insignificant cupcakes would be no match to whatever was in those presents.

“Good morning Mrs. Finley, we have your attendance.” Noah spoke up, since Bobby was frowning.

“Thank you.” Mrs. Finley extended her arm to reach for the attendance. Bobby handed it to her with a shaky hand.

“No problem.” Noah and Bobby turned around to leave.

Bobby unfortunately met Yael’s eyes. Whose gaze was fixed on his. She smiled at him softly and sweetly before waving at him. Bobby managed to smile back even if he was still feeling like absolute shit.

Noah luckily pulled him along, clearly noticing his sudden change of mood. Once they were out of the classroom he wrapped an arm around Bobby as they walked back to Mr. Crawford’s office.

Mr. Crawford made Bobby make copies of an _entire_ book and let Noah sit on his ass for the rest of the class. The bell rang and Mr. Crawford asked Bobby to stay behind and finish making the copies, since he had already started. He would give him an excuse and Bobby was feeling _too_ shitty to go to culinary, which he usually loves.

Bobby had managed to copy almost half the book when Mr. Crawford told him he was free to go. That he would have his other office aide finish. With the pass in his hand he began heading into culinary. He tried to pretend he didn’t see the student knocking on the door at the end of the hall, he didn’t want to walk all the way there, it was _too_ far.

But it was too late as he had looked that way, he had to open the door now. Or else he will be deemed an asshole by whoever is at the door. He made his way over and the closer he got he realized it was Yael standing at the door.

_Oh boy._

Her face seemed to illuminate as she saw him, probably happy that someone is opening the door.

“Thank you Bobby!” Yael thanked him as she stepped inside.

“No problem.” he replied.

“Where are you going?” She asked him, still standing near him by the door.

“Culinary.”

“That’s on the other side of the school, and the bell rang you’re going to be late.” She exclaimed, “Come on I’ll be your human pass. I have Crawford right now, I’ll tell your teacher that he needed you.”

Why was she worried about him being late? And where the hell are all her present and balloons?

“I’m actually coming from Mr. Crawford’s right now, he gave me a pass don’t worry.” Bobby gave her a small smile.

“So what should I be expecting to do in Crawford’s class?” Yael asked as they began walking towards the direction of both of their destinations.

“Probably attendance delivery and making loads of copies for sure.” Bobby told her.

“Doesn’t sound too bad.” She replied. There was another moment where they walked in silence.

They were approaching his locker and Bobby was split, does he give her the cupcakes or does he just keep them in his locker? In a moment of pure braveness, he decided to do it. She would probably put them in her car just like she had put everything else. After all they were just cupcakes.

“Hey Yael, can I give you something?” He asked, stopping by his locker.

“Yeah, of course.” She stood next to him, he put his locker combination on and opened it.

His hands were shaking and sweaty. He had made her 18 cupcakes of three different flavors because he couldn’t decide which ones she would like better.

There were three boxes, containing six cupcakes each (because Bobby thought ahead and knew that a box with a dozen cupcakes would not fit in his locker, but three boxes with six would).

“I…” He hadn’t even thought about what he would say. He shyly handed her the white boxes. “Happy birthday.”

What happened next was the epitome of cute. She opened the top box. Her eyes began sparkling and she had on this adorable smile. Her tone was unforgivingly sweet and surprised. “Bobby did you make these?”

Bobby gave a nod, the inevitable blush that seemed to never want to leave when he was with her appearing on his cheeks.

“Bobby, that's so sweet! Thank you!” By her tone of voice you’d almost think no one had ever done anything like this for her.

In an unexpected turn of events Yael set the cupcakes on the ground and wrapped her arms around Bobby’s neck.

Bobby’s brain became that one scene from SpongeBob, where the inside of his brain is on fire and dozens of smaller sponge Bobby’s are running around. His brain was unsure how to react, this was foreign territory.

She is hugging him. And it’s not for a school project. Just as Bobby was getting comfortable in the hug she pulled away abruptly.

“I’m sor—” Yael shook her head, her head dropped low. “Thank you Bobby for the cupcakes.”

It kind of hurt that she almost apologized for hugging him. But then his girlfriend flashed in his mind, and he realized why she pulled away.

“Lucas, Chels and Gary are throwing a party for me at Lucas’ house tomorrow. Would you like to come?” Yael asked him shyly. “You can bring Val.”

“Oh yeah I would love to.” Bobby smiled at her. “And yeah I’ll ask her.”

“I’m pretty sure I see Noah throughout the day but in case I don’t you can tell him to come too.” Yael told him.

“Of course, I’ll never leave my bro behind.” Bobby reassured her.

Yael gave him a smile and a nod. “Thank you again… I should probably head to class now.”

“Me too.”

“See you later Bobby.”

“Goodbye Yael.”

-

“Did you make Yael cupcakes today?” Valentina asked him as they pulled up at his house after school.

“Yeah, it’s her birthday so I thought I’d do something nice for her.” Bobby smiled at her but it quickly turned into a frown when he saw Valentina cross her arms over her chest and let out a huff. “Something wrong?”

“There wouldn’t be if she hadn’t spent all day bragging about how _you_ made her cupcakes.” Valentina answered. Bobby’s heart skipped a beat, had she really liked them so much to tell everyone he made them for her? “Imagine my surprise when all day I was asked if _my_ boyfriend made Yael cupcakes.”

“Oh.” Out of all the things Bobby thought she would be upset about he never placed _making a friend cupcakes_ on the list. Bobby wasn’t even sure he completely got why she was upset. She can’t possibly be upset that he made someone cupcakes. “Is that why you are upset? Because I made her cupcakes?”

“Why did you even make her cupcakes?” Valentina rolled her eyes. “You’ve never made me cupcakes.”

“It’s her birthday.” Bobby reasoned again.

“You’re my boyfriend, you shouldn’t be making her cupcakes.” Valentina gave him a pout. She seemed no longer angry but rather disappointed and sad.

Bobby thought about it some more. If he had been in her position he wouldn’t be too thrilled about Valentina going around and giving _friends_ presents. Especially because a part of him still likes Yael. He wouldn’t be happy about Valentina giving someone a gift if he knew Valentina had a crush on them.

“I can’t apologize for making those cupcakes or for giving them to her but I can apologize if it made you uncomfortable. That wasn’t my intention and I hope you know that.” Bobby reached for her hand.

Valentina let out a sigh and allowed him to hold her hand. “I’m sorry too.”

“No worries Val.” Bobby kissed her cheek. “And I’ll make you cupcakes soon, I promise.”

She giggled and leaned to kiss him, her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Bobby smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

“Are we going to Yael’s party tomorrow?” Valentina asked him before he could get out of the car.

“She actually invited you?” Bobby bit his lip after he said that. He didn’t mean to sound so surprised.

Luckily Valentina laughed. “I don’t think she had a choice. The party is at Lucas' house and he invited the whole cheer squad.”

He smiled. “Yeah I’d like to go.”

He was already planning on going even if Valentina wasn’t since Yael had personally invited him and Noah.

“Perfect, I’ll pick you up tomorrow a little bit earlier so we can spend some time together before the party.” Valentina told him. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah that’s perfect.” Bobby nodded.

Valentina pecked his lips. “See you tomorrow babe.”

Bobby waved her off before going into his house. When he walked in Noah was sitting next to Liz in the living room.

“Look who decided to join us.” Noah greeted him with a sarcastic smile.

“Nice to see you too Noah.” Bobby rolled his eyes.

“Seems like you all got beef, I’ll leave you to it.” Liz quickly excused herself from the conversation

“How was the ride Valentina gave you?” Noah cringed. “Wait no don’t answer that, that’s gross.”

Bobby laughed and sat down next to him. “I think we like lowkey had a disagreement.”

“First fight?” Noah raised his eyebrows.

“I wouldn’t call it a fight, more like a disagreement.” Bobby clarified.

“Over what?”

“The cupcakes I made for Yael.”

“Stop!” Noah shook his head. “You cannot tell me she got mad cause you made Yael cupcakes.”

“I don’t think she got mad cause I made Yael cupcakes. I think she was mad cause I didn’t tell her I was making them.” Bobby explained to Noah.

Noah looked at him confused. “Since when do you need permission to make cupcakes?”

Bobby shrugged, Noah had a point, but Bobby and Val had already made up so it didn’t matter.

“Valentina triggers me.” Noah cringed again. “She should come with a sign that says _content warning: she exists._ ”

As much Bobby didn’t want to laugh he had to admit that was funny. They sat there laughing more a little bit and Bobby realized how much he appreciates Noah.

“Wait so what was it Valentina was upset about?” Noah asked him again.

“She said Yael had been bragging about the fact I made her cupcakes and well I guess it doesn’t look right for me to make cupcakes for a girl that isn’t my girlfriend.” Bobby shrugged, that’s what he had understood.

“I can’t believe her, oh my God. Yael would never.” Noah rolled his eyes. “Not that your cupcakes aren’t bragging material but I’m saying Yael knows you guys are dating she wouldn’t brag about another girl’s man”

Bobby gave Noah a nod. When he made those cupcakes this morning he had no idea they would cause all of this.

-

Valentina and Bobby went on a movie date before they headed over to the party. Valentina looked absolutely stunning, Bobby had to admit he was very lucky to be her boyfriend.

The music was playing and could be heard from outside Lucas’ house. He held Valentina’s hand as they walked in. There were a lot of people there, way more than homecoming or Lucas' birthday.

As soon as they stepped into the living room Bobby looked around, his eyes landing where he was sure everyone’s eyes were.

Yael was dancing with a few girls from the cheer squad. The short dress she was wearing hugged her curves just right. Bobby couldn’t help but to stare as her body swayed back and forth, the way her hips were moving was magical. He was so busy looking at Yael that he hardly noticed that Valentina had joined the girls.

He had to tear his eyes away when he saw Yael grind on Chelsea, he quickly headed in search of a drink.

To his surprise Noah was there getting himself a drink. The feeling of guilt settled in his stomach again, even though he had told Noah he was coming with Valentina he still felt shitty about it.

“Bobby, hi.” Noah poured Bobby a drink. “How did your date go?”

Bobby took the drink. “Good, we watched a movie.”

“Great to hear.” Noah smiled.

“How long have you been here for?” Bobby took a sip of the drink.

“About an hour, Yael gave me a ride.”

“She did?”

“Yeah I mentioned to her that I might not be able to make it and she said she would pick me up so now I’m here.” Noah explained to Bobby.

“That’s nice of her.” Bobby nodded.

“Yes it is.” Noah agreed.

There was some tension there and Bobby could feel it but before he could address it Valentina came in looking for him. With Valentina’s entrance came Noah’s exit as he left as soon as she walked in.

“Hey babe, mind serving me a drink?”

And with that Bobby spent the majority of the time with Valentina, walking around and drinking together. It wasn’t until a few hours later that Bobby lost Valentina somewhere and began looking for her in case she had passed out somewhere.

Bobby walked into the kitchen looking for Valentina but instead he ran into something that made his heart beat faster and faster.

Yael was sitting on a kitchen stool looking the most beautiful he had ever seen her. She looked radiant, as she laughed. It was a sight he quickly fell in love with, the way her cheeks were slightly pink, her eyes crinkled, her head thrown back. Her body seemed to glow with happiness as she placed a hand on her belly cause she was laughing so much.

He couldn’t help it and let out a small content sigh. Bobby stayed in the entryway of the kitchen just admiring her from afar with a smile on his face.

“You should get closer, I swear she gets prettier when you’re next to her.” Noah came out of nowhere and stood by his side. Of course Noah was there to catch him staring at her.

“I know she does but—”

“No buts, just go. I’m sure she will be happy to know you are here.” Noah pushed him forward.

“Bobby!” It seemed that Noah was right because as soon as Yael caught a sight of him she yelled out his name. “Ahh I’m so happy you could make it!”

How was he supposed to walk away after that? He took a seat next to her with the biggest smile on his face.

“Yael!” He greeted her just as happy as she did.

“Are you enjoying the party?” She asked him.

“Yeah, it's really nice.” Bobby chuckled. “I would hate to be the one cleaning it up tomorrow though.”

Yael laughed. “The price you pay for people to have fun.”

There was a moment of silence before she spoke up again.

“My sister keeps demanding that you come make cupcakes again.” She smiled at him. “Either that or you give me the recipe.”

“I can’t do that.” Bobby shook his head.

“Why?” Yael looked at him shocked.

“Because if I give you the recipe, I would have no excuse to make them for you anymore.”

Bobby could swore he saw a hint of blush in her cheeks but it was hard to tell in the low light.

Even though it was a little dark he could still make out her hazel eyes. Those eyes that were looking at him with something Bobby couldn’t quite describe. All he could focus on was how beautiful she looked, he knew his eyes reflected all the admiration he held for her.

The moment lasted for a few moments before a familiar voice called out for him.

“Babe!” Valentina wrapped an arm around him. “Oh Yael, hi.”

Bobby saw Yael shake off the state of daze she had been when she looked into his eyes.

“Hey Val.” Yael replied with a small smile.

“What were you guys doing?” Valentina raised her eyebrows.

“Just talking.” Yael gave a small shrug.

“Uhm.” Valentina nodded and looked over at Bobby.

“Anyways you guys enjoy the party, I’m going to find Noah.” Yael smiled at Valentina and Bobby. And just like that the moment was shattered.


	20. Bobby doesn’t believe in bros before hoes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait lol hope you like it tho <3 and hopefully my updates become more consistent now lmao

**Bobby**

When Bobby woke up Monday morning he had not one, not two, but ten messages from Noah. Noah had gotten sick and was updating Bobby while Bobby was asleep. Bobby had a really good laugh while listening to Noah complain over audio and video how sick he was. Around 6am Noah sent the final message which was him holding up a peace sign and telling Bobby he was officially passing out for tonight and that he wouldn’t be at school today. 

Bobby quickly sent him a reply in which he promised to stop by after school with some food. He didn’t wait for a reply before getting ready for school since he still had the bus to catch. By the time he finished getting ready he had a good morning text from Val as well as her usual offer to drive him to school and since Noah wasn’t going to school Bobby took her up on her offer. 

His morning was pretty boring without Noah, except for the moments where he hung out with Valentina. By the time Bobby left his third class to walk with Valentina to lunch he was surprised to already find her outside. 

“Hey babe.” She pecked his lips and Bobby wrapped an arm around her with a smile. 

“Hey Val.” 

Together they walked to the cafeteria, where they usually parted after reaching the doors. Bobby always sat with Noah and Valentina sat with her people. 

“Can you sit with me today?” Valentina looked at him with pleading eyes once they reached the cafeteria doors. Bobby looked at the table where he usually sat with Noah, their spots were empty. 

“Yeah, why not?” Bobby replied. Valentina gave him a hug and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

Valentina led them to her table except it wasn’t her table, it was Yael’s table. Suddenly sitting there didn’t seem like the best idea. 

_You have to hang out with her friends at some point._

Bobby reasoned with himself as they reached the table. They dropped off their bags before going to a vending machine for some snacks since the food did not appear appetizing today. When they came back Yael, her friends and two other cheerleaders were already gathered around the table. 

Yael looked at him momentarily, one of her eyebrows raising just slightly before she smiled at him and Valentina. After a few moments she pulled out her phone and began texting someone. Bobby saw her try to contain her laughter a few times. _Who was she texting and why are they so funny?_ He thought about the possibility of her having met someone. In fact the more he thought about it the more it made sense, why wouldn’t she meet someone? Bobby is certain that so many people in this school would shoot their shot if they believed they had a chance. Someone like her shouldn’t have trouble finding anyone so the possibility was high. 

He stopped himself from thinking further, he didn’t like those thoughts. Instead he focused his attention on Valentina who was talking to Lottie and Blake. Unfortunately for him focusing on that made him realize just how awkward he felt. He looked around the table, Yael and Lucas were both texting rapidly on their phones, Chelsea and Gary were talking about something and Valentina was talking to the cheerleaders. He felt like the only one out of place. 

“Dude!” Out of all the people Bobby expected to make conversation with him Gary wasn't one of them. For the remainder of lunch Chelsea and Gary maintained a conversation with Bobby, which made him feel less out of place but it didn’t completely shake off the feeling. 

During Mr. Lee’s class Bobby sat next to Valentina since Noah was once again not there. He had never sat next to Valentina in that class but he figured it couldn’t be much different than sitting with her during environmental science. He missed Noah though, English wasn’t much fun with Noah missing. Despite being bored he pushed through and took the class on as normal. 

“Guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Bobby turned to Valentina when the class was over. He knew she had cheer practice so he was ready to say goodbye and head out to the bus. 

“Let me drive you home.” Valentina offered with a smile on her lips. 

“You have cheer, I wouldn’t want you to be late.” Bobby reasoned with her. 

“Don’t worry about that, you live like 5 minutes away, I’ll make it in time for practice.” She reassured him and Bobby gave her a nod. If she was sure of it he wouldn’t decline spending time with his girlfriend. 

They headed out to her car and she quickly drove him home. 

“Okay now I will actually see you tomorrow.” Bobby leaned in to give her a quick kiss before she had to go. Valentina wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She didn’t let go of him for a long time, she kept her lips on his and Bobby was enjoying it. 

Valentina pulled away momentarily before she kissed his jawline. “Is there anyone in your house?” 

Bobby looked at her for a quick second, she gave him a nod and a smirk, confirming what she wanted to do. He turned his gaze to his house, there were no cars outside. 

“No one’s home.” 

“Wanna take me to your room?” 

“Yes.” 

\- 

**Yael**

When Bobby sat at her table with Valentina Yael tried really hard to not look confused. _What was he doing here and where was Noah?_ She glanced over at their table and didn’t see Noah. She greeted the couple with a smile when they sat down. Lucas was already looking at her, his eyes motioned to the door, silently asking her if she wanted to leave. With a small shake of her head she pulled out her phone to send Noah a quick text. 

noah  
  
bro where are u?   
  
i wasn’t feeling well so i'm taking the day off 😙✌   
  
what’s happening? 👁👁   
  
our fave couple are sitting at my table 🥶   
  
kick them out 🥾   
  
DJJDKSJSHDJSKAKJD   
  
sadly i don’t have that power over val ://  
  
😐😑  
  
tell the snake i said hi 🐍🐍  
  
can’t call val a snake in public :(  
  
i was talking about bobby but go off 🙄   
  
SSKDKJDHDJAJAJS  
  


She locked her phone after that and focused on her friends and her food. Or at least she tried, she couldn’t really focus on that when Bobby had his arm around Valentina. 

Yael couldn’t help but to notice how out of place Bobby seemed. She didn’t mean it in a mean way, but he was just sitting there with his arm around Valentina as she talked to Lottie and Blake and she was doing absolutely nothing to make him feel included. His eyes were scanning the room almost as if he was looking for an excuse to leave. She was so close to asking him to come with her to Mr. Crawford’s office just so he could leave. 

She debated talking to him but she figured Valentina would shut that down real quick so she did the next best thing and tried to include him in another way. She discreetly signaled Gary to start speaking to him since he was the closest one. Gary took the hint quickly and began making conversation with Bobby about something. 

Since Noah wasn’t there in Mr. Lee’s class it wasn’t strange to see Bobby and Valentina sitting together. Yael sat down a few seats away from them with Carl, one of the quietest kids in their grade. They had been sitting together for a few classes now and Yael considered them friends although he probably saw her like an acquaintance. It was a class filled with reading and taking notes, which didn’t give anyone much time to talk. 

When class was over Yael met outside the classroom with Chelsea so they could walk to cheer practice together. They were learning a new choreography that week so they were practicing Monday as well. All of the girls were on time and ready to go by their usual time. Well, all except for one. 

“Is she here yet?” Yael turned to look at Chelsea after Valentina had been late for ten minutes. 

“Nope, maybe she got distracted.” Chelsea shrugged. “Let me ask a few of the girls and see if they have gotten a text or something.” 

Chelsea jogged around the field asking all the girls if Valentina had texted them anything. 

Yael rolled her eyes before quickly sending Valentina a text. Out of all the days Valentina could have been late why did it have to be today? As co-captain of the cheer squad Valentina was in charge of coming up and teaching the squad the new choreographies along with Yael. Not only that but Valentina was the best flyer in the squad and today relied heavily on her. 

Thirty more minutes went by and there was still no sign of Valentina. Yael had told the girls to start jogging as their warm up because she couldn’t teach this choreography without Valentina. She tried yet again to call Valentina and was sent straight to voicemail. 

“You’re late.” Yael turned around to find Valentina all dressed and ready to go for practice. 

“Yeah, I was dropping Bobby off.” Valentina told her with a shrug as she gathered her long black hair together to tie it into a ponytail. 

Something about the phrase left Yael a bad feeling in her stomach. Maybe it was the fact that his house was five minutes away, obviously they had found a way to spend their time together. 

“You need to stay away from him.” She said absentmindedly. Valentina’s eyes widened as she looked at her. Yael quickly shook her head. She had no ground to tell Valentina to stay away from a man that was technically hers. “-During cheer practice. Look I get it he is your boyfriend but you never even notified me you were going to be late, I can’t teach the squad without you.” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. It totally slipped my mind.” Valentina gave her a nod, she wasn’t being sarcastic or anything. “I’ll apologize to everyone else later but for now should we start?” 

Yael gave her a nod and a smile, Valentina returned it before quickly calling all the girls to the field. If there was one thing that Yael liked about Valentina it was her sense of commitment. She had always been committed to the squad, she was always committed to getting what she wanted and Yael could recognize that that was one of the best qualities in Valentina. 

Practice was intense and it ended with Yael having two bruises. One due to Valentina hitting her shoulder with her foot as she almost fell and the other came from Yael’s knees hitting the ground hard and way too quickly to prevent Valentina from actually hitting the ground. 

“Oh my god Yael thank you!” Valentina exclaimed as they sat up after the incident. It would have been a really nasty fall for Valentina so luckily Yael was there to break her fall. 

“Don’t even worry about it, that’s why I’m there.” Yael gave her a smile. That was literally why Yael was there, she was doing her job in making sure Valentina didn’t get hurt. 

“I guess your knees look like that,” Valentina pointed to the bruise that was already forming in Yael’s knee. “So mine can look like this.” She pointed to her knees that were clear of bruises. 

Yael couldn’t help it and let out a laugh. “Don’t forget my shoulder too.” 

Valentina stopped laughing. “I hit your shoulder too?! I’m so sorry!” 

Before Yael could reply the rest of the squad were by their sides, asking if they were both alright. 

“Let’s end practice now.” Valentina whispered to Yael. 

Valenrina and Yael dismissed the squad and everyone quickly left since both of them seemed to be alright. 

“Come on, we should get you some ice for that.” Valentina stood up and offered Yael her hand. 

Yael looked for Chelsea in the field and found her nowhere to be seen. 

“Okay.” Yael took Valentina’s hand and together they walked in silence to the locker rooms where they kept a cooler with ice for their injuries. 

“Thank you again for catching me,” Valentina handed Yael an ice pack and sat down besides her. 

Yael pressed it on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, really.” 

“I mean you could have let me fall." Valentina laughed. 

“I really couldn’t.” Yael replied and laughed too. 

“If you hadn’t been there I would've been fucked.” Valentina added. “And for future reference Lottie and Elisa are not good bases.” 

Yael laughed again. Elisa and Lottie had the job of holding up Valentina while Yael stood as a back spot. When Valentina began falling they backed away instead of catching her, which sometimes happened but it shouldn’t. 

“Noted.” Yael smiled at Valentina. 

The two of them stayed together in silence for a few minutes before Yael spoke up. 

“It’s getting dark, we should head home.” 

“Yeah.” 

Neither of them bothered to change out of their practice gear before they picked up their belongings and headed to the parking lot. It was strange walking together with Valentina, especially since there wasn’t as much tension in the air as there usually was. 

“See you tomorrow Val.” Yael waved at her as they got to Valentina’s car. 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Valentina smiled and she reached into her backpack for her keys. 

Yael walked over a few parking spots and found her friends were all waiting for her. It was certainly surprising for everyone to see them walking together. Lucas and Gary, who had just finished practice, had to do a double take to make sure their eyes weren't deceiving them. Chelsea only raised an eyebrow but it was enough to show she was also a little shocked. Yael merely shrugged before unlocking the car. 

“Are we going to acknowledge it or what?” Gary asked when they were all inside Yael’s car as she'd driven everyone to school that morning. 

“Do we have to?” Yael groaned as she turned at the stop sign. 

“I think we should.” Gary said. “You can’t just walk out with Valentina and expect us to not question it.” 

“It’s nothing, okay?” Yael sighed. “I caught her when she was falling and I got a few bruises because of it. She simply helped me get ice, let’s not read too much into it.” 

“But you looked like friends!” Gary exclaimed. 

“All we did was walk together.” Yael looked at him through the rear view mirror. 

“What about Bobby?” Lucas asked. 

“What about Bobby?” Yael raised her eyebrow. 

“You still like him?” 

Yael gave a slow nod, unsure where the conversation was headed. 

“Well don’t you think that’s a little complicated? You having a crush on another cheerleader’s boyfriend?” 

“Yes I do, which is exactly why I’m not acting on it.” Yael shrugged and turned left to enter Lucas neighborhood. “I respect Val and Bobby a good amount.” 

“So you’re not going to try to steal him?” Lucas questioned. 

“You think a man is worth stealing?” Yael asked him with a laugh. 

“Valentina would say yes.” Chelsea spoke up and her reply made everyone in the car laugh. 

The topic of Valentina was dropped after that and soon Yael had dropped off everyone and was now heading home by herself. As she arrived at her door step her phone rang. 

“Bobby made me cookies.” 

“Trying to rub it in or what?” Yael laughed and pulled out her house keys . 

“Yes.” Noah laughed. “But that’s besides the point.” 

“What is the point?” 

“He just delivered them.” Noah said as if it was obvious. 

Yael leaned outside her door. “I’m struggling to connect the dots.” 

“He didn’t stop by right after school and he just handed them to my brother, he didn’t come inside to see me.” Noah told her and Yael hummed. 

“Well he hung out with Val right after school that’s probably why he didn’t stop by straight away.” 

“I thought Val had cheer practice?” Noah questioned. 

“She did.” 

“Please tell me you fought her about being late, it would cure my illness.” Noah almost pleaded and it made Yael laugh. 

“I ended up with a few bruises so I’ll let you figure it out.” Yael chuckled. 

Noah went quiet for a second. “That was not the expected outcome.” 

“I’m just kidding, I mean I am bruised but that’s from practice.” Yael shook her head. “Anyways are you going to ask Bobby why he didn’t come see you?” 

“I would but he is on his daily call with Val so I'd rather not.” Noah said and Yael almost felt him roll his eyes. “Imagine having to call someone everyday.” 

“I know right? I call my therapist once a week and I think that may be too much.” Yael said and Noah laughed. 

“Please, oh my God.” Noah continued laughing. “Anyways I gotta go, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Ba bye Noah, I hope you feel better.” 

“Same. I’m over this sickness but this sickness isn’t over me.” Noah and Yael both laughed. “Okay goodbye for real. Bye!” 

\- 

Yael ended up seeing Noah a lot earlier than she expected the next day. He had called her as she was getting ready to leave for school and told her he had overslept and missed the bus. Yael obviously went to go pick him up. 

“Morning.” Yael smiled at him when he got in her car. 

“Morning and thank you for the ride.” Noah told her as he put on his seatbelt. Yael noticed that for the first time Noah was riding in the passenger seat of her car, which is where Bobby usually sat. 

“Should I make a stop at the Mckenzie’s to pick up Bobby?” Yael assumed that since they were bus buddies that if one missed the bus the other did too. 

“Nope, he is already at school.” Noah huffed. 

Yael looked at him confused. “Why didn’t he wake you up then?” 

“Oh no, he missed the bus too, but apparently I wasn’t answering texts so Mr. Boyfriend got a ride from his girlfriend.” 

“You live five seconds away! He could have literally walked to your house and woke you up!” Yael exclaimed. 

“That was exactly my thought. He could have woken me up.” Noah nodded. “But then again I’m glad he didn’t, I don’t want to be a third wheel. The only third wheeling I would do in my life is for you and Bobby. No one else.” 

“Bobby and I are like the movie Sharknado.” Yael shrugged. 

“What kind of analogy is that?” 

“We probably won’t happen.” Yael finished and the car filled with laughter. 

“Remember the chances of you and Bobby happening may be low but they are never zero.” Noah told her when they drove by the Mckenzie household. 

\- 

Yael felt a strange sense of déjà vu as she sat in her usual seat at lunch and saw Bobby sitting there with Valentina. Nonetheless she didn’t say anything, she just sat there and ate her food. At least that was until she saw Noah from the corner of her eye, he was sitting at his usual table. Although there were other people sitting there no one seemed to be speaking to him. Bobby’s chair remained empty and Yael saw Noah quickly glance over at Bobby then at his chair. Bobby wasn’t facing Noah so he couldn’t see what Yael saw. 

This all felt wrong. Bobby and Noah were best friends, they never left each other for anything but now here Bobby was sitting at her table and Noah was alone at their table. Yael had no problem with Bobby sitting at her table, in fact she would have invited him a long time ago if she had the chance. However she would have invited Noah too. That’s when things became a problem, when Bobby was clearly only doing this because of Valentina. 

Without another word Yael stood up and left the table and made her way to Noah’s table. 

“I take it Bobby doesn’t believe in bros before hoes?” Yael said as she sat down in Bobby's chair. 

“I think I’m this case I may be the hoe.” Noah mumbled. 

Yael gave him a smile. From the corner of her eye she saw her entire table, Bobby included, watching them. “Want to get out of here? We can go get some actual food.” 

“Oh yes please!” Noah returned the smile before throwing away his food in a nearby trash can. 

\- 

“HE WAS GOING TO WHAT?” Noah set his drink down and grabbed another slice of pizza. 

“He was going to take me mini golfing and then ask me to homecoming.” Yael laughed and took a sip of her drink. 

“How fucking boring oh my God!” 

“I know!” Yael nodded in agreement. “I’m so glad I don’t even have to talk to Ibrahim anymore.” 

“Oh I've been wanting to ask about that! Like I know you had an argument but why don’t you guys speak anymore?” Noah said and took a bite of the pizza. 

“Remember that comment he made about me never being able to fall for Bobby or some shit?” Yael asked and Noah nodded. “Well I told him to fuck off after he said that and to never speak about Bobby like that again. And since I was feeling feisty I just went ahead and kicked him off the table.” 

“I fucking knew it was because of Bobby!” Noah laughed. 

“Yeah.” Yael smiled. “No one knows except for you, me and Ibrahim. I kinda figured he wouldn’t say shit to the school since he has to keep up a reputation.” 

“I’m going to say it.” Noah took a brief pause to sip his drink. “Power move.” 

“Glad you approve.” Yael laughed. “I mean I wasn’t just going to let him talk about Bobby that way.” 

“As Bobby’s best friend in the entire universe, I appreciate it.” 

\- 

Yael stood outside of Mr. Lee’s classroom, leaning on the lockers. She didn’t want to be the first in the class so she usually waited outside until a few people had gone in. 

Soon enough the people started coming. A particular group of people caught her eye because it seemed out of place. It was Bobby with Valentina on his right and Noah a few steps behind keeping mostly to Bobby’s left. 

The class continued feeling out of place as Bobby sat with Valentina and not Noah. Noah sat next to Yael, which she was okay with but it just felt weird since he was usually with Bobby. Either way they worked together and actually had some fun as they both blocked out Valentina’s laugh. 

When class was over it was announced that cheer practice had been cancelled today due to bad weather. It was dark and it would most likely rain later that day. Her and Noah walked out the school building together. Yael kept him company until Bobby came out so they could catch the bus together. Except when Bobby walked outside he was holding Valentina’s hand and they quickly went over to her car. 

Yael stood there in silence for a long moment trying to process what had happened. 

“Hold on a minute. What just happened?” Yael asked Noah. 

“Oh you mean the fact that Bobby just left with Valentina with no regards to his bus buddy? Or the fact that all of today he pushed me aside for Valentina?” Noah replied in a monotone voice and it broke Yael’s heart. 

“Yeah..” Yael gave him a sympathetic nod. “You okay? I can drive you home if you want.” 

“That would be great, thank you.” Noah gave her a smile but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “And yes I'm fine, homeboy just got excited, this is a one time thing.” 

It had to be a one time thing, it had to. 

Except it wasn’t a one time thing as it happened the next day too and the next and the next until the week was over. 

Yael stood with Noah outside as they both watched Valentina and Bobby walk to her car. Noah looked more hurt and betrayed rather than angry. She placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. It didn’t seem to work so she turned to humor to try to enlighten the situation. 

“What the hell we gonna do now?” 


	21. I can't talk right now I'm doing hot girl shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even have an excuse i am ashamed tho lol hopefully you like this one :)

**Bobby**

There wasn’t much to do as Bobby waited for Valentina to show up. They were going on a date today so he waited patiently in his living room for her to text him and tell him she was outside.

Bobby’s time had been entirely consumed by Valentina. It happened seemingly out of nowhere and he didn’t know how his days became filled with Valentina exclusively. All he knew was that they were and he didn’t see a problem in the beginning.

The problem arose when he started noticing how much Noah and Yael were hanging out together. He ignored it the first time, when Yael left her usual table and left with Noah, but it wasn’t just a one time thing, they sat together every day. From there on it was impossible not to notice that Yael drove him to school and then back home, or that Noah was ignoring him in their first period.

It was strange seeing them together. After spending so much time together with Yael it was weird having all her focus shift to Noah. Bobby wasn’t a fan, considering that Noah and Yael had known each other for a long time and they had also kissed. He wasn’t the only one that wondered what was going on between them as several people had asked him throughout the week if Noah and Yael were dating. He always said a confident no but he wasn’t too sure of that. A part of him told him that Noah would never do that to him but the other part reminded him that Noah had been distant. He knew he probably shouldn’t feel that way but he couldn’t help it, Noah had basically ignored him to hang out with Yael.

But it wasn’t just that Noah was ignoring him, it was that he had quickly found a replacement for Bobby. Yael had taken his spot with no remorse, she sat with Noah, they hung out together during school and they went home with each other. A weird feeling settled in his chest and that’s when Bobby realized he wasn’t just jealous of Noah for hanging out with Yael, he was envious of Yael for having Noah.

Every time he saw them together they seemed so happy and he wished he could be there but he never made the move to be there. She was stealing his best friend and he didn’t know how to stop it.

Was she really doing that? Was Yael capable of breaking up years of friendship? She had technically known Noah for longer but they were never close. But Bobby sat there on his couch wondering if she could break them up.

His phone rang and he picked it up faster than usual to stop all the thoughts he was having.

“Hey babe,” Valentina’s voice filled his ears.

Bobby smiled and started heading towards the door since he thought she was outside. “Hey, I’m coming.”

“About that…” Valentina said and Bobby stopped turning the door handle. “Dad is back from Chile…”

“So you’re cancelling?”

“I’m sorry! I had no idea he was coming back today.”

Bobby made his way back to the couch. “Don’t worry about it, go spend time with your dad.”

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Valentina told him and he gave her a small hum. “I’m sorry again, I’ll see you at school.”

“Of course, bye.”

He looked around and realized he was all alone, it was Friday afternoon; he could be hanging out with Noah but he wasn’t. Bobby was alone but didn’t want to be, yet the person he wanted to call right now probably didn't want to see him.

He couldn’t remember the last time he turned on the TV as he was usually hanging out with someone but today was different. Seeing as he had nothing better to do he watched a random nature show.

Bobby reached for the remote to turn off the TV when he heard the door to the house was pushed open. Just as he was about to head upstairs he heard an all familiar laugh. It was immediately followed by another well known laugh.

Noah and Yael were all smiles as they walked into Bobby’s living room like they owned the place.

“Bobby--” Yael exclaimed, clearly surprised to see him in _his_ living room. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here I guess,” Bobby scratched the back of his head.

“Don’t you have a date or something?” Noah rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his milkshake.

“She couldn’t make it.” Bobby said with a shrug. Apart from holding her own milkshake Yael held another one. Bobby’s eyes settled on the milkshake for a long time until he found himself glaring at it.

Yael had clearly noticed where his eyes were because she cleared her throat. “Oh, wish you would have told us, we would have brought you one too.”

But Bobby wasn’t upset at the fact that they didn’t bring him a milkshake— it was what the milkshake represented. They had been hanging out together _without him_ , they had been doing this a lot at school but he never expected them to do it outside of school. And on top of that they had brought his sister a milkshake, how was Liz even involved in this?

His facial expression settled into a frown and it didn’t help the awkward tension that settled in the room as soon as they had walked in.

“I think I’m going to go, my sister wants me back for dinner.” Yael looked at Bobby then at Noah. “Is that okay?” From what Bobby could tell that question was for Noah.

Noah gave her a nod and she bit her lip. “I’ll see you guys later.”

And with that Yael was out of his house. Bobby turned around to try to speak to Noah but he was already on his way upstairs.

Bobby sat on his couch and tried to understand his own feelings. Did he even have any grounds to be upset? What was it what actually bothered him? The fact that Noah was hanging out with Yael or the fact that his best friend seemed to want to replace him? He had so many questions but not many answers. He also had Valentina to factor in but she didn’t feel as important right now.

Soft steps came from the stairs, Bobby turned his gaze up to look at Noah who was already halfway across the living room and heading to the door.

In an attempt to talk about the situation he called out for his friend. “Noah?”

“I can’t talk right now I’m doing hot girl shit.” Noah didn’t even spare him a glance and just kept walking.

“Is Yael waiting outside or what?” He couldn’t say if he had meant for his words to come out as harsh as they did.

Noah stopped in his tracks at the sounds of Bobby’s words. He turned around, looking at Bobby with a heated gaze almost as if he was daring him to imply what he had said again. “What did you just say?”’

“You and Yael seem to be having a lot of fun.” Bobby wasn’t about to back down, he had started this.

“Yeah, she is fun to be around.” Noah rolled his eyes, his arms crossing over his chest.

“You've been hanging out together a lot?” He needed to hear him say it. He already knew they were but he needed confirmation so he could justify his anger.

“Eh,” Noah shrugged, trying to appear disinterested but by the way his hands were rolled into fist Bobby knew he was pushing his buttons.

Bobby rolled his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What's with the questions Robert?” Noah dropped his hands from his chest but they remained in fists, and he had now taken a step closer to Bobby.

“I’m just curious.”

“Then ask what you really wanna ask.”

In that moment Bobby could only think of one thing. “Why?”

Noah studied him for a long moment before laughing, it was clearly fake and sounded bitter. “Really? That’s your question? Why?”

“Is it not a valid question?” Bobby raised an eyebrow. His anger built up again at Noah’s negligence to answer the question.

“It would be if you didn't already know the answer.”

“What?”

“You're really going to sit there and act like you haven't ditched me for Valentina for the past two weeks? You're just not gonna acknowledge the fact that you’ve barely spoken to me these past few days? Or the fact that you no longer hang out with me because of her? Or the part where--”

Whatever Noah had been feeling it was all slowly coming out and Bobby was not here for it. It was what he needed to hear but not what he wanted.

Bobby’s mouth dropped open and he waved a hand dismissively. “I get it.”

“Do you? Cause I don't think you do!” Noah was not done with this topic though, he had been holding everything in for weeks and he was finally getting a chance to voice his feelings. “And honestly the fact that the only reason why you are even acknowledging me right now is because Yael is involved is so fucked up.”

“Noah--”

“What Bobby? What do you have to say for yourself? You dropped me the second you got with that succubus and now are only talking to me because it seems like Yael and I are a thing. Do you have any idea how fucked up that is?”

Everything that Noah was saying made Bobby angry. All he wanted was for him to stop talking so he could have a chance to defend himself. “Noah--”

“No of course you don’t. Because I never, and I mean never, would do that to you.” Noah pointed straight at him as he said that before crossing his arms over his chest. “But go ahead try to explain yourself.”

“Noah--”

“For Christ sake I know that's my name, don't you have anything else to say?!” Noah rolled his eyes and looked at him waiting for Bobby to actually say something.

“I--”

“You know what? Fuck you Bobby.” Noah uncrossed his arms and gave him a middle finger before turning around and leaving.

The better part of Bobby told him to go after him, to try to recover their friendship but the prideful part of Bobby told him to stay where he was. The loud sound of Noah closing the door made him fall on the couch. Noah was gone and there was no way Bobby was going to go out and look for him.

His brain was a mess, everything had gone from being fine to being an absolute shitshow. Noah's words kept replaying in his head and he absolutely hated them. Every single word he had said filled him with rage.

_Who gave Noah the right to speak this way? What made him think he could say things like that? How dare he call Bobby out on ignoring him?_

As he asked himself the last question he realized why he had been so bothered by Noah's words. _Noah's words had hit him hard because of the amount of truth they carried_. Every single thing Noah had said was true and Bobby was not ready to admit it.

He refused to admit it. He sat on his couch thinking of the past two weeks trying to recall every interaction with Noah and Yael, or just Noah but there was none. And there was none because Bobby completely ignored them, completely ignored Noah.

Noah was right, he had completely ditched him for Valentina, and while it hadn’t been intentional it had happened. And Bobby let it happen, it was his fault. In a moment of pure frustration he headed over to Liz’s room. She was always his voice of reason and provided him comfort when he needed it. He softly knocked on the door before he walked in. Liz was sitting on her bed on the phone, she stared up at him in confusion.

“I wanna talk.” This was the first time he had said anything since his fight with Noah and he was stunned to discover how desperate his voice sounded.

He knew he needed it. He needed to talk to Liz in order to clear his head.

“I’ll call you later, I got big sister things I need to do.” Liz didn’t even hesitate before hanging up the phone, she moved from the middle of her bed to the side to leave space for Bobby.

“What’s wrong?” Liz asked once he laid on the bed and let out a sad sigh.

“Everything went to shit.”

“You think?”

-

**Author's Note:**

> huge thank you to kat who is the most amazing beta reader I could ask for!
> 
> if you have any ideas about where I should take this story, let me know. I have a general idea but if there is something you’ll like to see I’ll love to write it to the best of my abilities. 
> 
> you can comment or follow me on tumblr @justabobbystan 
> 
> thank you so much and I hope you are all staying safe :D


End file.
